Grzech młodości
by Arianka
Summary: Pewien nieoczekiwany przybysz z Europy wywraca życie Diego do góry nogami. Świat NWZ.
1. Chapter 1

Pewien przybysz z Kontynentu wywraca życie Diego do góry nogami. Z założenia raczej na wesoło i z humorem :) Miłej lektury!

**Disclaimer: **Poza własną satysfakcją nie czerpię żadnych korzyści z pisania i publikowania. Postaci nie należą do mnie.**  
><strong>

**Grzech młodości  
><strong>

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Dyliżans zatrzymał się przed gospodą. Victoria wyjrzała z ciekawością, czy przypadkiem nie przyszedł list od któregoś z jej braci, ale chłopak odbierający pocztę od woźnicy pokręcił głową. Señorita Escalante chciała już wrócić do swoich zajęć, ale jej uwagę przykuł niecodzienny widok.

Z powozu wysiadła dziewczynka, może dziesięcioletnia. W podróżnej sukience, z ciemnymi włosami zaplecionymi w warkocze i z kolorowym szalem zarzuconym na ramiona wyglądała dorośle, a zarazem bardzo dziecinnie. Zaraz za nią pojawiła się szczupła, zasuszona zakonnica. Victoria uniosła brwi. Rzadko kiedy widywała w pueblo podróżujące osoby duchowne, które zwykle wybierały bardziej uczęszczane szlaki i omijały małe puebla, takie jak Los Angeles. Zaskakująca była również ilość bagaży, które woźnica zaczął ściągać z dachu. Obie podróżne stały wśród całego tego bagażu i rozglądały się, dziewczynka z ciekawością i lękiem, zakonnica z zagubieniem.

- Witajcie w Los Angeles – Victoria zeszła prędko z werandy i z uśmiechem zwróciła się do przybyszek. – Mogę wam w czymś pomóc?

- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, moje dziecko, gdzie znajdziemy hacjendę de la Vegów? – zapytała siostra. Wyglądała, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się od trzymania dziewczynki za rękę.

- Trzy kilometry stąd – odparła señorita. – Czy zostaniecie dłużej w Los Angeles? Mam wolne pokoje w gospodzie.

- Nie sądzę, señorita... – zaczęła ponownie zakonnica, ale przerwał jej sierżant Mendoza, który zobaczył podróżne.

– Jestem sierżant Jamie Mendoza - powiedział i wyprężył się. – Pozwólcie, że powitam was w Los Angeles i pobiorę podatek od podróżowania.

- Podatek? – dziewczynka po raz pierwszy zdecydowała się odezwać. W jej głosie pobrzmiewało szczere zdumienie, ale i zaciekawienie, jakby sierżant powiedział jej właśnie o jednej z lokalnych atrakcji. Victoria spojrzała na nią i zorientowała się, że dziewczynka ma niebieskie oczy.

- Sierżancie Mendoza, poczekajcie chwilę – zrugała go Victoria. – Nie widzicie, że obie mają za sobą długą podróż? A więc, siostro, zechcecie pokój, żeby się odświeżyć?

- Nie, nie mogę – zakonnica odmówiła i obrzuciła gospodę spojrzeniem. – Mój dyliżans jedzie dalej za chwilę, jak tylko konie zostaną wymienione. A skoro mówicie, że do hacjendy są aż trzy kilometry – siostra popatrzyła bezradnie na towarzyszące jej dziecko.

- Musieliście ją mijać po drodze – zauważyła Victoria. – Szkoda, że wasz woźnica o tym nie wiedział. Ale, jeśli mogę spytać, dlaczego szukacie de la Vegów?

- To jej jedyni krewni – odparła zakonnica, wskazując na dziecko. – Jestem siostra Evita, a to jest Isabel Bonilla. Przebyła długą drogę aż z Hiszpanii.

- Victoria Escalante – przedstawiła się w końcu Victoria. Nadal nie mogła do końca ogarnąć sytuacji. – Aż z Hiszpanii? Zupełnie sama?

- Nie, broń Boże! – siostra wydawała się być przerażona samą myślą. – Teraz jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, a okazuje się, że nie zdążę na mój dyliżans. Mam do załatwienia pilne sprawy w Monterey w imieniu mojej przeoryszy.

- Niech się siostra nie martwi. Odwiozę Isabel do hacjendy – zapewniła ją Victoria. – Sierżancie, pomożecie z bagażami?

- Si, señorita – Mendoza kiwnął głową, tak samo jak i ona ciekawy tej krewnej de la Vegów, która przebyła tak długą drogę. Zakonnica popatrzyła jednak niepewnie na Victorię.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mogę ci zaufać? – zapytała.

- Don Diego i don Alejandro de la Vegowie to moi przyjaciele – odparła Victoria. – Jeśli zechcecie, możemy przejść obok do kościoła, do padre Beniteza. On to potwierdzi.

- Si, siostro, proszę się nie lękać – zawtórował jej Mendoza. Zakonnica wahała się jeszcze, ale decyzję podjęła Isabel, która podeszła do Victorii i wpatrywała się w nią błyszczącymi z przejęcia oczami. Zaraz jednak spojrzała na swoją opiekunkę.

- Znów mnie przekazujecie komuś innemu – powiedziała butnie. – Nie martwcie się, siostro, przywykłam już, że jestem przekazywana jak jakiś pakunek. Na szczęście to już ostatni raz!

- Drogie dziecko, wiesz przecież, że żadna z sióstr nie mogła ci towarzyszyć przez całą drogę – zaczęła się bronić siostra Evita. – Jedź z Bogiem i nie przynieś wstydu!

- Siostro, jedziecie dalej? – zawołał tymczasem woźnica, który skończył oporządzać konie.

- Tak, tak. Żegnajcie – siostra zaczęła się z nimi żegnać. – Zaopiekujcie się nią – poprosiła.

- Vaya con Dios, siostro Evito! – zawołała Isabel, gdy zakonnica spiesznie wróciła do powozu. Patrzyła za nią, aż drzwiczki zamknęły się i dyliżans ruszył dalej. Dopiero wtedy obróciła się ku swojej nowej opiekunce.

- Isabel, pewnie jesteś zmęczona i głodna – odezwała się do niej Victoria. Dziewczynka była ciekawa wszystkiego, ale widać było, że pokrywa tym swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Nie, nie chcę nic jeść – zaprzeczyła. – Chciałabym pojechać do hacjendy. Proszę, bardzo mi na tym zależy.

- Dobrze, dobrze – roześmiała się señorita.- Chodź, odwiozę cię.

- Byłaś tu kiedyś? - zagadnęła Victoria. Razem z Isabel przyprowadziły wóz ze stajni, bo dziewczynka nie chciała odejść od niej na krok. - Nie pamiętam cię.

- Nie, señorita, nigdy - odparła panienka i chwyciła pierwszy kuferek. - To moja pierwsza podróż do Ameryki, urodziłam się i wychowałam w Madrycie.

- I nie miałaś tam żadnej rodziny? - zdziwiła się señorita Escalante. Wydawało jej się niepojęte, że dziewczynka przejechała taki szmat drogi, żeby dotrzeć do swoich krewnych. Jednocześnie była bardzo ciekawa, kim ta mała jest dla Diego. Z tego co pamiętała, matka Diego pochodziła z Hiszpanii, więc może to jakaś jego mała kuzynka? Albo może dalsza siostrzenica czy bratanica? Victoria nie znała panieńskiego nazwiska Felicidad, więc nazwisko dziewczynki nie było żadną wskazówką.

- Nie - Isabel posmutniała. - Kiedy mama umarła, zostałam sama. Przed śmiercią powiedziała mi, że mam pojechać do Los Angeles w Kalifornii i odszukać Diego de la Vegę. Wyruszyłam tydzień później pod opieką padre Avalos, a potem przekazywali mnie od misji do misji, aż dotarłam tutaj.

- Wybacz, nie wiedziałam - spłoszyła się Victoria. Dziewczynka miała dziewięć, może dziesięć lat. Z tego wynikało, że była bardzo mała, kiedy Diego był w Madrycie, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by znał się z jej rodzicami. - A twój ojciec? - zapytała zaciekawiona. Isabel rzuciła jej kose spojrzenie i nie odpowiedziała. - A w ogóle kim dla ciebie jest Diego?

Ale dziewczynka milczała. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, kiedy załadowały na wóz resztę bagażu, ani potem w czasie jazdy do hacjendy.

- Witaj, Victorio, co cię do nas sprowadza? - przywitał się uprzejmie Diego. - I kim jest twoja urocza towarzyszka?

- Twoją krewną, Diego. Poprosiła mnie, bym ją tutaj przywiozła - odparła Victoria. Dziewczynka tymczasem wpatrywała się w młodego de la Vegę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Diego de la Vega? - powtórzyła, jakby chciała się upewnić. Młody caballero niepewnie skinął głową. Reakcja panienki przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

- Tato! - dziewczynka z okrzykiem i łzami w oczach rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Diego był wdzięczny za ścianę za plecami, bo w przeciwnym razie niechybnie zlądowałby na ziemi, zbity z nóg impetem dziewczynki, ale przede wszystkim szokiem. Odruchowo pochylił się, bo ręce dziecka oplecione na jego szyi ciągnęły się w dół. Tato? To dziecko powiedziało do niego "tato"? Diego posłał Victorii błagalne spojrzenie, jakby oczekiwał od niej pomocy, ale jego przyjaciółka stała równie zaszokowana jak on i wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Przepraszam? - wykrztusił z siebie w końcu, gdy dziewczynka puściła go i odsunęła się trochę, jakby chciała mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. - To... To chyba jakaś pomyłka - wyjąkał.

- Nie - dziewczynka spojrzała na niego hardo. - Jesteś Diego de la Vega - stwierdziła pewnie. Diego kiwnął głową.

- A ty? Jak się nazywasz?

- Isabel Bonilla - odparła mała i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Diego zasłonił ręką oczy. Tak, teraz wszystko było już jasne.

- Magdalena - szepnął do siebie. - Madre de Dios, jesteś córką Magdaleny?

- Si - potaknęła Isabel. - Mam od niej list. Powiedziała mi, gdzie mam pojechać.

- Diego? - wtrąciła się w końcu Victoria. - Isabel przyjechała tu prosto z drogi - zauważyła. Diego jakby otrząsnął się.

- Oczywiście, wybaczcie mi. Proszę, chodźcie do środka - młody de la Vega automatycznie poprowadził je do domu. W holu prawie wpadł na Felipe. Diego uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, widząc pytający wzrok swojego wychowanka.

- Felipe. To Isabel Bonilla - przedstawił dziewczynkę, bo wciąż nawet w myślach nie mógł przetrawić słowa córka. - Isabel, to jest Felipe.

- Kto to jest, tato? - zapytała Isabel, wyraźnie zaciekawiona chłopakiem. Felipe wytrzeszczył oczy na Diego. – Miło cię poznać, Felipe – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Erm... Tak... - młody de la Vega rozejrzał się niezdecydowany. - Victorio, zaczekajcie w salonie, dobrze? Przyniesiemy rzeczy z twojego wozu - powiedział i zgarnąwszy Felipe ramieniem czmychnął na zewnątrz. Jak tylko trzasnęły drzwi, chłopak zaczął dziko gestykulować. Diego tylko westchnął.

- Nie pytaj. Po prostu o nic nie pytaj, dobrze? - poprosił. Felipe nie dał się zbyć i nadal domagał się wyjaśnień. – Nie wiem, nic jeszcze nie wiem poza tym, że ta mała jest córką kobiety, którą... która była mi kiedyś bliska – wyjaśnił w końcu i zaczerwienił się, kiedy Felipe machnął ręką w stronę drzwi i wskazał, jak bliska musiała być ich znajomość. Diego nie miał nawet siły się oburzyć. Jego wychowanek popchnął go w stronę hacjendy, dając do zrozumienia, że sam się zajmie bagażami.

Victoria i mała Isabel usadowiły się wygodnie na sofie, więc Diego przemknął jeszcze do kuchni i porozmawiał chwilę z Marią, nim wrócił do nich. Señorita Escalante nadal wyglądała na zszokowaną, a dziewczynka rozglądała się z ciekawością po pokoju i gdyby nie obecność drugiej kobiety, z pewnością wędrowałaby już po wszystkich zakątkach hacjendy. Na widok Diego zerwała się z kanapy, podekscytowana.

- Dlaczego ten chłopiec się ze mną nie przywitał? – zapytała na wstępie. – To niemiło.

- Felipe przywitał się z tobą na swój sposób – odparł Diego. – Jest głuchoniemy. To mój wychowanek, ale jak mi się zdawało, mamy mówić o tobie. Usiądź, proszę – powiedział, a gdy dziewczynka usiadła ponownie koło Victorii, sam zajął fotel. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, w jaki sposób trafiłaś tutaj do Los Angeles? – Diego ponownie zerknął na przyjaciółkę, ale ta nie wyglądała, jakby zamierzała mu pomóc.

- Siostry franciszkanki pomogły mi się tutaj dostać – odparła Isabel. – Zostałam sama, kiedy mama umarła, i...

- Magdalena nie żyje? – przerwał jej gwałtownie Diego. Dziewczynka spuściła głowę. – Co się stało?

- Siostry mi nie powiedziały – mała podniosła na niego wilgotne oczy. – Wiem, że mama chorowała, ostatnie dwa miesiące mieszkałyśmy w klasztorze. Wtedy powiedziała mi, że... że... – zająknęła się i zaczęła drżeć - że kiedy umrze, mam pojechać do taty. W Madrycie nie miałam nikogo, kto by się mną zajął, a mama nie chciała, żebym została w przytułku u sióstr. – Isabel wyglądała tak żałośnie, że Victoria przysunęła się do niej i przytuliła ją. Diego oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie sądził, że po tylu latach wiadomość o śmierci Magdaleny tak go zaboli. Nie był zaskoczony, spodziewał się tego od momentu, kiedy ta mała powiedziała, czyją jest córką, ale mimo wszystko...

- Ile masz lat? – Diego uniósł w końcu głowę i napotkał wzrok dwóch par oczu – jednych niebieskich, tak podobnych do jego własnych, błyszczących ciekawością i smutkiem, drugich ciemnych, aktualnie sypiących na niego gromy. Dios, Victoria była na niego wściekła. O co? O to dziecko, czy o jego zachowanie?

- W październiku skończę dziewięć – odparła dziewczynka. Diego na moment przymknął oczy i przeliczył. Tak, to by się zgadzało... – Mama powiedziała, że mam ci to dać – przypomniała sobie nagle i spod sukienki wyjęła niewielką sakiewkę. Rozwiązała sznureczek i wyciągnęła ze środka złożoną kopertę. Wychyliła się do przodu i podała ją Diego, który wziął ją odruchowo. Wyciągnął ze środka list, rozprostował go i zaczął czytać.

_Drogi Diego,_

_Wierzę, że po tylu latach możesz mnie nawet nie pamiętać po tym, jak się rozstaliśmy. Nie pisałabym do Ciebie, gdyby nie konieczność. Nie mam wyboru, piszę te słowa prawdopodobnie w ostatnich dniach życia i uważam, że muszę Ci wszystko wyjaśnić._

_Ta kłótnia, która była naszym ostatnim spotkaniem – wierz mi, dotąd żałuję, że tak to się skończyło. Byłam młoda, oboje byliśmy. Moi rodzice, kiedy dowiedzieli się o naszym romansie, zmusili mnie do zerwania go natychmiast. Ani słowo z tego, co powiedziałam wtedy, nie było prawdą. Kilka tygodni później dowiedziałam się, że jestem przy nadziei. Rodzice wysłali mnie do rodziny na wieś i zakazali mi się z tobą skontaktować. Miałam wtedy dosyć czasu, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Ja - dziewczyna z miasta, córka kupca, owszem, ale tylko mieszczanka. Ty – bogaty caballero z Kalifornii, ze szlachetnymi korzeniami sięgającymi dalej niż możesz się dowiedzieć, w dodatku spokrewniony z rodziną królewską. Dziecko poczęte w wyniku romansu zniszczyłoby ci reputację w Madrycie, a tego nie chciałam. Dlatego kiedy wróciłam po ponad roku, samotna, za to z córką, nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Widywałam cię czasami, ty mnie – chyba nigdy. Nie dowiedziałbyś się o Isabel, ale moja rodzina jej nie akceptuje. Rodzice może jeszcze łożyliby na jej wychowanie, ale oboje nie żyją, a moi bracia nie chcą jej znać. Nie mam komu zostawić Isabel, a wiem, że między innymi dziećmi w przytułku będzie nieszczęśliwa. To dobre dziecko, pełne życia i ciekawości świata. Wiem, że ma to po Tobie. Proszę, byś przejął swoje zobowiązania, kiedy ja już nie będę mogła. Nie chciałam tego robić, ale jesteś jej to winien, to twoja córka._

_Isabel zna cię z opowieści. Nie chciałam, by rosła, nie wiedząc, kto jest jej ojcem. Nie wiem, ile zrozumiała, starałam jej się wyjaśnić, jak to z nami było. Wiedz jedno – nigdy nie usłyszała o Tobie złego słowa. Myślę, że kocha obraz ojca, jaki powstał w jej głowie i wierzę, że pokocha również Ciebie, jeśli tylko jej na to pozwolisz. I wybacz mi, jeśli potrafisz. Za późno już, żeby spotkać się jeszcze raz, ale powierzam Ci, co miałam najcenniejsze – naszą córkę. Dbaj o nią dobrze._

_Twoja na zawsze_

_Magdalena_

- Dios... Dios – jęknął Diego. – Ty jesteś moim dzieckiem – zauważył bezsensownie.

- Więc Diego de la Vega ma przeszłość jeszcze ciekawszą, niż myślałam – powiedziała Victoria. Wydawało się, że nie wie, czy ma być zaskoczona, zdenerwowana czy zdegustowana. – Czy to dlatego nigdy nie opowiadałeś wiele o latach spędzonych w Madrycie?

- Nie... – młody de la Vega posłał jej błagalne spojrzenie. – O, Felipe, pokój jest gotowy? – zapytał nagle, bo chłopak wsunął się do salonu. – Chodź, Isabel, pokażę ci twój pokój – powiedział łagodnie do dziewczynki i wstał. Mała poderwała się ochoczo.

- Tato? To znaczy, że mogę zostać? – zapytała podekscytowana.

- Na razie na pewno – odparł Diego, ale myślami był gdzieś bardzo daleko. – Chodź – powtórzył i niezdarnie objął córkę ramieniem. Zaprowadził ją do jednego z gościnnych pokojów, jak zauważył tego, który był najbliżej jego własnej sypialni. W środku krzątała się jeszcze Maria, która powitała dziewczynkę ciepłym uśmiechem, po czym posłała młodemu de la Vedze pytające spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi. Diego pomyślał przelotnie, że powinien zacząć się przyzwyczajać, skoro zgodził się, żeby Isabel została w hacjendzie. Ojciec będzie następny... Ojciec! Diego omal nie potrącił wazy na stoliku przy ścianie, gdy dotarło do niego, co go czeka.

- Na pewno chcesz się odświeżyć i przebrać – powiedział do dziewczynki, nie mając pojęcia, jak się do niej zwracać. – Zostań w hacjendzie, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, daj znać Marii albo poproś Felipe o pomoc. Ja muszę na razie wyjść – zakończył niezgrabnie i wysunął się na korytarz. Victoria zrozumiała jego błagalne spojrzenie i poszła razem z nim.

- Kim ona była? Ta Magdalena? – zapytała cicho Victoria, kiedy oboje odeszli kawałek od pokoju. Diego westchnął.

- Kimś, kogo kochałem w czasie pierwszego roku studiów – odparł krótko. – Rozstaliśmy się, nie miałem pojęcia o tym, że... o Isabel.

- Ahaaa – Victoria patrzyła na niego sceptycznie, jakby uważała, że nie wszystko jej powiedział.

- Victorio, wybacz mi, muszę wyjść – Diego nie pozwolił jej powiedzieć nic więcej. – Ojciec powinien wrócić niedługo, wolałbym go uprzedzić bez świadków. Obawiam się, że jego reakcja może być... gwałtowna.

- W to nie wątpię – prychnęła Victoria. – Jedź, zostanę z Isabel. Chyba dobrze się czuła w mojej obecności. Pilar sobie poradzi z gospodą i zamknie na sjestę – dodała łagodniejszym tonem, litując się nad roztrzęsionym Diego.

- Gracias, Victorio. Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką – Diego odetchnął. Perspektywa zostawienia małej Isabel tylko z Felipe, bo Maria z pewnością miała masę innych zajęć, była niepokojąca i czuł się spokojniej wiedząc, ze Victoria będzie miała oko na jego... córkę.

- Nie ma za co, Diego – Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Twoja córeczka jest urocza – przyznała wesoło i z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu, gdy zobaczyła minę, jaką zrobił Diego na słowo „córka". Młody de la Vega okręcił się na pięcie i wypadł z hacjendy, jakby goniło go stado diabłów.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Diego był tak autentycznie przerażony faktem bycia ojcem, i to ojcem całkiem sporej dziewczynki, że wyglądał jak obraz nieszczęścia. Ona sama także nadal nie mogła się otrząsnąć ze zdumienia. Nie, nie dlatego, że dziecko Diego przejechało pół świata, żeby znaleźć swojego ojca, ale raczej dlatego, że Diego w ogóle był zdolny do romansu. Młody de la Vega, którego znała, zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na kobiety, a tej jednej, którą kochał, nigdy nie wyznał swoich uczuć, jak jej kiedyś przyznał. Victoria uważała swojego przyjaciela za zbyt nieśmiałego, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, więc próba wyobrażania go sobie w romantycznym związku, i to dość uczuciowym, by jego owocem była mała, żywiołowa Isabel, kończyła się pełnym niedowierzania uśmiechem. A jednak... Isabel była za bardzo podobna do ojca, by Victoria mogła mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. To, czego się dowiedziała, rodziło pytanie, czego jeszcze nie wiedziała o swoim przyjacielu, który, zdawałoby się, nie miał żadnych tajemnic. Równie zagadkowa była sama mała Isabel, więc Victoria poszła z powrotem do jej pokoju.

Zaskoczyło ją to, co zobaczyła. Isabel, w czystej, choć nieco pogniecionej zielonej sukience, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, siedziała na łóżku i zanosiła się płaczem. Obok na podłodze leżała zawartość chyba całego największego kufra, z którym przyjechała.

- Isabel, co się...? – Victoria podeszła do niej spiesznie i przykucnęła, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w twarz.

- On mnie nie chce – wychlipała dziewczynka. – Myślałam... mama mówiła... to mój tata! A on mnie nie chce, nie chce mnie znać, nie pokocha mnie – szlochała.

- Ciii, to nie tak, moja mała – powiedziała łagodnie Victoria. – Jesteś sporym zaskoczeniem.

- Ale on mnie nie chce – powtórzyła z uporem Isabel. – Uciekł!

- Nie, Isabel, nie. Zrozum, Diego jest zaskoczony, musi się oswoić z myślą, że ma córkę, i to taką śliczną – señorita zaczęła ostrożnie tłumaczyć.

- To dlaczego pojechał? Dlaczego nie chciał mnie poznać? – upierała się mała. Victoria westchnęła. Jak miała powiedzieć tej dziewczynce, że była sporym zamieszaniem, i to upokarzającym dla jej przyjaciela?

- To nie tak – Victoria usiadła obok na łóżku i przytuliła Isabel. – Diego pojechał porozmawiać najpierw ze swoim ojcem, wolał go uprzedzić. Wiesz, nie codziennie człowiek dowiaduje się, że ma taką dużą córkę albo wnuczkę – uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem pewna, że Diego szybko cię pokocha.

- Tak myślisz? – dziewczynka ożywiła się. – A jaki on jest? Mama mówiła...

- Tak? – teraz to oczy Victorii rozbłysły ciekawością. – Jak twoja mama go opisywała? Wiesz, Diego rzadko mówi o tym czasie – mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. Isabel poprawiła się na łóżku i posłała starszej towarzyszce uśmiech, który zapewne miał oznaczać wspólne sekrety. Zaczęła opowiadać żywiołowo nie o Diego, ale o swojej mamie, o tej tajemniczej Magdalenie, o której Diego nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć. Kiedy jednak przeszła w końcu do tego, co mama opowiadała jej o de la Vedze, oczy Victorii rosły ze zdumienia. Z opisu wyłaniał się bowiem człowiek zupełnie inny niż ten, którego znała. Ale czy tak naprawdę znała swojego przyjaciela? Szczyt zdumienia osiągnęła jednak, gdy Isabel zapytała nagle:

- Myślisz, że pokaże mi, jak się fechtuje? Macie tutaj turnieje szermiercze?

- Turnieje? – powtórzyła Victoria. – W Monterey pewnie są, u nas rzadko kiedy się odbywają. To mała mieścina, prędzej zobaczysz tutaj aukcje bydła czy zawody zręcznościowe między vaqueros.

- Szkoda... Ale chyba caballeros lubią się fechtować? Mama mówiła, że tata brał udział w wielu turniejach.

- Diego? W turniejach szermierczych? – parsknęła z niedowierzaniem Victoria. – Oj, chyba nie, Diego nie nosi broni.

- W Madrycie nosił! I był bardzo dobry – fuknęła dziewczynka. – Mama chodziła na różne turnieje, już potem, jak się urodziłam i byłam mała. Mówiła, że zajmował wysokie miejsca, że wygrywał!

- Ale... – zaczęła Victoria i urwała. Dzisiejszy dzień już wystarczająco pokazał, że Diego był zdolny zrobić więcej, niż się po nim spodziewano. Jeśli więc Isabel twierdziła, że według opowieści jej matki Diego nie dość, że wiedział, za który koniec trzyma się szpadę, to jeszcze umiał się nią dobrze posługiwać, to może coś w tym było. Będzie musiała zapytać później Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :)**  
><strong>

**Rozdział drugi**

Majowe słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy i Diego po trosze żałował, że wychodząc nie zabrał kapelusza, jednak piękny dzień nie mógł odegnać świadomości, co będzie musiał zrobić. Jak miał powiedzieć ojcu, że od lat ma wnuczkę, której tak bardzo pragnął. Zaakceptowanie Isabel, a Diego w nie umiałby inaczej, skoro to była jego córka, rujnowało mu opinię i dobrze o tym wiedział. Co gorsza, hańbiło to imię de la Vegów bardziej, niż zrobiłby to jego wymarzony związek z Victorią.

Przywołanie Victorii uświadomiło mu jeszcze jedną sprawę, którą trzeba będzie rozwiązać, ale na razie musiał ją odłożyć, bo na drodze dostrzegł ojca. Alejandro na widok syna pospieszył Dulcineę i szybko do niego dołączył.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał na wstępie, widząc bardzo niepewną minę Diego.

- Tak... Nie... Musimy porozmawiać.

- Tutaj? Za chwilę będziemy w domu - zauważył Alejandro. Jego syn na samo wspomnienie hacjendy poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo.

- No właśnie... Chciałbym, żebyśmy porozmawiali, zanim wrócimy do domu - wyjaśnił nerwowo Diego. - Proszę, to nie zajmie długo. Możemy zjechać pod tamtą kępę drzew - zaproponował, jednocześnie żałując w duchu, że przed wyjściem, a raczej ucieczką z hacjendy nie napił się czegoś mocniejszego. Może wtedy łatwiej byłoby mu wykrztusić z siebie to, co musiał powiedzieć ojcu.

- Dobrze, Diego - zgodził się Alejandro, zaintrygowany, co takiego leżało synowi na sercu. Dotarli do kępy drzew i starszy de la Vega zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, bo Diego zsiadł z konia i gestem zasugerował mu, by zrobił to samo.

- A więc, Diego? Co takiego się stało, że nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć w domu? - zapytał Alejandro. Diego milczał jeszcze chwilę.

- Będziesz zły, jak ci powiem - odparł w końcu cicho. - Będziesz mną zawiedziony i zdegustowany.

- Dios, Diego! Co ty takiego zrobiłeś? - wykrzyknął Alejandro. Młody de la Vega odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, nim zebrał się na odwagę.

- Ja... ja mam córkę.

- To wspania... - zaczął odruchowo Alejandro, który od dawna czekał na tę nowinę, zanim nie dotarło do niego, co jego syn chciał mu powiedzieć. - Jak to? Jak to - masz córkę?

- No właśnie na tym polega problem - westchnął Diego. - Ale nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego.

- Dios, czego jeszcze nie wiem? Nie mów mi, że ma jeszcze brata bliźniaka. Od kiedy w ogóle wiesz?

- Od jakiejś godziny. Pozwól mi, że ci wszystko wytłumaczę - poprosił Diego.

- Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie - ostrzegł go ojciec. Złość zaczynała przezwyciężać szok, jaki nastąpił po rewelacji syna. Ale Diego jeszcze nie skończył.

- Nie, dzięki Bogu, nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa. Ale wiedz, że Isabel ma osiem i pół roku i właśnie przyjechała z Madrytu - zaczął tłumaczyć Diego. O dziwo, ojciec nie przerwał mu, więc zaczął mówić szybciej w obawie, że nie starczy mu odwagi, by przyznać się do wszystkiego. - Jej matka, Magdalena Bonilla, była moją... Byliśmy razem przez kilka miesięcy w czasie mojego pierwszego roku studiów. Potem, jak się dzisiaj dowiedziałem, rodzina zmusiła ją do zerwania ze mną. Nie widzieliśmy się potem, nie miałem pojęcia o Isabel. A teraz Magdalena nie żyje i mała przyjechała aż tutaj - Diego umilkł. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że miętosi w rękach wodze Esperanzy, wpatrzony w ziemię. Nie odważył się podnieść wzroku na ojca, czekał na jego wybuch.

- Jak śmiałeś! - warknął Alejandro. Wcale nie musiał krzyczeć. - Pojechałeś na studia! Byłem taki dumny, że będziesz miał lepsze wykształcenie niż ja, że pojedziesz do Madrytu się uczyć! Uważałem cię za odpowiedzialnego młodzieńca, ale widać okazałeś się głupim smarkaczem, który poczuł wolność z dala od ojcowskiej ręki! Jak mogłeś tak zszargać swoje imię?

- Ojcze... Miałem dziewiętnaście lat, Magdalena była dwa lata starsza. My... Tak, wiem, to zaszło za daleko, ale...

- Żadnych ale, Diego! - uciął Alejandro. - Ile osób wie o tym bękarcie? - zapytał. Diego żachnął się, słysząc, jakim słowem jego ojciec określił wnuczkę, ale nic na to nie powiedział.

- Victoria, Felipe, Maria... Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze, mała chyba nic nie powiedziała w pueblo - odparł niepewnie Diego.

- Dobrze, żadne z nich nie powinno nikomu powiedzieć - Alejandro ożywił się i zaczął planować. - Wróć do domu i przypilnuj, żeby nikt więcej jej nie widział, ja pojadę porozmawiać z padre Benitezem. Wyślemy ją do misji w Santa Barbara.

- Co? - Diego wytrzeszczył na niego oczy w zdumieniu. - Odeślemy? Ojcze, mówisz o moim dziecku!

- O twoim bękarcie - odparował Alejandro. - Nie będę tolerował jej pod moim dachem. Dziewczynka pojedzie do misji i tam się będzie wychowywać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt się nie dowie.

- Nie - zaprotestował Diego. - Nie pozwolę, żebyś jej to zrobił! Ona tu przyjechała z Madrytu, rozumiesz to? Tylko dlatego, żeby znaleźć swojego ojca i żeby nie chować się w przytułku! A tak się składa, że to ja jestem jej ojcem!

- Nie przypominaj mi! Dość wstydu mi przyniosłeś! Co cię obchodzi to dziecko?

- To, że to dziecko, ta mała Isabel nie jest nic winna temu, skąd się wzięła - wysyczał Diego. Wiedział, że przeprawa z ojcem nie będzie łatwa, ale nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Teraz to on zaczynał być wściekły. - To nie jej wina i nie pozwolę, żebyś ją skrzywdził!

- Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Tak po prostu pozwolisz jej mieszkać w hacjendzie?

- Nie "tak po prostu". Pojadę z nią do naszego prawnika w Monterey i załatwię wszystkie formalności - wyjaśnił Diego, formułując plan w miarę jego wypowiadania. Isabel była jego, a przez szacunek do Magdaleny i poczucie obowiązku nie mógł jej tak po prostu odesłać.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że pozwolę ci dać temu dziecku nasze nazwisko? - wykrzyknął Alejandro. Przez moment sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał policzkiem sprowadzić syna na ziemię, ale opanował się.

- Tak się składa, że to do mnie należy uznanie córki bądź nie - odparował Diego. - Z całym szacunkiem, ojcze, nie możesz mi tego zabronić. Ale... Może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym później, na spokojnie - powiedział nagle zupełnie innym, łagodnym tonem. Alejandro zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. - Chciałbym cię prosić o jedno, ojcze. To miłe dziecko, nie chcę, żeby zostało zranione. Nie wiem, ile wie o stosunkach i czy zrozumie, jakie zamieszanie wywołała.

- Dobrze, Diego - zgodził się niechętnie Alejandro. - Nie powiem przy niej złego słowa. Porozmawiamy wieczorem.

- Gracias, ojcze. Możemy wracać?

- Tak - starszy de la Vega dosiadł Dulcineę. - Ale powiedz mi, kim była jej matka? Co się stało?

- Sam zobacz - odparł Diego i podał mu list wyciągnięty z kieszeni. Ojciec przyjął go i bez słowa ruszył w stronę domu.

W hacjendzie Diego poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Rozmowa z ojcem w pełni uświadomiła mu, że właśnie takiej reakcji powinien był się spodziewać. Jeśli zdecyduje się dać dziecku swoje nazwisko, a tym samym uznać oficjalnie za swoje, będzie musiał liczyć się z nieprzychylnością mieszkańców pueblo. Jednak na razie był zdeterminowany, by chociaż ojca przekonać do swojej... córki.

- Zaczekasz w salonie? Przyprowadzę ją – zaproponował. – I naprawdę, proszę cię...

- Diego, spokojnie – uspokoił go Alejandro. – Obiecałem ci, że nie będę przy tym dziecku reagował gwałtownie. Idź po nią.

Diego westchnął, świadom, ile nerwów kosztowało jego ojca zachowanie spokoju, i wyszedł. Zastukał do pokoju Isabel, odczekał chwilę, a gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, otworzył drzwi. Wewnątrz było pusto. Lekko spanikowany podążył w głąb hacjendy. Zapytany o dziewczynkę Felipe tylko wzruszył ramionami. Victoria musiała już pojechać, bo przed hacjendą nie było jej wozu, ale gdzie jest Isabel? W końcu, tknięty przeczuciem, Diego zajrzał do kuchni i odetchnął. Mała siedziała przy stole, a stojący przed nią pusty talerz świadczył o tym, że obie kobiety zadbały o nią. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało, jakby nagle straciła gdzieś swą wcześniejszą butę.

- Chodź, poznasz mojego ojca – odezwał się Diego, równie onieśmielony jak ona. Isabel zsunęła się z krzesła i bez zaproszenia chwyciła go za rękę. Młody de la Vega pomyślał, że pewnie chodziła tak z matką i teraz w naturalny sposób powtarzała nawyki z ojcem. Z duszą na ramieniu chwycił mocniej dłoń dziewczynki, wygładził jej sukienkę i poprowadził do salonu.

- Więc co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał Alejandro. Siedzieli razem w jego gabinecie, nareszcie sami. Maria położyła Isabel spać pół godziny wcześniej, więc teraz mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

Diego zamyślił się nad odpowiedzią. Przez całe popołudnie obserwował ojca i był zadowolony, bo Isabel rzeczywiście nie odczuła jego niezadowolenia. Zresztą Alejandro szybko zmiękł na widok dziewczynki i porzucił swój oficjalny ton i Diego miał pełne prawo przypuszczać, że nie usłyszy tak ostrych wyrzutów, jak przedtem. Mała była urokliwa, a jego ojciec zbyt długo marzył o wnukach, by jej nie polubić. A on, Diego, mógł i chyba musiał to wykorzystać.

- Przyjechała aż z Madrytu - powtórzył wcześniejszy argument. - To dobra dziewczynka, i taka wesoła... Szkoda byłoby ją odesłać gdzieś, gdzie będzie się chować z gromadką innych dzieci i gdzie nikt jej nie poświęci uwagi. Wolałbym, żeby tu została.

- Masz świadomość, czym to się skończy? - zapytał trzeźwo Alejandro. - Będziesz w stanie znieść kąśliwe uwagi ludzi? Diego, spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Jesteś samotnikiem, czy wytrzymasz, jeśli znajdziesz się nagle na językach całej okolicy?

- Ojcze, ja chcę, żeby Isabel była moją córką. Oficjalnie, tak, jak trzeba - powiedział poważnie Diego. - Jestem to winien jej i Magdalenie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że możesz nie znaleźć żony, która zaakceptuje męża z dzieckiem z nieprawego łoża? – zapytał Alejandro. Diego jęknął w duchu. Nie chciał, bardzo nie chciał poruszać tego tematu. Sprawa jego ożenku była od kilku lat drażliwą sprawą i starszy de la Vega z biegiem czasu był coraz bardziej zdeterminowany, by znaleźć synowi żonę. Diego ze swojej strony nie wyrażał zainteresowania żadną z panien, które mniej lub bardziej wyraźnie sugerował mu ojciec, a o tej jednej, w której był zakochany, nigdy nie wspomniał. Zresztą w tej chwili nawet myśl o Victorii była podwójnie bolesna. Isabel uświadomiła mu bowiem, że nie jest już kawalerem, wolnym strzelcem, lecz ojcem, więc także Zorro nie będzie się już cieszył taką swobodą.

- Ojcze, nie poruszajmy tego tematu – poprosił Diego. – Wiesz, co na ten temat sądzę. Jeśli znajdzie się kobieta, którą pokocham, i która mnie pokocha, to Isabel nie będzie przeszkodą. Jeśli będzie... To znaczy, że nie ma w niej współczucia, a takiej partnerki nie chcę. Tu nie chodzi o zrozumienie dla tego, co zrobiłem w młodości, ale o Isabel. Ona nie jest nic winna – powtórzył któryś już raz tego dnia. Alejandro ze zdumieniem patrzył na syna, który rzadko, a w zasadzie prawie nigdy tak się przed nim nie otwierał.

- Dobrze... A czy myślałeś – zaczął ostrożnie – o tym, jak przekażesz te wieści mieszkańcom? Może... może mógłbyś powiedzieć, że Isabel jest twoją adoptowaną córką? Nie byłoby takiego rumoru.

- Nie – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. – Nie zrobię tego Felipe.

- Słucham? – zapytał Alejandro, nie rozumiejąc.

- Ojcze, Felipe mieszka z nami od wielu lat, jest dla mnie trochę jak syn, trochę jak młodszy brat – tłumaczył cierpliwie Diego. – I mimo tego, mimo tylu lat, nie zrobiłem nic, żeby go adoptować, choć nieraz o tym myślałem. Jak by się poczuł, gdybym nagle powiedział oficjalnie, że adoptuję dziewczynkę, której zupełnie nie znam? I nie chodzi tu o to, jak jest naprawdę. Nie, nie mógłbym go tak zranić.

- Masz rację – zgodził się Alejandro. – Nie podoba mi się to, co wyniknie z twojej decyzji.

- Wiem, mi też nie – przyznał ponuro Diego. Na samą myśl o plotkach, o złośliwych komentarzach, robiło mu się niedobrze, ale wiedział, że z czasem to wszystko ucichnie. Bolała go inna konsekwencja tamtego grzechu młodości, ale z tego nie mógł się ojcu zwierzyć.

- Przemyśl to, Diego – poradził mu ojciec. Diego nieobecnie skinął głową.

- Si, ojcze – odparł, choć decyzję już podjął. – Dobranoc – powiedział i wyszedł. Nie zauważył drobnej sylwetki skulonej za komodą na ciemnym korytarzu.

Gospoda była już zamknięta, ale mimo to ktoś walił głośno w główne drzwi. Zajęta w kuchni Victoria zignorowała to za pierwszym razem, ale kiedy pukanie nie ustawało, zirytowała się w końcu i poszła z zamiarem wyjaśnienia, że już nie obsługuje. Odryglowała drzwi i zamrugała gwałtownie.

Na werandzie stała dziewczynka w znajomo wyglądającej zielonej sukience. Gdyby Victoria miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to ciemne warkocze z krzywo zawiązanymi kokardami i niebieskie oczy mówiły same za siebie.

- Isabel? Co ty tu robisz?

- Uciekłam - odparła rezolutnie dziewczynka. Na zaproszenie Victorii weszła do środka i dopiero wtedy kobieta zauważyła, że musiała płakać.

- Uciekłaś? - powtórzyła señorita Escalante. - I to, jak widzę, na Esperanzie? - dodała, widząc charakterystyczną palomino stojącą spokojnie przy werandzie. Isabel kiwnęła głową i Victoria odniosła nagle wrażenie, że za chwilę się na nowo rozpłacze.

- Mogę zostać? Proszę - dziewczynka spojrzała na nią błagalnie. Victoria zwalczyła w sobie chęć osiodłania swojej klaczy i odwiezienia małej natychmiast do hacjendy. No i zażądania wyjaśnień od Diego, co też takiego zrobił, że Isabel zdecydowała się uciec. Señorita Escalante uznała jednak, że wyjaśnień może jej udzielić również dziewczynka.

- Dobrze, wejdź do środka i idź do kuchni - poleciła. - Zaprowadzę Esperanzę do stajni i zaraz wrócę - powiedziała. Chwyciła klacz za uzdę i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Mała bezbłędnie wybrała w stajni łagodną Esperanzę swojego ojca. Ciekawe, jak Diego poradzi sobie z innym wierzchowcem, pomyślała na poły złośliwie. Wspomnienie przyjaciela kolejny raz kazało jej się zastanowić, co takiego wydarzyło się w hacjendzie, że mała zdecydowała się uciekać po ciemku w okolicy, której nie znała. I dlaczego uciekła akurat do niej. Kipiąc ciekawością, Victoria spiesznie zostawiła Esperanzę w stajni i wróciła do gospody, przy okazji ryglując ponownie drzwi wejściowe.

- Powiesz mi teraz, co się stało?

- Tata mnie nie chce - odparła Isabel. - Mówiłaś, że on potrzebuje się przyzwyczaić, ale on nawet nie chce mnie poznać.

- Czemu tak sądzisz? - zapytała Victoria, nieprzekonana, czy dziewczynka mówi prawdę. Jej przyjaciel, mimo szoku, sprawiał odmienne wrażenie.

- Przez cały dzień on i don Alejandro byli dla mnie mili, ale tylko kiedy byli ze mną - zaczęła mówić Isabel. Victoria zauważyła, że nie nazwała starszego de la Vegi dziadkiem. - Słyszałam ich rozmowę, kiedy myśleli, że śpię.

- Podsłuchiwałaś? Nie powinnaś była - zwróciła jej uwagę Victoria.

- Wiem, ale oni mówili o mnie! - broniła się dziewczynka. - Powiedzieli, że jestem kłopotem i że mnie nie chcą w hacjendzie. Że popsuję tacie opinię. I że nikt go nie będzie chciał. Lepiej by było, żebym zniknęła! - wykrzyknęła rozżalona, ale wbrew obawom Victorii nie rozpłakała się.

Señorita Escalante nie odpowiedziała od razu. Nie chciała dyskutować z Isabel o tym, ile zamieszania wprowadzała. To Diego był ojcem i do niego należało wyjaśnienie tego córce w sposób, jaki uzna za właściwy. Mogła się tylko domyślać burzy, jaką Alejandro zapewne urządził synowi, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że powinien brać pod uwagę uczucia dziewczynki. No ale czego można się było spodziewać po wdowcu i kawalerze? Powinni byli uważać na słowa i lepiej pilnować małej, ale do tego trzeba by w hacjendzie kobiecej ręki.

- Jestem pewna, że Diego będzie się o ciebie martwił - powiedziała w końcu.

- Nie będzie - upierała się Isabel.

- Mogę się założyć, że będzie cię szukać, jak tylko się zorientuje, że nie ma cię w hacjendzie - odparła przekornie Victoria.

- Nie wierzę ci.

- Zobaczysz - zapewniła ją z uśmiechem señorita. - Zostaniesz u mnie na noc. Chodź, przygotuję ci pokój - powiedziała, widząc, że dziewczynka kolejny raz tłumi ziewanie. Mała nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale dała się zaprowadzić na piętro.

- Tylko obiecaj mi jedną rzecz - zastrzegła Victoria, kiedy Isabel znalazła się już w łóżku. - Obiecaj, że nie będziesz stąd uciekać. To niebezpieczne.

- Nie będę - przyrzekła solennie dziewczynka. - Señorita Victoria? Dziękuję, że mnie przyjęliście.

- Dobranoc, Isabel - uśmiechnęła się Victoria. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a potem dla pewności zabrała z dołu klucze od gospody, w razie gdyby niepokorna panienka zamierzała jednak uciekać. Po kim ta mała miała taki charakterek? Bo przecież nie po ojcu. Victoria byłaby prędzej skłonna przypuszczać, że obudził się w niej temperament dziadka. Oby tylko nie pomyliła się w swoich założeniach, bo w przeciwnym razie Isabel bardzo się zawiedzie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

Słońce wpadające przez szparę w zasłonach i świecące prosto po oczach uświadomiło mu, że jest już dosyć późno. Diego niechętnie przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że było po dziewiątej i przez moment zastanawiał się, dlaczego tym razem się nie wyspał. Co Zorro miał tym razem do roboty...? Pomyślał sennie, że chyba z nim gorzej, skoro nie pamięta, dlaczego wyjeżdżał poprzedniej nocy. A potem sobie przypomniał i zerwał się z łóżka. To... to przecież nie był senny koszmar, tylko prawda! Naprawdę miał córkę, a wczoraj wyjechał tylko po to, by rozruszać Tornado i pomyśleć spokojnie. Podjął decyzję wcześniej, ale nie mógł nie rozważać konsekwencji, które zobrazował mu ojciec. Wrócił po trzeciej, przewiany i przewietrzony, ale i tak nie mógł usnąć.

Diego ogarnął się trochę i wyszedł, chcąc się jeszcze raz przekonać na własne oczy, czy Isabel nie była jakimś przywidzeniem. Otworzył po cichu drzwi do jej pokoju, licząc na to, że dziewczynka jeszcze śpi po wczorajszym męczącym dniu. Rzucona na ziemię koszula nocna i wybebeszony kufer powiedziały mu jednak, że o ile córka zwidem nie była, tak z pewnością nie było jej w tej chwili w tym pokoju.

- Isabel? – zawołał dla pewności. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc wyszedł. Nauczony wczorajszym doświadczeniem zaszedł do kuchni, ale zdziwiona Maria powiedziała mu, że jego córka prawdopodobnie jeszcze śpi, bo nie widziała jej tego ranka. Kiedy i ojciec stwierdził to samo, Diego zaczął się martwić. Obszedł całą hacjendę dookoła, zahaczył o ogród, po czym już mocno zdenerwowany wrócił do pokoju dziewczynki. Dokładniejszy rzut oka na łóżko pozwolił mu stwierdzić, że Isabel z pewnością nie spała tej nocy w hacjendzie, a przynajmniej nie tutaj. Diego wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i wpadł na Felipe.

- Co? – zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie, bo chłopak na wstępie zaczął do niego migać. – Koń? Brakuje? – pytał chaotycznie, ale Felipe już pociągnął go za rękaw do stajni. Pusty boks, w którym stała Esperanza, wyjaśnił mu resztę. Felipe był przejęty brakującym koniem, ale Diego jakby nawet o tym nie myślał.

- Isabel. Musiała zabrać Esperanzę – stwierdził, siodłając pierwszego z brzegu wierzchowca. – Szykuj się, trzeba ją znaleźć. Ja powiem ojcu.

W kilka minut później Diego, don Alejandro i Felipe wyjechali z hacjendy. Zdecydowali się najpierw rozejrzeć po okolicy, bo Isabel nie powinna była oddalić się daleko od domu. Diego bał się raczej, że spadła gdzieś z wysokiego grzbietu Esperanzy i zrobiła sobie krzywdę. Alejandro w milczącym zdziwieniu obserwował rosnącą panikę syna i coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Diego wie, co robi, chcąc uznać Isabel za swoją córkę. I że konsekwencje nie będą się dla niego liczyły.

- Myślę, że przede wszystkim mogła chcieć pojechać do pueblo, ale jeśli zmyliła drogę... – zaczął Diego.

- Pojadę w drugą stronę – zaproponował Alejandro. – Wy dwaj sprawdźcie drogę do pueblo. Jeśli się nie znajdzie, będziemy organizować poszukiwania. Powodzenia, synu! – dodał jeszcze i odjechał.

- Dobrze. Felipe, rozdzielimy się przy wzgórzu, pojedziesz w lewo- powiedział młody de la Vega, gdy zostali sami. – Sprawdzisz, czy nie zjechała w tę boczną ścieżkę.

Chłopak zaprotestował gwałtownie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że się nie porozumie z dziewczynką, ale Diego nie zamierzał sobie zaprzątać tym głowy.

- Jeśli ją znajdziesz, masz moje pozwolenie, żeby ją przywieźć choćby i przed sobą w siodle – odparł. – Choć mam nadzieję, że będzie miała dość rozsądku, żeby wrócić z tobą do hacjendy. Obyśmy ją znaleźli – dodał ciszej.

xxx

- I co? Mówiłam ci, tata się pewnie cieszy, że zniknęłam.

Victoria miała ochotę zakląć. Isabel siedziała od rana w kuchni i obserwowała ją, a tę uwagę wygłaszała średnio co dziesięć minut. Victorii znudziło się już tłumaczenie dziewczynce zwyczajów Diego, do których należało raczej późne wstawanie. Kiedy one były już na nogach, Diego mógł jeszcze spać i nawet nie wiedzieć o nieobecności córki. A nawet jeśli zaczął jej już szukać, to nikt nie powiedział, że młody de la Vega zacznie właśnie od pueblo.

- Isabel, przestań – zirytowała się w końcu. – Chodź, pójdziemy po wodę – powiedziała i dała dziewczynce spory dzban do napełnienia. Umówiły się wcześniej, że na razie Isabel będzie się podawać za krewną de la Vegów bez wdawania się w szczegóły. Tak samo fakt, że obecnie znajdowała się pod opieką Victorii, również miał pozostać niewyjaśniony. Dziewczynka zgodziła się, żeby to Diego wyjaśniał wszystko w taki sposób, jaki uzna za stosowny. Victoria szczerze mu współczuła, choć po części należało mu się choćby za to, że nie upilnował dziecka w hacjendzie. Nie sądziła tylko, że dojdzie do tego tak szybko i w dodatku na środku placu.

Victoria i Isabel nabierały właśnie wody w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet, kiedy Diego de la Vega, potargany i w nieco poplamionej koszuli wjechał na plac. Na jego widok Isabel przykucnęła za studnią, żeby kobiety ją przysłoniły.

- Buenos dias, Victorio – przywitał się i zsiadł z gniadego ogiera, którego Victoria nigdy przedtem nie widziała.

- Coś się stało, Diego? – zapytała señorita, ale nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Czyżby twój nowy wierzchowiec cię nie polubił?

- Co? – de la Vega spojrzał na nią w szczerym zdumieniu. – O czym ty... – zaczął i nagle zorientował się, do czego piła Victoria. – Nie, nie sprawiał mi żadnych kłopotów. Ale... Victorio, Isabel... – urwał bezradnie, czując na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia, a jednocześnie zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

- Chyba mam twoją zgubę – uśmiechnęła się filuternie Victoria, litując się nad przyjacielem. Isabel podniosła się zza kobiet.

- Gracias a Dios! – wykrzyknął z ulgą Diego na widok córki. Podszedł prędko i niezdarnie ją uściskał. – Isabel, coś ty sobie myślała? – zapytał ostrzej, wciąż jeszcze zdenerwowany. – Dlaczego wyszłaś sama z hacjendy?

Dziewczynka patrzyła to na niego, to na Victorię, która posłała jej porozumiewawczy uśmiech „a nie mówiłam?". Była zaskoczona, tak obecnością ojca, jak i przejawem uczuć z jego strony, ale nie dała się łatwo przekonać.

- Po co miałam zostać? – zapytała buńczucznie. – Nie chcecie mnie tam przecież – zauważyła. Jej wysoki głosik przyciągał uwagę kolejnych ludzi, przez co Diego był coraz bardziej zmieszany.

- Nie chcemy? – powtórzył po niej. – Isabel, gdyby mi nie zależało na tobie, nie posyłałbym Felipe na wzgórza, ani nie sprawdzałbym każdego wykrotu przy drodze do pueblo w obawie, że spadłaś gdzieś z konia.

- Umiem jeździć – oburzyła się dziewczynka.

- Ale nie znasz okolicy i nie znasz konia. Bo wzięłaś Esperanzę, nie mylę się, prawda?

- Jest u mnie w stajni – wtrąciła się Victoria, niezmiernie ciekawa, jak jej przyjaciel z tego wybrnie, a jednocześnie zadowolona, że nie pomyliła się co do niego. Przeprawa z charakterną córeczką musiała być dla niego ciężkim przeżyciem, zwłaszcza w obecności tak wielu świadków.

- Wzięłam – przyznała Isabel. – Chciałam uciec. Nie chcę, żebyście mnie gdzieś odsyłali – zaczęła nagle krzyczeć przez łzy. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, co się robi z takimi jak ja? Mama myślała, że tu może będzie inaczej, dlatego kazała mi jechać. Jej rodzina też mnie nie chciała! – mała szlochała już otwarcie. Victoria powstrzymała się, by nie podejść i nie przytulić jej. Nie, powtórzyła sobie w duchu, Diego musi sobie sam poradzić, choć był wyraźnie przerażony łzami dziecka.

- Dios – jęknął. Przyklęknął i położył dziewczynce dłonie na ramionach. – Isabel, jesteś moją córką i nie zamierzam cię nigdzie odsyłać – zapewnił spokojnie.

Dookoła zawrzało. Choć Diego nie powiedział tego szczególnie głośno, ludzie poruszyli się niespokojnie i zaczęli początkowo szeptać, a potem już głośno wymieniać uwagi. Czy don Diego de la Vega właśnie nazwał tę dziewczynkę swoją córką? Jakim cudem? A jeśli to prawda, to skąd ona się wzięła? I kto był jej matką?

- Naprawdę? – dziewczynka, jakby nieświadoma rumoru dookoła, podniosła na ojca błyszczące od łez oczy. – Nie odeślesz mnie?

- Nie – zapewnił ją jeszcze raz Diego. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się wystraszyłem, jak zobaczyłem, że ciebie nie ma.

- Co tu się dzieje? – rozległ się nagle głos alcalde. Ignacio de Soto przepychał się przez tłum, by zobaczyć, co było przyczyną zgromadzenia. – De la Vega? - zapytał zdumiony. Rzeczywiście, młody caballero klęczący przed obco wyglądającą dziewczynką, do tego señorita Escalante i tłum gapiów dookoła – to wszystko stanowiło zgoła niecodzienny widok.

- Witaj, Ignacio - Diego wstał i zdobył się na swój zwykły uśmiech. Silił się na swobodny ton, ale nie zdołał ukryć zakłopotania.

- Co ma znaczyć to całe zamieszanie, Diego? - powtórzył pytanie de Soto. - Nie chcesz chyba spędzić popołudnia w areszcie za zakłócanie spokoju? - roześmiał się kpiąco.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - uśmiech Diego był raczej nerwowy.

- Domyślam się, że to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce, od którego chciałbyś zacząć pokazywać Los Angeles swojej córce - ostatnie słowo de Soto wymówił z jawnym lekceważeniem. Widać musiał usłyszeć część rozmowy. - Nawet z dzieckiem nie umiesz sobie poradzić - alcalde pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Swoją drogą, jestem zaskoczony, że znalazła się kobieta, którą zdołałeś zaciągnąć do łóżka.

Diego poczerwieniał ze wstydu i złości, ale nim zdołał zdobyć się na odpowiedź, która pasowałaby do obrazu młodego de la Vegi, Isabel wyrwała się do przodu.

- Mówisz o mojej mamie! - krzyknęła piskliwie. - I do mojego taty! - dodała zaraz. Diego spojrzał na nią przelotnie, zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą frontu.

- Ignacio, uchybiasz czci kobiety, która nie żyje - powiedział ostrzegawczo, jednocześnie obejmując córkę ramieniem, by nie zrobiła czegoś głupiego.

- Kochanicy. I to twojej - Prychnął alcalde. - Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty. I lepiej naucz manier i szacunku tego swojego bękarta - dorzucił na odchodnym i zaczął przebijać się między ludźmi z powrotem do swojego biura.

Victorię zatchnęło z oburzenia. Wiedziała, że Ignacio de Soto nie darzył jej przyjaciela szacunkiem, ale jego słowa były jawną pogardą. Miała ochotę pójść za alcalde i powiedzieć mu parę słów prawdy, skoro Diego nie potrafił. Była zła na nich obu, ale mogła zrozumieć, że Diego miał już serdecznie dosyć. Młody de la Vega musiał jednak domyślić się, co jej chodzi po głowie, bo chwycił ją za rękę.

- Victorio, proszę, nie rób sceny – szepnął błagalnie. Drugą ręką trzymał Isabel, która mamrotała coś pod nosem. Victoria mogłaby przysiąc, że nie były to raczej słowa przystające dobrze wychowanej dziewczynce, ale cóż, w końcu płynęła na statku z marynarzami i tułała się trochę, zanim nie dotarła do Los Angeles, więc miała aż nadto okazji, by poznać niektóre wyrażenia. Señorita Escalante nie wątpiła, że mało która zakonnica byłaby zdolna utrzymać w ryzach tak wścibskie dziecko.

- I tak już zrobiliśmy – odparła cicho.

- Co to za człowiek? Jak on mógł? – zaczęła się ciskać Isabel. – Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś?

- Isabel... – spróbował wtrącić się Diego.

- Przecież on obrażał mamę i ciebie! I mnie! Dlacze...

- Isabel, dość – warknął w końcu jej ojciec. – Miarkuj swoje słowa, nie chcę się za ciebie wstydzić – upomniał ją cichym głosem, żeby tylko ona i, niestety, stojąca przy nich Victoria to usłyszały. – Ach, i dla twojej wiadomości, Ignacio de Soto jest naszym alcalde – powiedział z wyczuwalną niechęcią. – Nie chcę, żebyś pakowała się w kłopoty na samym początku, zwłaszcza, że jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Niezależnie od tego, jak inni odnoszą się do ciebie, chcę, żebyś ty odnosiła się do nich z szacunkiem.

- Ale dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś? – upierała się dalej Isabel. – W Madrycie już byłby z tego pojedynek! Przecież byś go pokonał!

Teraz już Diego wyraźnie się zmieszał. Mała właśnie z całą pewnością oświadczyła, że powinien był stanąć do pojedynku. Owszem, normalnie powinien by, ale nikt tego po nim nie oczekiwał. Nikt, prócz niej. Co go bardziej niepokoiło, to przekonanie Isabel, że byłby w stanie pokonać de Soto w owym pojedynku, podczas gdy on oficjalnie może i rozróżniał końce szpady, ale niewiele więcej umiał. W całym zamieszaniu spowodowanym najpierw pojawieniem się, a potem zniknięciem córki przeoczył jeden ważny szczegół. Jeśli Isabel wiedziała o nim to, co pamiętała Magdalena... Mógł mieć spore kłopoty. Już teraz nie podobały mu się zmarszczone brwi Victorii, bynajmniej nie w kpiącym niedowierzaniu, lecz w zamyśleniu, jakby próbowała coś sobie przypomnieć.

- Nie sądzę, Isabel – powiedział wreszcie z zakłopotaniem. – Nie jesteśmy w Madrycie.

- Ale mama mówiła... – dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z żalem w oczach, a potem nagle okręciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do gospody, urażona.

- Wczoraj mówiła to samo – odezwała się Victoria. Diego posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. – Jak zostałyśmy same, porozmawiałyśmy sobie trochę. Naprawdę brałeś udział w turniejach szermierczych? – zapytała, szczerze zaciekawiona. Zaskoczył ją popłoch przyjaciela. Co takiego jeszcze wydarzyło się podczas jego studiów w Hiszpanii?

- Na pierwszym roku robiłem różne dziwne rzeczy – powiedział w końcu, jakby zawstydzony. – I rzeczywiście, próbowałem swoich sił w szermierce, ale szybko zrezygnowałem. To nie dla mnie – przyznał. – I nigdy nie umiałem dość, bym umiał zwyciężyć z de Soto w pojedynku, zwłaszcza po tylu latach.

- Dlaczego zarzuciłeś szermierkę? – indagowała dalej Victoria, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego nigdy nie zapytała Diego o to. To przecież nie tak, że Diego nigdy nie chwytał za szpadę, Victoria aż za dobrze pamiętała oba przypadki, kiedy jej przyjaciel wyzwał kogoś na pojedynek. Raz chodziło o obrazę ojca, raz – o nią samą. I o ile za pierwszym razem Zorro wyratował Diego z pojedynku, tak drugi z nich się odbył. Victoria przeżyła wtedy chwile grozy, pewna, że jej przyjaciel zginie, ale cudem wywinął się z tego jedynie ze skręconą kostką. – I czy naprawdę ją zarzuciłeś? – zapytała nagle. – Isabel mówiła o różnych turniejach, w których zwyciężałeś, również później.

- Dzieci mają bujną wyobraźnię – uśmiechnął się Diego. – A ja... powiedzmy, że pewien nieprzyjemny wypadek na dobre obrzydził mi szpadę – dodał zażenowany. Nerwowym ruchem otrzepał rękaw, zabrudzony zapewne w czasie poszukiwań córki. Victoria natychmiast zrozumiała, że rozgrzebała jakąś bardzo nieprzyjemną i drażliwą dla młodego de la Vegi sprawę.

– Widziałeś się dzisiaj w lustrze? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

- Tak, a czemu? – Diego uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

- To lepiej chodź zobacz jeszcze raz.

Isabel boczyła się na Diego jeszcze przez pół dnia, po tym jak przekonał ją, żeby dała Victorii spokój i wróciła z nim do hacjendy. Mógł oczywiście ją do tego zmusić, ale perspektywa urządzenia kolejnej sceny na placu skutecznie go do tego zniechęciła. Mała miała mu za złe, że pozwolił alcalde mówić w taki sposób i nie chciała uwierzyć ani jemu, ani Victorii, że zawsze tak reagował. Diego zirytował się w końcu i powiedział, że muszą wrócić i uspokoić don Alejandro, że się znalazła. To przekonało Isabel, by pożegnała się z Victorią. Zanim jednak wyjechali, Diego poprosił przyjaciółkę o chwilę rozmowy, podczas gdy Isabel poszła do stajni obejrzeć za dnia klacz, na której przyjechała poprzedniego wieczoru.

- Czemu nie posłałaś słowa do hacjendy? - zapytał z urazą. - Nie denerwowalibyśmy się.

- Trzeba było pilnować dziecka - wytknęła mu Victoria i nalała mu kawy.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będzie chciała uciekać? - zapytał Diego. - Victorio, nie mam pojęcia, jak z nią postępować - przyznał. - Felipe jest jedynym dzieckiem, z jakim miałem kiedykolwiek do czynienia, ale on jest zupełnie inny.

- Specjalnie nic ci nie powiedziałam - odparła Victoria. - Isabel przyjechała wczoraj do mnie zdeterminowana, żeby nie wrócić. Powiedziała mniej więcej to, co dzisiaj na placu - że jej nie chcecie. Wiedziałam, że niezależnie od wszystkiego będziecie jej szukać, więc chciałam jej udowodnić, że się troszczysz.

- Dios, musiała usłyszeć moją wczorajszą rozmowę z ojcem - zorientował się nagle młody de la Vega.

- Jak don Alejandro zareagował?

-A jak myślisz? Nie jest zachwycony - powiedział krótko Diego. - Rzeczywiście wolałby, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o Isabel.

- To chyba już na to za późno - prychnęła Victoria. - Wszyscy już wiedzą.

- Wiem - westchnął Diego. - Jak mówiłem, nie jest i nie będzie zachwycony, ale pogodził się już z faktem posiadania wnuczki - powiedział, a potem podniósł wzrok znad swojej kawy i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Victorii. - Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować. Za opiekę i za pomoc. I... - zawahał się i umilkł.

- Tak?

- Za to, że mnie nie oceniłaś. To... To wszystko... Ja zupełnie nie... - zaplątał się.

- Nie ma za co, Diego - Victoria uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. - Będziesz dobrym ojcem.

xxx

Potem, w hacjendzie, po długiej rozmowie z Isabel, a potem jeszcze z nią i z ojcem, Diego stanowczo stwierdził, że zdecydowanie woli spędzić pół dnia na bezdrożach, uganiając się za bandytami jako Zorro. Isabel była słodkim i kochanym dzieckiem, ale niewątpliwie miała charakterek i potrafiła wykończyć człowieka psychicznie, zwłaszcza kogoś, kto nie przywykł do dzieci. Diego z trudem powstrzymał się od zadania ojcu pytania, czy on też potrafił postawić dom na głowie. Bardzo chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać, może trochę powspominać, ale wiedział, czym to się skończy - przypomnieniem ojcu, jak bardzo zawiódł się na swoim synu, a tego Diego nie chciał, przede wszystkim dlatego, by nie zburzyć kruchego porozumienia w sprawie Isabel. Dlatego też odetchnął, kiedy Felipe zabrał jego córkę, żeby pokazać jej okolice hacjendy. Teraz, wieczorem, bezpiecznie schronieni w jaskini, mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

- Jak ci się podoba twoja siostrzyczka? - zapytał Diego, czesząc swojego wierzchowca. Tornado zaczynał ostatnio protestować, bo miał mniej czasu dla niego.

Felipe wyszczerzył się i wykonał sugestywny gest przejeżdżania nożem po gardle, ale zaraz spoważniał.

- Tak, twoja siostra - potwierdził Diego, kiedy już zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło. - Jesteś tak samo moim dzieckiem jak i ona, jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, zaskoczony, ale i uradowany. Diego był mu jednocześnie ojcem i starszym bratem, a choć Felipe miał już prawie siedemnaście lat i wyrósł z wieku dziecięcego, trochę obawiał się, jak obecność Isabel wpłynie na ich swoistą więź. Wyglądało na to, że wcale nie tak bardzo, jak przypuszczał.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Przyjazd Isabel nie zachwiał wprawdzie stosunkami między Diego i Felipe, ale z pewnością zmienił życie codzienne w hacjendzie. Na początku nie było zresztą tak źle, bo Diego zabrał swoją córkę do Monterey, by uregulować z prawnikiem de la Vegów wszystkie formalności. Don Alejandro nalegał, by ktoś z nimi pojechał, ale Diego uparł się, że pojadą tylko we dwoje. Chciał wprawdzie, by towarzyszył mu Felipe, ale chłopak odmówił. Dał swojemu opiekunowi do zrozumienia, że ten musi się przyzwyczaić do swojej córki i lepiej ją pozna, jeśli będą sami. Diego obawiał się, że przyczyny odmowy chłopaka mogły być zupełnie inne i długo rozmawiał z nim przed wyjazdem. W końcu Felipe, nie mogąc przekazać wszystkiego gestami, sięgnął po pióro. Dopiero wtedy zdołał go przekonać, że nie chowa żadnej urazy. I, jak wytknął już później z uśmiechem, ktoś musiał się zająć Tornado. Tak więc Diego i Isabel pojechali do Monterey sami, a gdy wrócili po dziesięciu dniach, mała, teraz już oficjalnie Isabel de la Vega, była wpatrzona w ojca jak w obrazek. Także Diego zdawał się oswoić z córką i nawiązać z nią całkiem dobry kontakt.

Don Alejandro nie widział jednak sprawy w tak różowych barwach. Ponieważ Diego wyjechał, ominął go najgorszy rumor wokół jego osoby. Ludzie w pueblo komentowali głośno sprawę, ale mało kto wypowiadał się z taką pogardą jak de Soto. Diego de la Vega był jednak lubianą osobą, a zwłaszcza ubożsi farmerzy cenili go za pomoc, jakiej nigdy nie wahał udzielić się im w potrzebie, więc fakt posiadania nieślubnego dziecka nie zachwiał tak bardzo jego opinią. Los Angeles nie składało się jednak wyłącznie z peonów i don Alejandro odczuł to na własnej skórze. Z powodu nieobecności syna to on musiał wysłuchać wszystkich wyrzutów i gorzkich uwag, z jakimi przychodzili do niego inni caballeros. Zwłaszcza ci będący ojcami dorosłych już panien nie omieszkali uświadomić de la Vegi, że raczej nie może na nich liczyć, gdyby szukał synowi żony. Inni dziwili się, że Alejandro w ogóle na to pozwolił i wyrażali swoją dezaprobatę. Kiedy starszy de la Vega wysłuchał już wszystkich uwag, uświadomił sobie, że jego syn popełnił właśnie towarzyskie samobójstwo. A także, don Alejandro miał niemiłe przeczucie, że tak właśnie będzie, Diego nie zwróci na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Jego syn mógł wrócić z Hiszpanii pełen pomysłów i nowych wpływów, ale on, Alejandro, został wychowany w bardziej surowych warunkach i pewnych zasad zamierzał w domu przestrzegać, nieważne, czy Isabel była legalnym dzieckiem czy nie. Dlatego też, gdy jego syn i wnuczka wrócili z Monterey, oświadczył, że musi postarać się o guwernantkę dla Isabel. W hacjendzie była wprawdzie Maria, ale ona miała zbyt wiele obowiązków, żeby móc otoczyć małą pełną opieką. I jak bardzo by Diego nie był zdeterminowany, żeby sprawdzić się w roli ojca, po prostu nie mógł zajmować się wszystkim. Alejandro żałował, że nie pomyślał o tym, zanim jego syn nie pojechał do Monterey, by tam rozejrzeć się za opiekunką. Na razie więc to Diego opiekował się córką, gdy tylko mógł, a kiedy obowiązki wzywały go gdzie indziej, Felipe pilnował dziewczynki.

Brak guwernantki pozwolił don Alejandro odkryć jeszcze jedną rzecz. Diego był świetnym nauczycielem, a teraz na nowo sobie o tym przypomniał. Oczywiście, starszy de la Vega wiedział, że jego syn od lat uczył Felipe różnych mniej lub bardziej, ale zwykle bardziej przydatnych rzeczy, ale rzadko kiedy miał okazję go przy tym obserwować. Teraz także ożywiony głos Diego i pełen podekscytowania śmiech dziewczynki dało się słyszeć w salonie.

Alejandro stanął w wejściu i przyglądał się synowi. Na stole leżało kilka naczyń. Diego trzymał w ręku jedno z niewielkich pudełeczek wypełnione żółtym proszkiem. Obok niego Felipe spalał trochę tego proszku na łyżce wewnątrz wysokiego naczynia.

- Dobrze, Felipe, wystarczy - powiedział Diego i dał mu znak gestem. Chłopak cofnął rękę z łyżeczką i Diego szybko nakrył wieko naczynia. - Isabel, wrzuć do środka ten liść - zwrócił się do córki. Kiedy dziewczynka wybrała jeden z leżących na stole liści i wrzuciła go do środka, młody de la Vega ponownie położył talerz na kolbie.

- I co teraz? - zapytała podekscytowana Isabel.

- Obserwuj uważnie - przykazał jej Diego i wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Felipe. Obserwujący ich Alejandro uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dawno nie widział u syna takiego entuzjazmu.

- Ojej! - pisnęła nagle dziewczynka. - Ale on się zrobił zupełnie biały! - wykrzyknęła zdumiona.

- To, co palił Felipe, to siarka - zaczął tłumaczyć Diego. - To właśnie jej opary zadziałały tak żrąco i zniszczyły liść. O, witaj, ojcze - młody de la Vega zorientował się nagle, że ojciec ich obserwuje.

- Obawiam się, że muszę wam przerwać zabawę. Diego, chciałbym, żebyś pojechał do rodziny Pedra Montavlo.

- Co się stało? Czyżby znowu...?

- Niestety. Pedro był załamany, spotkałem go w pueblo. Obiecałem, że ktoś z nas pojedzie dowiedzieć się, jak możemy pomóc - odparł Alejandro. Diego posłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, już pojadę - powiedział. - Felipe, idź osiodłać konie - poprosił. Chłopak zostawił na stole naczynia i wyszedł.

- Dokąd jedziesz? Mogę też? - zapytała Isabel. Diego zabierał ją ze sobą, gdzie tylko mógł, po trosze dlatego, żeby córka poznała okolicę i jego zwyczaje, ale też, żeby nadrobić lata, kiedy byli rozdzieleni oceanem.

- Nie, nie tym razem. To nie są widoki dla ciebie - odparł stanowczo Diego.

- Ale Felipe może! - oburzyła się dziewczynka. - Dlaczego on, a ja nie?

- Pewne miejsca nie są odpowiednie dla dziewczynek w twoim wieku - włączył się Alejandro. - Felipe jest od ciebie dużo starszy - powiedział, a Diego był mu wdzięczny, że nie dodał, że Felipe jest chłopcem. Isabel miała dobre zadatki, by stać się niezależną kobietą, taką, jaką była Victoria i pewnie by się obraziła.

- Zostań, Isabel. Dam ci coś do czytania - odezwał się Diego. - Zaraz wrócę, ojcze - powiedział i zabrał córkę do biblioteki. Zatrzymał się przed regałem i przez chwilę wodził oczami po półkach. Z radością odkrył, że książki nie były Isabel obce i dziewczynka chętnie czytała. Na większość klasyków, które Diego tak uwielbiał, była jeszcze za mała, ale w hacjendzie było trochę pozycji kupionych w czasie, gdy to Diego był dzieckiem, a potem sam młody de la Vega przywoził trochę dla Felipe. Miał więc teraz w czym wybierać. W przypływie humoru sięgnął w końcu po niezbyt dużą książkę w brązowej okładce.

- Robin Hood? - Isabel przeczytała tytuł i spojrzała pytająco na ojca.

- Powinno ci się spodobać - powiedział Diego i wyszedł, uśmiechając się do siebie. Jak dotąd obecność Zorro nie była ostatnio konieczna w pueblo, raczej w dalszych okolicach, i Isabel nie miała okazji go zobaczyć, a i Victoria chyba nic jej nie opowiadała. Tak czy inaczej, przygody powinny jej przypaść do gustu.

Młody de la Vega dołączył do ojca i uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jego twarzy.

- Co się stało tym razem?

- Próbowali podpalić dom Pedra - odparł Alejandro. - Spłonęła na szczęście tylko stajnia, ale ich najstarszy syn był w domu.

- Boże, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Alonso nie żyje? – zapytał gwałtownie Diego. Najstarszy syn Pedra Montavlo, szesnastoletni Alonso, był jednym z jego uczniów. Chłopak uczył się najpierw w szkółce misyjnej, a potem przychodził czasami do hacjendy, razem z kilkoma innymi rówieśnikami, gdzie Diego uczył ich bardziej zaawansowanej matematyki. Alonso był bystry i rodzice wiele sobie po nim obiecywali. Z tego, co wiedział młody de la Vega, odkładali pieniądze, by móc go posłać do szkoły w Monterey.

- Nie, dzięki Bogu, żyje - uspokoił go ojciec. - Głupi, próbował ich zatrzymać. Miał szczęście, że uszedł z życiem, ale pobili go. Mimo to zdołał ocalić oba konie.

- Zobaczę, co możemy zrobić - obiecał Diego. Pożegnał się i wyszedł do czekającego już Felipe. Był bardziej zdenerwowany, niż dał ojcu odczuć. Pedro Montavlo padł ofiarą gangu, który od dwóch tygodni terroryzował okolicę. Ich przywódcą był Mauricio Briseño, ścigany listem gończym. Banda nachodziła drobnych farmerów, żądając pieniędzy. Gdy spotykali się z odmową, podpalali całe gospodarstwa. Ignacio de Soto wysyłał wprawdzie patrole żołnierzy, ale znając ich wyszkolenie Diego wątpił, by odnieśli sukces. On sam od dłuższego czasu włóczył się po okolicy, próbując wpaść na trop bandytów. Grupa była jednak dobrze zorganizowana, a teren ich działania zbyt rozległy. Ponadto Diego dowiadywał się zawsze z pewnym opóźnieniem, więc nim zdołał dotrzeć jako Zorro w miejsce kolejnego ataku, bandyci byli już daleko. Poza tym młody de la Vega zorientował się, że wymknięcie się z hacjendy w sytuacji, kiedy Isabel chodziła za nim krok w krok, gdzie tylko się dało, robiło się znacznie trudniejsze. Dlatego też, skoro nadarzała się okazja, wolał pojechać na miejsce jako Diego.

Zbliżenie się do złapania bandy kosztowało go tydzień spędzony w siodle gdy tylko się dało i szereg niedospanych nocy. Diego musiał niechętnie przyznać, że trafił na godnego przeciwnika. Mauricio Briseño musiał się zorientować, że jest tropiony i udowadniał Zorro, że potrafi się dobrze ukryć. W efekcie Diego znikał na całe dnie, zostawiając Isabel pod opieką Felipe i wymyślając coraz to nowe wymówki, i jeździł po okolicy, wierząc bardziej w łut szczęścia niż we własne zdolności. Wracał do domu, starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że spędził dzień na pisaniu kolejnych artykułów czy wierszy, a potem ponownie wymykał się wieczorem do jaskini. Za każdym razem miał coraz większe wrażenie, że Felipe ma ochotę go zamordować. Na nieszczęście ich obu Isabel szybko czytała, a przygody Robin Hooda bardzo przypadły jej do gustu. Za bardzo. Felipe, skazany na jej towarzystwo, po tygodniu miał serdecznie dość. Kiedy Diego wrócił do jaskini późną nocą i przeciągając się, zesztywniały po długiej jeździe, powiedział, że natrafił na obóz gangu, chłopak omal go nie wyściskał. Na nieme pytanie, dlaczego ich nie złapał, młody de la Vega odpowiedział sennie, że był zbyt zmęczony i nie ufał sobie. Zresztą dowiedział się, że bandyci rozzuchwalili się poprzednimi powodzeniami i zamierzali pojechać następnego dnia do pueblo. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak zadbać, by banda nie opuściła Los Angeles i trafiła prosto do więzienia. Diego nie wątpił, że Ignacio de Soto w głębi ducha będzie mu za to wdzięczny.

- Felipe, pojedziemy gdzieś? – Isabel złapała chłopaka za rękę i zmusiła go do obrócenia się. Felipe zaklął w duchu. Miał nadzieję, że mała nie znajdzie go w końcu ogrodu, ale widać się pomylił. Diego wyjechał z rana i Isabel znów znalazła się pod jego opieką. W dodatku dziewczynka nie zamierzała snuć się sama po hacjendzie, kiedy mogła mieć towarzystwo. Felipe zresztą zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy ją w ogóle można zostawić samą, po tym, jak nakrył ją na próbie powtórzenia jednego z doświadczeń, które pokazał jej Diego. Isabel miała surowy zakaz ruszania jakichkolwiek rzeczy ojca, zwłaszcza tych, których zastosowania nie znała, ale widać nuda i ciekawość były silniejsze.

- Felipe, proooooszę – marudziła dalej Isabel. – Może tata będzie w pueblo. No choooooodź – powtarzała, mimo że Felipe w akcie desperacji obrócił się do niej tyłem. Dziewczynka jednak nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do tego, że oficjalnie nie słyszał i nie przestała mówić, nawet gdy nie widział jej ust. Potem nagle obrócił się i zamigał do niej powoli, tak, żeby zrozumiała. Isabel nie miała większych problemów z porozumiewaniem się z Felipe, często instynktownie rozumiała, co chciał jej przekazać. Prócz tego Diego wyjaśnił jej gesty, których chłopak używał najczęściej i chociaż dziewczynka myliła je często, zwykle w końcu udało im się dojść do porozumienia.

- Pojedziemy do pueblo? – upewniła się Isabel. Felipe potaknął. Pueblo oznaczało gospodę, a w niej – Victorię Escalante, która chociaż na chwilę odciągnie od niego uwagę dziewczynki.

Isabel pobiegła do stajni, a Felipe poszedł za nią. Towarzystwo wścibskiej dziewięciolatki działało mu już na nerwy, ale wycieczka do pueblo powinna być dla nich obojga miłą odmianą, a w każdym razie była lepsza niż uciekanie przed dziewczynką w hacjendzie. Felipe sprawnie osiodłał konie.

- Gdzie tata poszedł? – zapytała nagle Isabel, gdy chłopak skończył. Felipe zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co Diego tym razem powiedział córce, zanim wyszedł. Wzruszył ramionami. – Jego klacz jest tutaj – dziewczynka wskazała na Esperanzę stojącą spokojnie w boksie obok. Była wyraźnie zaciekawiona i Felipe obiecał sobie w duchu, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką przekaże Diego, gdy ten wróci do domu. Drugą będzie uświadomienie mu, że jeśli nadal zamierza wyjeżdżać jako Zorro na pół śpiąco, to on, Felipe, umywa ręce. Póki co dał tylko Isabel do zrozumienia, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest jej ojciec, i wyprowadził oba konie ze stajni. Pomógł dziewczynce wsiąść, zastanawiając się, na co się wdrapała, kiedy uciekła z hacjendy pierwszego wieczoru, i pojechali do pueblo.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Victoria przyjęła ich oboje ze swoim zwykłym radosnym uśmiechem. Nie było tajemnicą, że bardzo polubiła córkę swojego przyjaciela i wpuszczała ją do siebie do kuchni, ile razy Isabel znudziła się wędrowaniem po placu czy też siedzeniem z Diego w jego biurze redaktora. Teraz także Victoria wciągnęła dziewczynkę w rozmowę. Z pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem kiwnęła głową, gdy Felipe zapytał, czy mała może zostać i złożył ręce w błagalnym geście, gdy Isabel obróciła się do niego tyłem. Tak uspokojony, przekazał Victorii, że będzie na terenie misji, i czym prędzej uciekł z kuchni.

- Znów jesteś sama z Felipe? – zapytała domyślnie Victoria, gdy chłopak sobie poszedł. – Gdzie Diego?

- Nie wiem – odparła Isabel. – Od tygodnia prawie nie ma go w domu. Dał mi książkę do przeczytania i nawet nie miał czasu, żeby ze mną o niej porozmawiać – dodała urażona.

- Cóż, cały Diego – skwitowała z uśmiechem señorita Escalante. – Jesteś pewna, że nie zaszył się gdzieś z jakąś książką? Albo nie maluje jakiegoś krajobrazu?

- Nie wiem – powtórzyła dziewczynka. – Nic mi nie chciał powiedzieć. A przecież nie robiłby tajemnicy, gdyby malował, prawda?

- Może chce ci zrobić jakąś niespodziankę? – zasugerowała Victoria. – Zaraz wrócę – powiedziała i wyszła z pełnymi talerzami. Przeszła przez salę i postawiła zamówienia przed klientami. Rozmawiała właśnie z jednym z caballeros, kiedy na werandę wtargnęło czterech mężczyzn. Przez otwarte drzwi Victoria widziała, jak hałaśliwie usadzili się przy jednym ze stołów. Przeprosiła don Augustina i ze ścierką w ręku wyszła na dwór.

- Życzycie sobie czegoś, señores? – zapytała chłodno. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś wszczynał burdę w jej gospodzie, a ci obcy wyglądali, jakby nie potrzebowali wiele, by zrobić dużo zamieszania. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie, ale jak na złość sierżant Mendoza musiał już spożyć swój lunch, albo jeszcze nie zwolnił się z garnizonu, żeby przyjść na ciepły posiłek. W ogólnym zamieszaniu Victoria nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy go dzisiaj obsługiwała; zresztą Mendoza mógł zamówić posiłek u Pilar i ona sama mogła nawet nie wiedzieć, że był.

- Twojego towarzystwa, przede wszystkim – odparł najbliższy z nich i próbował sięgnąć ręką w co ciekawsze miejsca, ale Victoria była na to naszykowana. Trzasnęła tacą w wysuniętą dłoń i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość.

- Podać wam coś do jedzenia lub do picia? – Victoria powtórzyła pytanie w zmienionej formie. – Niczego innego tu nie dostaniecie, o ile nie chcecie wynająć pokojów na noc.

- Nie sądzę, byś powinna odmawiać, señorita – odtrącony mężczyzna wstał i stanął naprzeciw niej. – Zwykle żądamy pieniędzy, ale mogłabyś wykupić się w inny sposób – lubieżny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Napastnik chwycił Victorię za rękę.

- Zostaw mnie! – señorita Escalante szarpnęła się, ale nie zdołała się oswobodzić. Spojrzała w kierunku wnętrza gospody, licząc na pomoc, i zaklęła. Pomiędzy gośćmi, którzy orientowali się właśnie, że coś jest nie w porządku, przedzierała się Isabel.

- Victorio, możesz mi... – zaczęła i urwała przestraszona. Ktoś przytomniej myślący chwycił ją za ramiona i pociągnął z powrotem do wnętrza.

- Radziłbym posłuchać, kiedy señorita prosi – rozległ się nagle głos z boku. Bandyta, który odważył się zaczepić Victorię, nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy odziana w czarną rękawicę pięść posłała go na drugi koniec werandy.

- Zorro! – krzyknęła z ulgą Victoria. – W samą porę!

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł z galanterią Zorro. – Wyglądasz piękniej niż kiedykolwiek – powiedział, uśmiechając się i puścił do niej oczko. Jednocześnie jego szpada już wirowała w powietrzu w osłonie przed pozostałymi trzema bandytami.

Victoria posłała mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech i cofnęła się, by nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Automatycznie objęła ramieniem Isabel, która do niej dołączyła. Obie stały i patrzyły oczarowane, Victoria z miłością, Isabel z szerokimi z podziwu i zdumienia oczami. Zorro rozbroił jednego z przeciwników, jednocześnie osłaniając się taboretem przed atakiem noża drugiego z nich. Poczciwe siedzisko sprawdziło się znakomicie w roli zarówno tarczy, jak i ogłuszacza. Zdzielony po głowie bandyta osunął się na deski werandy. Ostatni z nich wycofał się z werandy na plac, gdzie było więcej miejsca.

Już po pierwszych ruchach można się było zorientować, że obcy miał pojęcie, co się robi ze szpadą. Zorro docenił to. Zasalutował przeciwnikowi i przyjął wyzwanie. Dwa ostrza tańczyły w seriach szybkich cięć, wypadów i zasłon, a przeciwnicy okrążali się, coraz bardziej oddalając się od gospody. Victoria zbiegła po schodach, by lepiej widzieć, a Isabel podążyła za nią. Señorita wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, dopóki Zorro nie skomplementował jej ponownie między jednym cięciem i drugim. Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że obcy nie był wyzwaniem dla Zorro i, że ten po prostu bawi się pojedynkiem. Niestety, nie było mu dane długo się nim cieszyć.

- Zorro!

- Żołnierze, złapać go!

Grupka lansjerów, a za nimi Ignacio de Soto, wpadła na plac. Zorro natychmiast zakończył zabawę i szpada bandyty poleciała w bok, by wylądować niegroźnie w piasku. Celnie wymierzone uderzenie posłało również jej właściciela na ziemię. Zorro gwizdnął i obejrzał się na żołnierzy, by ocenić odległość dzielącą ich od niego, a potem podbiegł do Victorii. Przez jego twarz przemknęło zdumienie, gdy zobaczył Isabel, ale zaraz złożył zwyczajowy pocałunek na dłoni swej ukochanej.

- Będziemy musieli porozmawiać – szepnął jej szybko i skoczył na Tornado, który wypadł zza rogu. Nim żołnierze zdążyli dopaść gospody, Zorro znikał już za bramą pueblo.

- Łaaał - westchnęła z podziwem Isabel. - Kto to był?

- To był Zorro - odparła uśmiechnięta Victoria, wciąż wpatrzona tam, gdzie zniknął czarny jeździec. - I znów nie miał dla mnie chwili - westchnęła.

- Zorro? Lis? - powtórzyła zdziwiona Isabel. - Opowiesz mi o nim? Proooooszę.

- Oczywiście. Zaraz będzie sjesta, zamknę gospodę i będziemy miały całe popołudnie na opowieści. Może pójdziesz do misji do Felipe i mu powiesz, niech przyjdzie na lunch, jak będzie chciał.

Południowy skwar minął i Diego uznał, że najwyższy czas wybrać się do pueblo. W błogosławionej ciszy w hacjendzie dokończył pisać artykuł i liczył na to, że złoży przynajmniej pierwszą stronę gazety. Wyprawa Zorro udała się połowicznie. Czterej bandyci zostali wprawdzie zamknięci w areszcie, ale to nie był cały gang, co oznaczało, że nadal będzie musiał się włóczyć po okolicy. Cóż, Isabel znów będzie niepocieszona, pomyślał, zatrzymując się na placu.

Otwierał właśnie drzwi do swojego biura, kiedy zobaczył, że Felipe spieszy ku niemu od strony kościoła. Już z daleka migał do niego, żeby zaczekał. Diego zostawił drzwi i wyszedł mu naprzeciw.

- Co takiego, Felipe? – zapytał. Chłopak migał do niego w zawrotnym tempie. – Isabel jest w pueblo? Tak, widziałem ją. Co? Co Zorro? – zapytał skonfundowany i zamrugał. – Co? Victoria opowiada Isabel o Zorro? Madre de Dios, tego mi tylko brakowało – jęknął i ruszył w stronę gospody, ale Felipe chwycił go za ramię. Wskazał na Diego, potem na Esperanzę, a potem wykonał gest oznaczający Isabel.

- Gracias, Felipe. Następnym razem będę ostrożniejszy – obiecał. – Chodź, przekonajmy się, co takiego Victoria naopowiadała Isabel.

Mimo sjesty Diego skierował się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Wiedział, że Victoria zwykle tylko je zamykała, nie zasuwając skobla. Teraz także były otwarte. Młody de la Vega wszedł cicho i zatrzymał się nagle przed przepierzeniem, słysząc rozmowę. Felipe uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, jakby chciał mu wytknąć, że porzuca maniery dla ciekawości. Diego tylko położył palec na ustach.

-...gdybyś tylko to widziała! – mówiła właśnie Victoria. – Myśleliśmy, że Zorro zginął, a on pojawił się na własnym pogrzebie! Alcalde Ramone był wściekły. Ale później... Dopiero wtedy było co oglądać! Całe pueblo migotało od rozbłysków, a wokół huczało, jakby naprawdę uzbrojona armia atakowała Los Angeles! Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, bo na pewno nie miał wsparcia armii duchów, jak powiedział wtedy alcalde.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – Victoria mówiła dalej z przejęciem i rozmarzeniem. – Albo jak kiedyś przekonał alcalde, że wręczył mu prawdziwy klejnot z Guadalupe, a potem się okazało, że ten niby prawdziwy klejnot zamienił się w glutowatą papkę.

Diego i Felipe wymienili spojrzenia. Wyglądało na to, że Victoria dobrze pamiętała szczegóły wszystkich akcji Zorro. Pytanie brzmiało, ile jeszcze byłaby w stanie sobie przypomnieć, gdyby naprawdę zaczęła się zastanawiać. Jednak nie to, a następne słowa Isabel wprawiły Diego w zdumienie.

- Ten Zorro jest prawie tak niesamowity jak tata – stwierdziła dziewczynka z całą dziecięcą stanowczością. Za ścianą Diego omal nie upuścił swoich notatek do gazety. Niezliczoną ilość razy don Diego de la Vega był przyrównywany do Zorro, z wytknięciem, ile ten pierwszy mógłby się nauczyć od drugiego, ale jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy Zorro nie został przyrównany do zwykłego caballero, za jakiego uchodził Diego. Młody de la Vega uznał, że najwyższy czas przerwać tę rozmowę. Dał znak Felipe, żeby wycofał się po cichu. Po chwili obaj weszli do kuchni.

- Buenos dias, Victorio – powiedział Diego. Na jego widok Isabel poderwała się z ławy.

- Tato! Nie uwierzysz, kogo widziałam! I co mi Victoria opowiadała! – zaczęła mówić, podekscytowana. Jej ojciec uśmiechnął się i wymienił spojrzenia z Victorią.

- Uwierzę, Isabel, uwierzę – zapewnił wesoło.

- Buenos dias, Diego – przywitała go Victoria. – Znów szukasz swojej zguby? – zapytała, drażniąc się z nim.

- Nie, nie – roześmiał się Diego. - Tym razem obie moje zguby zostawiły mi kartkę na biurku – dodał, wskazując na Isabel i Felipe. Chłopak posłał mu urażone spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, że on zgubą nie był. – Nie sądziłem tylko, że znów wylądują u ciebie. Przepraszam za kłopot.

- Żaden kłopot, Diego – zapewniła go Victoria. – Miałyśmy wspaniałe popołudnie, prawda, Isabel?

- Jeszcze jak! – wykrzyknęła dziewczynka. – Tato, opowiesz mi coś jeszcze o Zorro? Tak pięknie opowiadasz, może...

- Opowiadasz? – wtrąciła się señorita Escalante. Rzuciła przyjacielowi zaciekawione spojrzenie. Diego zmieszał się. Owszem, opowieści na dobranoc były ich małym sekretem. Podczas podróży do Monterey musieli coś robić wieczorami i Diego odkrył, że snucie opowieści nie jest takie trudne. Początkowo opowiadał Isabel historie przeczytane gdzieś czy zasłyszane, ale potem złapał się na tym, że zamiast przypominać sobie, układał je od nowa, czasami wplatając w to własne doświadczenia. Isabel pokochała te swoiste bajki na dobranoc i w domu także nieraz się ich dopraszała, jeśli tylko znalazła ojca wieczorem.

- Tata niesamowicie opowiada! – odezwała się Isabel. – Gdybyś go tylko słyszała!

- Victoria jest chyba trochę za duża na bajki – zauważył Diego, a Victoria roześmiała się.

- Bzdura, nigdy nie jest się za starym na bajki, jeśli są dobrze opowiedziane – zaczęła się z nim droczyć. – Posłuchałabym, ale chyba nie teraz.

- Może kiedyś... – Diego zawiesił głos. – Isabel, chodź, będę potrzebował pomocy twojej i Felipe w biurze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział piąty**

- Nudzę się - stwierdziła Isabel, podnosząc głowę znad zeszytu. Diego wprawdzie zadbał, żeby miała co robić i napisał jej sporo równań matematycznych do rozwiązania, ale dziewczynka miała dość czasu, żeby je zrobić. Była zła, bo to nie ojciec, a Felipe sprawdził jej wszystko i wytknął błędy.

Siedzący na kanapie Felipe zignorował pytanie, którego oficjalnie nie mógł usłyszeć. Książka, którą czytał, była ciekawa, ale w tej chwili miał do zrobienia kilka rzeczy w jaskini. A dopóki Isabel chodziła za nim krok w krok, nie miał szans, żeby się wymknąć. Osobiście Felipe odliczał już dni do przyjazdu guwernantki. Niestety dla niego nie wiedział jeszcze, kiedy to nastąpi.

- Felipe, nudzę się - Isabel stanęła nad chłopakiem. Teraz już nie mógł udawać. Niechętnie zamknął książkę i posłał dziewczynce pytające spojrzenie.

- Zrobimy coś? - zapytała mała. - Proszę, Felipe, cokolwiek!

Felipe wzruszył ramionami, dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma pomysłu. Dziewczynka namyślała się przez chwilę, a potem zaczęła szybko mówić, nie przejmując się, że jej towarzysz jej nie zrozumie. Na twarzy Felipe pojawił się uśmiech i chłopak zabrał ją do ogrodu. W kwadrans później, już sam, przemknął z powrotem do hacjendy. Nacisnął panel na kominku i z ulgą zbiegł do ukrytej komnaty. Miał szansę na chwilę spokoju, Isabel najwyraźniej spodobał się jego pomysł.

ZZZ

Czarne chmury, napływające coraz szybciej od południa nakazywały pośpiech. Tornado węszył niespokojnie, czując nadchodzącą burzę. Diego zrezygnował z poszukiwań i zawrócił do domu, by nie dać się zaskoczyć w polu. Zaczynał powoli mieć dosyć. Czterej bandyci wprawdzie od tygodnia byli już w areszcie alcalde, ale pozostałych pięciu nadal jeździło po okolicy. Jak na złość, Diego miał bardzo ograniczony czas. Krowy cieliły się i każda para rąk była potrzebna, vaqueros było momentami zbyt mało. Nieraz Diego pędził na pastwiska prosto z jaskini. Alejandro był tym zaskoczony, a dziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy synowi towarzyszyła Isabel. Diego nie widział w tym problemu. Skoro Felipe od lat podążał za nim jak cień, to dlaczego jego córka nie mogła? Starszy de la Vega wspominał wprawdzie o stosowności pewnych miejsc dla małej dziewczynki, ale rozumiał, że dopóki nie było guwernantki, nie można było ciągle skazywać Felipe na jej towarzystwo.

Patyk przeleciał parę metrów przed nosem Tornado. Ogier prychnął ostrzegawczo. Kolejny świsnął poziomo i wylądował w trawie kawałek dalej. Diego odruchowo sięgnął po szpadę, zaskoczony, ale opuścił rękę, gdy ponad krzakami zobaczył dziecko z kijem wygiętym w łuk. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zaraz zamrugał, jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony. To małe stworzenie, ubrane w bluzkę z koronkowym kołnierzykiem i ewidentnie za duże spodnie, z długimi ciemnymi włosami związanymi różową wstążką, niewątpliwie było jego córką. Dokładniejszy rzut oka pozwolił mu stwierdzić, że owe za duże spodnie należały do Felipe, co było kolejną pozycją na liście rzeczy, o które zamierzał zapytać potem swojego wychowanka.

- Zorro! – wykrzyknęła na jego widok Isabel, bynajmniej nie wystraszona. Diego z jednej strony się ucieszył, ale z drugiej zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, co jeszcze Victoria opowiedziała jego córce. Zeskoczył z siodła i podszedł bliżej.

- Witaj, mała lady Marion – przywitał ją z uśmiechem. Zaskoczona mina dziewczynki uświadomiła mu, że właśnie popełnił błąd.

- Skąd wiedzieliście? – zapytała i wojowniczo zacisnęła rękę na łuku. – Właśnie czytałam Robin Hooda.

- Nie ma wielu kobiecych postaci, które mogłabyś naśladować – odparł Diego, mając nadzieję, że to wyjaśnienie będzie dla niej wystarczająco wiarygodne. – Co robisz sama tak daleko od domu?

- Bawię się. Taty nie ma w domu, ale Felipe mi zrobił niesamowity łuk! – rozentuzjazmowała się dziewczynka. – Obiecał mi, że go ozdobi później!

- Nie powinnaś tak się sama oddalać, tu nie jest bezpiecznie – zauważył Diego, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że porozmawia o tym z córką przy najbliższej okazji. – A za chwilę zacznie padać. Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.

- Naprawdę? Na Tornado? – oczy Isabel aż świeciły się z podekscytowania. – Łaaaaaał! – Dziewczynka bez strachu podeszła bliżej. Diego pomyślał z humorem, że żaden z żołnierzy nie miałby odwagi podejść do Tornado. No tak, ale Isabel o tym nie wiedziała.

- Podsadzę cię – powiedział Diego i ujął ją pod boki. Dziewczynka nagle spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jesteś tak wysoki jak tata – stwierdziła. Diego poczuł się, jakby zaraz miały się pod nim ugiąć nogi. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy porzuciła oficjalną formę. – Kim jesteś?

- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć – Diego usadowił się za nią i skierował Tornado w stronę hacjendy. – Moja tożsamość musi pozostać sekretem, żebym mógł swobodnie działać.

- Znasz mojego tatę? – Isabel okręciła się, żeby móc na niego patrzeć. – Diego de la Vegę?

- Nie sądzę, byśmy mieli okazję spotkać się osobiście, Isabel – odpowiedział Diego, czując się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Miał wrażenie, jakby maska ześlizgiwała się mu z twarzy i w niczym nie pomogło upewnienie się, że wciąż tam była, a węzeł dobrze się trzymał.

- Znasz moje imię? – zdziwiła się dziewczynka. – Skąd?

- Staram się być na bieżąco ze sprawami w pueblo. Trudno byłoby przegapić takie zamieszanie – odparł swobodnie Diego i uśmiechnął się, w duchu odliczając metry dzielące go od domu. Isabel nie zamykała się buzia. Dziewczynka trajkotała przez całą drogę powrotną i Diego miał okazję nasłuchać się o samym sobie. Tata to, tata tamto... Nie miał pojęcia, że córka zdążyła tak dobrze go poznać. Kiedy w końcu zostawił ją przed hacjendą i odjechał spiesznie, by zdążyć przed deszczem, wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia.

Pierwsze krople deszczu złapały go tuż przed jaskinią. Na szczęście zdążył przed ulewą i nie był kompletnie przemoczony. W środku, w komnacie, zaskoczył go porządek. Ostatnio na nic nie miał czasu i jego pedantyczne laboratorium przestało być tak pedantyczne.

- Dobra robota, Felipe - pochwalił Diego, widząc chłopaka w części stajennej. Zeskoczył z siodła i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Wiesz, gdzie jest Isabel? - zapytał pozornie swobodnie, ale Felipe zbyt dobrze go znał. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i niepewnie wskazał na górę.

- O tak, teraz niewątpliwie jest u siebie - powiedział Diego. - Dopiero co ją tu zostawiłem. Tak, jako Zorro - uściślił. - Dlaczego? Spotkałem ją samą, strzelającą patykami. Nie omieszkała mi się pochwalić, że ty jej zrobiłeś łuk.

Felipe w odpowiedzi dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że miał już dość towarzystwa dziewczynki. Diego roześmiał się.

- Jeśli mój ojciec ją tak zobaczy, znów będzie awantura o wychowanie naszej małej damy - stwierdził, przebierając się. - Co? Bo strzela z łuku? Nie, chociaż to pewnie też. Powiedz mi, skąd ona wytrzasnęła twoje spodnie?

Felipe wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Diego roześmiał się ponownie i poprawił pas.

- Muszę przyznać, że nasza mała lady Marion wyglądała nader osobliwie - skomentował, a potem spoważniał. - Miała dużo do powiedzenia o swoim ojcu. Jeśli i z innymi obcymi rozmawia tak swobodnie... Tak, Felipe, to może być spory kłopot. A najgorsze jest to, że jeśli się nie przyzna do wycieczki z Zorro, to nawet nie będę mógł jej zbesztać za oddalanie się od domu.

ZZZ

Pierwszy od dwóch tygodni wieczór, kiedy nie zamierzał nigdzie się włóczyć jako Zorro, wcale nie dał mu odpoczynku. Diego przypomniał sobie o sprawie, którą dotąd spychał na bok. Bardzo tego nie chciał, ale Zorro musiał porozmawiać z Victorią. Perspektywa tego, co zamierzał zrobić, była bolesna, ale uważał, że nie może inaczej. To byłoby nie w porządku wobec Victorii. Już lepiej... lepiej było cofnąć swoją obietnicę i pozostawić señoricie wolny wybór. Nie był już kawalerem, wolnym strzelcem, nie mógł tak po prostu flirtować.

Diego zaszył się w jaskini, kiedy tylko Isabel zniknęła mu z oczu. Uporządkował trochę stół laboratoryjny, niepotrzebnie, skoro Felipe sprzątnął go wcześniej tego samego dnia. Przebierając się stwierdził, że czarna koszula jest poplamiona i potem długo szukał innej. Szczotkował właśnie grzywę Tornado, kiedy Felipe wślizgnął się do niego. Zdziwił się, że Diego jeszcze nie wyjechał. Szybko osiodłał czarnego ogiera i posłał opiekunowi wyczekujące spojrzenie.

- Masz rację, Felipe, nie ma co tego odwlekać – westchnął młody de la Vega. – Już idę.

Felipe nagle zawahał się. Chwycił Diego za rękaw, jakby chciał mu zasugerować, żeby został.

- Nie, nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć – zaprzeczył Diego. – Victoria zasługuje na coś lepszego. Życz mi szczęścia – mruknął sarkastycznie i dosiadł Tornado. – Mam nadzieję, że wrócę – uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyjechał.

ZZZ

Victoria sprzątała gospodę po długim dniu, kiedy okno nad jej głową szczęknęło cicho. Señorita drgnęła, jak zawsze, ale nie wystraszyła się. Tylko jedna osoba wchodziła tędy do jej kuchni.

- Zorro! - wykrzyknęła cicho Victoria i uśmiechnęła się. - Czekałam na ciebie.

- Czekałaś? - zdziwił się Zorro.

- Przez cały tydzień - dokończyła dziewczyna. - Powiedziałeś, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać - przypomniała mu. Odstawiła suchy talerz na szafkę i zapytała. - Zjesz ze mną kolację? Jest wprawdzie późno, ale...

- Nie, dziękuję - przerwał jej Zorro. Nadal stał przy ścianie, choć Victoria pragnęła znaleźć się już w jego ramionach. - Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział. Jego chłodny spokój, pokrywający nerwowość i brak uśmiechu zaalarmowały Victorię.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała zaniepokojona. Zlustrowała swego ukochanego wzrokiem, szukając jakiś zranień czy oznak choroby, czegokolwiek, co sugerowałoby, że coś było nie w porządku.

- Tak... Nie... - Zorro zawahał się, ale wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. - Coś się zmieniło w moim życiu. Coś, co nie pozwoli mi dotrzymać obietnicy.

Victorię zatkało. Patrzyła na Zorro i próbowała zrozumieć, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

- W czyim życiu coś się zmieniło? - zapytała w końcu. - Legendy, czy mężczyzny skrytego za tą maską?

- Mężczyzny - odparł cicho Zorro. Victoria gdzieś podświadomie zauważyła, że nie odważył się podejść bliżej i w jakiś sposób dało jej to poczucie ponurej satysfakcji.

- Kim ona jest?

- Słucham? - nie zrozumiał Zorro.

- Żenisz się, prawda? - powtórzyła Victoria. - Masz kobietę. Kim ona jest? - zapytała jeszcze raz lodowatym tonem.

- Victorio, nie ma innej kobiety - zapewnił ją Zorro, gdy już odzyskał głos. - Nigdy nie było i nie będzie. Kocham cię - wyznał. Dopiero wtedy do Victorii w pełni dotarło, co próbował zrobić. Señorita Escalante wybuchła gniewem.

- Więc o co chodzi? - krzyknęła. - Ledwie miesiąc temu mi się oświadczyłeś, a dziś chcesz to odwołać? Niedoczekanie!

- Victorio, to nie tak... - zaczął tłumaczyć się Zorro. - Ja... Mam inne zobowiązania.

- Zorro, przecież powiedziałam, że na ciebie zaczekam - przypomniała Victoria. - Nie zmieniłam zdania, jestem gotowa zaczekać, aż będziesz wolny.

- To... To nie o to chodzi - sprostował banita. - Nie tylko Zorro ma zobowiązania, lecz także...

- Także kto?

- Ten, kto się kryje za tą maską - Zorro nie patrzył na nią. - Victorio, proszę, zrozum...

- Nie! - Victoria z wściekłością trzasnęła ścierką o stół. - Nie zrozumiem. I dopóki nie przedstawisz mi sensownego powodu, dla którego nie możesz dotrzymać obietnicy, nie pozwolę ci zerwać zaręczyn!

- Ja naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć ci nic więcej bez zdradzania... - Zorro urwał.

- Och! - warknęła ze złością Victoria. - Wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Jakie są te zobowiązania? - ponowiła pytanie. Zorro milczał.

Nieoczekiwanie odpowiedział jej huk wystrzału na zewnątrz. Victoria podskoczyła, a Zorro natychmiast znalazł się między nią i drzwiami, skąd najpewniej mogło nadejść niebezpieczeństwo.

- To brzmi jak kłopoty - rzucił szybko. - Zostań tu! - polecił jeszcze i wypadł z kuchni, by wyjść z gospody głównymi drzwiami. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad złością na Zorro i własnym rozsądkiem. Victoria pobiegła za nim i zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

Zamieszanie skupiało się przy wejściu do biura alcalde. W świetle sączącym się przez drzwi gospody Zorro rozróżniał niebieskie mundury żołnierzy z warty, którzy wyraźnie się bronili. Napastników było pięciu, ich atak skierowany był na biuro. Na areszt, pomyślał Zorro, doskonale wiedząc, kim byli. Łysy mężczyzna w ciemnej kurtce niewątpliwie był Mauriciem Briseño, który postanowił odbić swoich kamratów. Cóż, wyjątkowo źle trafił.

Zorro przemknął przez plac. Nim bandyci zdołali go zauważyć, świsnął bat i jeden z nich spadł z konia. Celny kopniak nie pozwolił mu się podnieść. To oznaczało, że zostało jeszcze czterech.

- W samą porę! - zawołał sierżant Mendoza, w którego ogłuszony bandyta mierzył z pistoletu chwilę wcześniej. Zorro uśmiechnął się i przytknął dwa palce do ronda kapelusza, nim obrócił się, by skonfrontować się z następnym przeciwnikiem.

Mauricio Briseño już przedtem udowodnił, że nie brak mu sprytu. Teraz także nie czekał, aż spadnie na niego bicz, lecz zaatakował. Zorro uchylił się, ale dowódca bandy nie stracił równowagi. Niemal natychmiast obrócił się, by z kolei zasłonić się przed pięścią Zorro. Zamaskowany banita uśmiechnął się, widząc wyzwanie, jednakże kolejny huk wystrzału przypomniał mu, że nie są sami, więc nie może skupiać się na jednym przeciwniku. Cofnął się i sięgnął po szpadę. Spowodowane tym zaskoczenie dało jakiemuś żołnierzowi kilka cennych sekund przewagi, które wystarczyły, by postrzelił jednego z napastników. Trzeci próbował zajść Zorro od tyłu, ale spotkał się z odzianą w rękawicę pięścią.

- Chyba nie będzie dane nam się dłużej zabawić, przyjacielu - powiedział Zorro z niemal przepraszającym uśmiechem, jakby naprawdę tego żałował. Mauricio wyszarpnął swoją szpadę, ale banita niemal natychmiast go jej pozbawił. Był teraz w takiej pozycji, że widział werandę gospody, a na niej Victorię. Zorro zaklął w duchu. Przecież prosił ją, żeby została w środku! Dowódca bandy zobaczył jego wahanie i wywinął się, zwiększając dystans między nimi. Chciał uciec, lecz Zorro gwizdnął. Z zaułka wypadł Tornado i odgrodził mu drogę.

- Nie tym razem - Zorro zamachnął się, ale w tym samym momencie padł strzał. Bat chybił celu, a Zorro zachwiał się, gdy lewy bark eksplodował bólem tuż poniżej obojczyka. Na szczęście byli jeszcze żołnierze i po raz pierwszy od dawna był wdzięczny za ich obecność.

- Tornado! – zawołał, cofając się, byle dalej od lansjerów. Zajęci bandytami czy nie, w każdej chwili mogli zapomnieć o tym, że dopiero co im pomógł i spróbować go schwytać. Czarny ogier zostawił Briseño, któremu dotąd blokował drogę i wrócił do swojego pana. Zorro dosiadł go niezdarnie i podjechał jeszcze do werandy, gdzie Victoria zastygła w przerażeniu.

- Adios, señorita – powiedział, lecz nie zmusił się do uśmiechu. Skinął jej jeszcze głową i popędził Tornado. Nie obrócił się, więc nie wiedział, że Victoria odprowadzała wzrokiem jego przechyloną w bok sylwetkę, dopóki nie zniknęła w ciemności nocy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział szósty**

Krew była lepka i ciepła. Diego czuł, jak spływała mu po żebrach i ramieniu. Starał się ignorować ból promieniujący z barku i przyciskał do rany kawałek materiału znalezionego w sakwie. Tornado na szczęście nie potrzebował jego stałej uwagi; mądre zwierzę wiedziało, że ma wracać do domu. Diego tylko zaciskał zęby i skupiał się na tym, żeby dojechać do jaskini. Nie wiedział, jakie szkody wyrządziła kula, ale musiał jak najprędzej zatamować krwawienie, jeśli chciał zminimalizować skutki. Całe szczęście, że było późno. Istniała niewielka szansa, że spotka kogoś w hacjendzie, nim dotrze do swojego pokoju.

Znajomy zapach siana w zagrodzie Tornado Diego powitał z jękiem ulgi. Zsunął się ostrożnie z siodła, starając się nie urazić bardziej ramienia.

- Wybacz, przyjacielu, później się tobą zajmę - powiedział i odetchnął głębiej. Ogier parsknął w odpowiedzi i tryknął go nosem. Diego wyszedł z zagrody i zaklął. Felipe nie było w jaskini, a on potrzebował jego pomocy. Młody de la Vega rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Nie mógł zaryzykować szukania chłopaka po hacjendzie w stroju Zorro. Przebranie się w strój caballero bez opatrzenia rany nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Diego odłożył zakrwawioną szmatę i sięgnął po czysty ręcznik. Przycisnął go do barku i zorientował się, co na pewno może sprawdzić. Podszedł do ściany i wyjrzał przez wziernik.

- Gracias a Dios! - Diego odetchnął, zobaczywszy Felipe siedzącego na sofie z jakąś książką. Wszedł spiesznie po schodach i przekręcił świecznik. - Felipe, chodź szybko - powiedział półgłosem. Chłopak poderwał się i zmierzył swojego opiekuna przerażonym wzrokiem. Zostawił książkę i spiesznie dołączył do Diego, zamykając przejście za sobą. Młody de la Vega czuł na sobie jego pytające spojrzenie i niemal uśmiechnął się, gdy Felipe zamigał do niego na schodach.

- Nie, to nie przez Victorię. Briseño zaszczycił pueblo swoją obecnością - powiedział Diego. - Pomóż mi zdjąć koszulę - poprosił. Chłopak sprawnie rozpiął guziki i ostrożnie zdjął czarny materiał. Diego starł ręcznikiem część krwi i skrzywił się. Kula utkwiła poniżej obojczyka, tuż koło pachy. Problem polegał na tym, że trzeba ją było jeszcze usunąć.

- Będziemy potrzebować wody - powiedział Diego. - Przygotuj bandaże i podaj mi ten wąski nóż - poprosił. Felipe kiwnął głową. Położył nóż na biurku i przymusił opiekuna, żeby usiadł, a sam zaczął szykować potrzebne rzeczy. Diego posłusznie osunął się na krzesło.

- Podaj mi jeszcze tę whisky, które stoi tam na półce - poprosił. Chłopak uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, ale spełnił prośbę. Diego przelał ostrze alkoholem, żeby je zdezynfekować. Przekręcił się tak, żeby jak najlepiej widzieć zranione ramię. Spróbował wsunąć ostrze w ranę, żeby wygrzebać kulę, ale paroksyzm bólu kazał mu się cofnąć z jękiem. Odetchnął głębiej kilka razy, żeby się uspokoić, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zaniepokojone spojrzenia Felipe. Kolejna próba również nie zdołała pokonać blokady. Diego żachnął się i jęknął, kiedy Felipe położył mu rękę na zdrowym ramieniu.

- To... boli - wycedził młody de la Vega przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wziął jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów i podniósł wzrok na swojego wychowanka. - Nie dam rady sam wyjąć kuli - musiał w końcu przyznać. Felipe spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, kiedy zrozumiał, o co Diego go prosi. - Dasz sobie radę, nie bój się - powiedział spokojnie Diego, starając się ukryć własne kiepskie samopoczucie. - Przetrzyj ranę - instruował. - Widzisz kulę. Nie jest głęboko. Trzeba ją wydłubać.

Felipe niepewnie pokiwał głową. Stanął tak, żeby nie zasłaniać sobie światła i spróbował wyjąć kulę. Gdy tylko ostrze dotknęło krwawiącej rany, Diego szarpnął się odruchowo. Felipe natychmiast cofnął się w panice.

- Nie, w porządku – uspokoił go Diego. – To trzeba tak zrobić, tylko że ja...

Felipe zawahał się mimo zapewnienia swojego opiekuna. Nie chciał mu sprawiać bólu, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że kulę trzeba było usunąć. Nieoczekiwanie zorientował się, że pomoc stała tuż przed jego nosem. Chłopak sięgnął po szklankę i nalał sporo whisky. Diego wykrzywił się. Nie lubił whisky, a tym bardziej efektu, jaki potrafiła mieć na człowieka, jeśli za dużo wypił.

- Chyba masz rację - przyznał jednak z niechęcią. Wziął szklankę i pociągnął spory łyk. Alkohol palił w gardle, zwłaszcza kogoś tak nienawykłego do mocnych trunków jak Diego. Pomyślał sarkastycznie, że przez tyle lat pilnował się, żeby nie przesadzić z alkoholem tylko po to, żeby teraz specjalnie upijać się whisky w szybkim tempie.

- Więcej tego nie wypiję - zaprotestował w końcu, kiedy Felipe ponownie przechylał butelkę nad szklanką. W naczyniu brakowało prawie połowy zawartości. Tyle na raz Diego nie pił od czasu pobytu w Madrycie. Już czuł, że szumi mu w głowie. Większa ilość alkoholu mogłaby mu po prostu zaszkodzić, zamiast tylko go znieczulić.

- Lepiej nie będzie - powiedział po dłuższej chwili i oparł się wygodniej. - Musisz usunąć...

Felipe potaknął i ponownie sięgnął po cienki nóż. Wiedział, że skoro zdecydował się upić Diego, to teraz będzie musiał polegać głównie na własnym rozsądku. Zawahał się na moment, a potem usiadł młodemu de la Vedze okrakiem na kolanach, żeby możliwie ograniczyć jego ruchy. Dodatkowo unieruchomił go lewą ręką, a prawą zaczął dłubać ostrzem w ranie. Diego spiął się i jęknął, ale nie rzucił się tak gwałtownie jak przedtem. Zagryzł wargi i pozwolił swojemu wychowankowi działać. Cały nieprzyjemny zabieg nie trwał długo, ale kiedy kula w końcu została wyjęta, obaj byli mokrzy od potu. Teraz już Felipe szybko zabandażował ranę, ale patrzył na swojego opiekuna z rosnącym niepokojem.

- Nie bój się, wszystko będzie w porządku - zapewnił go niezbyt przekonująco Diego. Niepewnymi ruchami, z pomocą Felipe, wciągał na siebie białą koszulę. W jaskini zawsze było chłodno, a teraz zaczynał marznąć. - To nie rana, to... to alkohol - uprzedził i wstał chwiejnie. Rana rzeczywiście nie była ciężka, ale Diego czuł, że wychodzi z niego całe zmęczenie i napięcie. Alkohol rzeczywiście rozluźniał, nawet bardziej, niż mógłby sobie tego życzyć. Łóżko było w tej chwili najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

ZZZ

Pierwszy raz Felipe nie miał swojemu opiekunowi za złe, że zostawił go z Isabel. Diego udało się wprawdzie spokojnie wyspać, ale tak czy inaczej obiecana wycieczka z córką byłaby głupim pomysłem. Młody de la Vega klął rankiem na skutki wczorajszego znieczulania się za pomocą whisky, ale poza tym uspokajał Felipe, że nic złego się nie działo. Swojego ojca łatwo mógł unikać lub też podać mu jakąś mniej lub bardziej wiarygodną wymówkę i zniknąć. Z Isabel był problem innego typu. Mała była wścibska i spostrzegawcza i to właśnie tego Diego obawiał się najbardziej. Dlatego też Felipe przez pół dnia włóczył się z dziewczynką po okolicy, teraz już bezpiecznej, jako że banda znalazła się za kratkami. Wrócili dopiero na późny lunch. Do tego czasu Diego zdążył się doprowadzić do porządku i zjadł razem z nimi, zanim nie przeprosił ich i nie poszedł sprawdzić czegoś nie cierpiącego zwłoki. Tym razem Isabel nie narzekała na to, bo Felipe obiecał jej, że poszuka swojego starego łuku, którym się kiedyś bawił. Dziewczynka była zachwycona i zaraz po obiedzie dwójka zniknęła gdzieś w kącie ogrodu.

Diego miał pecha dopiero wieczorem. Na zewnątrz robiło się już ciemno, kiedy Felipe i Isabel wrócili w końcu do hacjendy. Mała miała zaróżowione policzki i tryskała energią i entuzjazmem, w przeciwieństwie do Felipe, któremu w końcu sprzykrzyło się towarzystwo dziewczynki. Młodego de la Vegę zastali w salonie przy pianinie, gdzie zapisywał coś w nutach.

- Tato, wiesz, jak Felipe świetnie strzela? – zapytała entuzjastycznie Isabel już od progu. – Pokazał mi, jak się bawić!

- To dobrze – Diego podniósł głowę znad kartki i posłał córce zmęczony uśmiech. – Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

- Pójdziesz ze mną jutro? – zapytała z nadzieją Isabel. – Felipe znalazł takie świetne miejsce, ale ja chciałam, żebyś ty mi pokazał, jak...

- Nie mogę, Isabel – przerwał jej Diego, zanim całkiem się rozkręciła. – Mam jutro parę ważnych spraw do załatwienia – powiedział. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy dziewczynki.

- Ostatnio ciągle tak mówisz – wytknęła mu. – Ciągle gdzieś znikasz, nigdzie nie chcesz ze mną pójść, nic mi pokazać – powiedziała oskarżycielsko.

Diego zmieszał się. Owszem, rzeczywiście nie miał ostatnio dla córki czasu, ale to dlatego, że Zorro miał pełne ręce roboty. Gdyby nie realne niebezpieczeństwo grożące okolicznym mieszkańcom, naprawdę z chęcią siedziałby w domu i uczył córkę. No ale tego nie mógł jej powiedzieć.

- Victorii byś nie odmówił – stwierdziła nagle Isabel, czym wprawiła ojca w jeszcze większe zmieszanie. – Ty jej nigdy nie odmawiasz. Myślisz, że nie wiem? Dlaczego nie możesz mnie kochać tak, jak kochasz ją? – zapytała.

- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że kocham Victorię?- odpowiedział pytaniem Diego, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. Wewnątrz wszystkie jego zmysły krzyczały, miał ochotę zakląć, ale przy dziecku nie wypadało. Tak, do diaska, kochał Victorię, chciał przytaknąć córce, ale nie mógł. W dodatku w tej chwili jego bark pulsował bólem i wytrącał go z równowagi.

- Bo widzę – odparła po prostu Isabel.

- Isabel –zaczął niepewnie Diego. – Między mną i Victorią jest silna więź, bo znamy się od dzieciństwa. Victoria jest moją przyjaciółką, to wszystko.

- Skoro tak... – dziewczynka wycofała się nagle. – Na pewno nie pójdziesz jutro ze mną? – zapytała jeszcze raz.

- Nie, nie mogę – odparł młody de la Vega. – Idźcie do kuchni, Maria ma dla was kolację – powiedział, zmieniając temat. – Ja nie będę jadł – dodał. Isabel poszła już za Felipe, ale nagle obróciła się.

- Tato? Co się dzieje? – zapytała.

- Nic, wszystko porządku – uspokoił ją Diego. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony – przyznał. Nawet nie wiedział, jaki błąd popełnia. – Dobranoc, Isabel – powiedział w nadziei, że dziewczynka nie poświęci za wiele uwagi rozważaniu, jakie były relacje między nim i Victorią.

ZZZ

Gospoda jak zwykle była pełna gości. Victoria obsługiwała ich jak zawsze, ale z trudem ukrywała swój zły humor. Wprawdzie przysłuchiwała się żołnierzom i wiedziała, że przywiązywali niewielką wagę do tego, że Zorro został zraniony. To ją trochę uspokoiło, ale nie całkowicie. No i był jeszcze sam Zorro. Zdenerwował ją swoją nagłą wizytą. Od dwóch dni zastanawiała się, dlaczego chciał zerwać zaręczyny. Jakie wydarzenia w jego prywatnym życiu spowodowały, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał? Przecież zapewniał ją, że nie chodzi o kobietę. Więc o co? A jeśli kłamał? Victoria zmarszczyła brwi na tę myśl. A jeśli Zorro kłamał? Jeśli jego afekt do niej, jego oświadczyny były tylko kpiną? Częścią zabawy? Chęcią popisania się? Nie, przecież Zorro był gentlemanem. Nigdy nie zachowywał się nieodpowiednio... Ale tak naprawdę, co ona o nim wiedziała? Przecież sam jej powiedział, że nie może podać jej żadnych szczegółów właśnie dlatego, żeby niczym się nie zdradzić. A jeśli nie mówił jej nic dlatego, że nie traktował ich związku poważnie? Victoria próbowała pozbyć się tej myśli, ale ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane.

Odchylona kotara w przejściu do kuchni oderwała ją od ponurych myśli. Señorita Escalante obejrzała się przez ramię, spodziewając się Pilar, i uśmiechnęła się na widok Isabel.

- Buenos dias, Victorio - przywitała się wesoło dziewczynka. Za nią wsunął się Felipe i skinął jej głową.

- Wy znowu w pueblo? - zapytała señorita. - Co tym razem wygnało was z domu?

- Nuda - oświadczyła Isabel. Za jej plecami Felipe wywrócił oczami, czym sprawił, że Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco. Doskonale rozumiała, czym dla dorastającego chłopaka było towarzystwo małej dziewczynki.

- Zostań, jeśli masz ochotę - zaproponowała jak zawsze Victoria. - Felipe, zostajesz też? - zapytała. Chłopak pokręcił głową i wykonał gest oznaczający misję. Ostatnio często tam zaglądał, bo dobrze dogadywał się z jednym z młodych Indian z misji, który dobrze znał język migowy. Pewnie teraz znów do niego szedł. Felipe wymknął się tylnymi drzwiami, a Isabel zaczęła pomagać Victorii w kuchni. Señorita pozwalała jej na to, choć domyślała się, że don Alejandro nie byłby tym zachwycony. Co do Diego... Cóż, on był wystarczającym oryginałem, żeby nie przejmować się takimi szczegółami. Isabel szczebiotała beztrosko o jakimś strzelaniu z łuku, ale Victoria szybko przestała jej słuchać i uciekła we własne myśli. Powrócił jej zły humor i dziewczynka natychmiast to zauważyła. Tak długo nagabywała Victorię, aż ta przyznała, że to przez Zorro, nie chciała jednak rozwijać, co takiego się wydarzyło.

- A gdzie Diego? - zapytała Victoria, gdy Isabel usiadła na swoim ulubionym miejscu w kuchni, tuż koło kominka. - Dawno go nie widziałam – dodała, mając nadzieję, że zmieni temat rozmowy. Rzeczywiście, przyzwyczaiła się, że Diego codziennie mignął jej w pueblo i teraz jego trzydniowa nieobecność była czymś dziwnym. Tym dziwniejsza, że już któryś raz z kolei Felipe przyjeżdżał do pueblo z Isabel i pytał, czy może ją na chwilę zostawić, albo razem z dziewczynką załatwiał różne sprawunki dla Marii. A sam Diego ostatnio jakoś rzadziej pojawiał się w jej gospodzie, zwykle spiesząc prosto do biura redaktora.

- Tata jest chyba chory - odparła Isabel. - Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, ale chyba od dwóch tygodni czy może więcej chodzi taki niewyspany i gdzieś ciągle znika.

- Niewyspany? Znika? - powtórzyła Victoria i uśmiechnęła się. - Gdyby był chory, nie ruszyłby się z łóżka - powiedziała pewnie. - Nie dostał ostatnio jakiś nowych książek? Pewnie zarywał noce nad jakąś pasjonującą lekturą i znikał przeprowadzać doświadczenia - uspokoiła dziewczynkę i pochyliła się nad garnkiem z zupą, żeby ją zamieszać.

- Nie - zaprotestowała Isabel. - Nie zarywał żadnych nocy nad książkami, nic nowego nie przyszło. Sprawdzałam któregoś wieczoru, nie było go nigdzie w hacjendzie. A wczoraj wyglądał naprawdę źle.

- Nie było go w domu? A może spotykał się z jakąś señoritą, co? - roześmiała się Victoria i zaraz posłała dziewczynce pytające spojrzenie, gdy zobaczyła jej minę.

- Tata jest zakochany – przyznała spokojnie Isabel. - Nie wiedziałaś o tym? - teraz to ona się zdziwiła. Victoria ponownie zamieszała w garnku i zawahała się, czy niespełna dziewięcioletnie dziecko było aby na pewno dobrym kompanem do rozmowy na ten temat.

- Wiedziałam... To znaczy, Diego powiedział mi kiedyś o pewnej kobiecie, ale nic ponadto. Uznał, że to nieważne, skoro ona kocha innego - odparła ostrożnie Victoria. Zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej, widząc zawadiacki, dziwnie znajomo wyglądający uśmiech na twarzy dziewczynki.

- A ja wiem, kto to jest - powiedziała pewnie Isabel.

- Tak? Kto to? - Victoria zerknęła na nią z ciekawością.

- Ty.

Łyżka, którą señorita mieszała w garnku, utopiła się w środku. Victoria zamrugała gwałtownie, a potem roześmiała się z niedowierzaniem.

- Ja? Nie, chyba musiało ci się coś pomylić.

- Nie mylę się! - upierała się dziewczynka. - I to nie przez ciebie tata jest chory. Dlaczego nic mi nie chciał powiedzieć?

- Nie wiem, ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby Diego był we mnie zakochany - powtórzyła Victoria, już spokojnie i obróciła się na nagły hałas. W drzwiach stał Felipe i w pośpiechu zbierał pakunki, które mu się rozsypały. Zaraz też posłał señoricie przepraszający uśmiech.

- Nic się nie stało, Felipe – zapewniła go Victoria. Felipe odetchnął i dał Isabel do zrozumienia, że wszystko załatwił.

- Już? Tak szybko? Będziemy wracać? – zapytała dziewczynka, a gdy uzyskała potwierdzenie, zaczęła się żegnać z Victorią. Ku rozpaczy Felipe pewnie chwyciła go za rękę i wyszła, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, ile dała Victorii powodów do myślenia.

Kiedy po południu Diego przyjechał przygotować kolejne wydanie Guardiana, Victoria mimowolnie śledziła go wzrokiem z werandy, pomna wcześniejszych uwag Isabel odnośnie jego rzekomej choroby. Musiała przyznać, że jej przyjaciel rzeczywiście wyglądał blado, z tego co widziała, ale nie miała okazji go o to zapytać. Diego pozdrowił ją tylko z daleka i zniknął w biurze, trzymając w objęciach jakieś notatki. Victoria miała ochotę wybrać się do niego, ale ruch w gospodzie i kilka niezaplanowanych zajęć sprawiły, że nie miała czasu i zupełnie o tym zapomniała.

W zaciszu hacjendy Isabel przekładała i oglądała swoje wstążki. Była zła na Diego, bo nadal prawie że ją ignorował, i na Zorro, za to, że czymś obraził Victorię. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby zrobić, ale z drugiej strony chciała zrobić cokolwiek. Prócz tego w domu zaczynało jej się nudzić, więc pewien pomysł szybko uformował się w jej głowie. Ojcu mogła na razie odpuścić, ale z Zorro to była inna sprawa. Odkrycie jego tożsamości zapowiadało się na dobrą zabawę i zajęcie na dłuższy czas. No i była jeszcze jedna rzecz. Isabel obiecała sobie, że udowodni Victorii, że się nie myliła. To również mogło być ciekawe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy **

- To jest kompletnie bez sensu - warknął zdenerwowany Diego, odkładając kolejną zakrwawioną szmatkę, która dołączyła do poprzednich, leżących w nieładzie na biurku. Obok biała, zaplamiona koszula zsunęła się na posadzkę i tam już została. Młody de la Vega dopiero teraz, w zaciszu jaskini, mógł w końcu odetchnąć. Dotąd błogosławił w duchu własną przezorność, która kazała mu włożyć ciemny garnitur. Dzięki temu czerwona plama była widoczna tylko na koszuli, skrytej pod marynarką i nikt jej nie zauważył.

- Wiem, Felipe - westchnął Diego w odpowiedzi na gesty chłopaka, który mu pomagał. - To tak nie może dłużej wyglądać, bo inaczej nigdy nie wyleczę ręki - powiedział. Od tygodnia nie było żadnej poprawy. Don Alejandro potrzebował pomocy przy corocznym podziale stad przed przepędem na letnie pastwiska i to właśnie Diego musiał zająć się całym nadzorem. Tydzień spędził w siodle, przejeżdżając od stada do stada i wybierając razem z pracownikami te sztuki, które miały pozostać, te, które miały zostać zabrane oraz osobniki przeznaczone na ubój. Nie miał jak się od tego wymigać, a choć starał się możliwie oszczędzać rękę, to na dobre mu to nie wyszło. Skończyło się otwierającą się ciągle raną, ogólnym osłabieniem, a teraz pewnie i gorączką. Może jeszcze zniósłby jakoś te codzienne wyjazdy, gdyby nie dzisiejsza akcja w pueblo. Teraz już musiał uważać, jeśli chciał, żeby rana w końcu zaczęła się goić.

_Bycie redaktorem jedynej gazety w Los Angeles miało pewne konsekwencje. Jedną z nich było to, że gazeta powinna ukazywać się regularnie, więc chcąc, nie chcąc Diego musiał przejechać się do pueblo, żeby złożyć artykuły i przygotować kolejne wydanie. Isabel podążyła za nim jak cień, przez co musiał być podwójnie ostrożny, żeby się niczym nie zdradzić. Niestety, don Alejandro nie pozwolił dziewczynce jeździć razem z ojcem po pastwiskach i mała wynudziła się przez cały tydzień, więc wycieczkę do pueblo potraktowała jak atrakcję. Na szczęście dość szybko znudziła się w biurze i powędrowała do gospody, pozwalając ojcu i Felipe sprawniej wykonać pracę. Kiedy skończyli, przeszli przez plac do gospody. Diego nie chciał ryzykować wchodzenia do środka, gdzie łatwo ktoś mógłby go potrącić, więc usiedli na werandzie, gdzie było wprawdzie goręcej, ale też puściej. Rozmawiał właśnie z Victorią, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło. Młody de la Vega zadziałał odruchowo._

_- Padnij! - krzyknął Diego i pociągnął Victorię w dół. Upadli oboje na deski werandy, a kule świsnęły im nad głowami i utkwiły niegroźnie w ścianie. Paru innych gości poszło w ich ślady, ale jeden z nich nie miał tyle szczęścia. Wśród krzyków mężczyzna osunął się z jękiem na ziemię. _

_Na placu panował chaos. Sprzedawcy naprędce usiłowali usunąć ze środka co cenniejsze towary. Wokół biegały przerażone kury, wpadając wprost pod końskie kopyta. Żołnierze dopiero wybiegali z garnizonu i formowali szyk. A pośród całego tego zamieszania kręciło się sześciu mężczyzn, którzy strzelali gdzie popadnie, siali popłoch i wyraźnie czerpali z tego przyjemność. _

_- Madre de Dios! - jęknęła Victoria, gramoląc się z ziemi. Obok niej Diego w kucki krył się za balustradą. Tak osłonięty, oceniał sytuację. Bandytów było tylko sześciu, w dodatku pijanych, a mimo to zdołali wywołać takie zamieszanie. Jako Zorro poradziłby sobie, choć obecnie mógłby mieć spore problemy ze względu na ramię. Jako Diego nie mógł pomóc żołnierzom. _

_Pisk sprawił, że młody de la Vega poderwał głowę w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku. Odnalazł je i jęknął. _

_- Isabel! - zawołał. Dziewczynka nie była, jak dotąd sądził, w gospodzie, ale na placu, kiedy obcy wpadli do pueblo. Teraz skryła się pod jednym z przewróconych straganów i piszczała przestraszona. Jakimś cudem żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, za co Diego był wdzięczny. Zerwał się i chciał pobiec do córki, ale ktoś szarpnął go za ramię. Nieoczekiwany skurcz bólu osadził go w miejscu skuteczniej niż uścisk Victorii, bo to ona go trzymała. _

_- Nie możesz! - syknęła. - Zabiją cię! Isabel jest względnie bezpieczna - mówiła szybko. Wbrew jej obawom Diego nie wyszarpnął się. Zamiast tego ponownie osłonił ją. Tym razem niepotrzebnie, bo kule nie były skierowane w ich stronę. _

_- Tato! - Isabel zobaczyła go i krzyknęła, czym przykuła uwagę jednego z obcych. Diego widział jej rozszerzone ze strachu oczy, zwrócone w jego stronę z niemą prośbą. To przeważyło. Uwolnił się z uścisku Victorii, lecz w tym samym momencie żołnierze zareagowali w końcu. Wyjątkowo celnie oddany strzał trafił bandytę, który był już o krok od dziewczynki. Mężczyzna z jękiem padł na ziemię wprost przed przerażoną Isabel, która krzyknęła i wycofała się na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej kryjówka. _

_Celny strzał oddany w jednego z towarzyszy ostudził pozostałych. Bandyci zrozumieli, że nie mogą dłużej bezkarnie terroryzować placu. Błyskawicznie zawrócili swoje wierzchowce i w popłochu wypadli z pueblo, nawet nie oglądając się na postrzelonego kamrata. Jeszcze nie zniknęli za bramą, a Diego już był przy straganie._

_ - Już w porządku, Isabel, już dobrze – powiedział uspokajająco, klękając na ziemi. Jego córka wciąż kuliła się pod straganem pomiędzy potłuczonymi skorupami. Wzrok miała utkwiony w leżącym mężczyźnie. Kiedy zobaczyła Diego tuż obok, rozpłakała się otwarcie. Roztrzęsiona, wyczołgała się ze swej kryjówki i wtuliła się w bezpieczne ramiona ojca._

_ - Ciii, już dobrze, już dobrze – powtarzał cicho Diego. Przygryzł wargę, bo Isabel wciskała głowę akurat w postrzelony bark, już i tak urażony chwilę wcześniej przez Victorię. –Nie bój się, nic się nie stało, już po wszystkim._

_ - Tu leży ciało – zaszlochała Isabel. – Tu obok!_

_- Ten człowiek żyje, Isabel - Diego objął córkę mocniej i obejrzał się przez ramię. Żołnierze właśnie dotarli do nich i otoczyli leżącego mężczyznę. Nawet z tej pozycji widział, że ranny oddycha._

_- On nie żyje, on nie żyje – powtarzała uparcie mała, chowając się w marynarce młodego de la Vegi. Nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, że żołnierze właśnie zabierali pechowego bandytę do aresztu, gdzie miano go opatrzyć._

_- Żyje, moja mała – powtórzył jeszcze raz Diego. – Nie bój się, jesteś bezpieczna._

_- De la Vega, zabierz stąd to dziecko – usłyszał nad sobą głos poirytowanego alcalde. – Przeszkadzacie tu._

_- Wedle życzenia, Ignacio – warknął Diego, z trudem powstrzymując się od ostrzejszych słów. – Isabel? – zwrócił się łagodnie do córki, ale ta nadal płakała. – Isabel, chodź – powtórzył. Dziewczynka nie wykonała żadnego ruchu świadczącego o tym, że zamierza się ruszyć, więc chcąc nie chcąc Diego wziął ją na ręce. Ledwie się podniósł, a już wiedział, że popełnia duży błąd. Dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka lekka nie była, a w dodatku nadal wtulała się w jego lewe ramię. Diego zacisnął zęby i pochylił głowę, niby to szepcząc córce słowa uspokojenia, a naprawdę po to, by ukryć grymas bólu. Weranda gospody nagle wydała się być bardzo daleko. Dalej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Czuł, że po tych zaledwie paru metrach lewa ręka zaczyna mu omdlewać i obawiał się, że upuści córkę. Najszybciej jak się dało dotarł do pierwszego wolnego stołu i tłumiąc jęk posadził na nim Isabel. Oparł się ciężko o blat i powstrzymał chęć otarcia potu z twarzy. Wciąż pochylony, ostrożnie odsunął od siebie dziewczynkę, żeby przestała urażać mu ramię. Mała cały czas pochlipywała i nie zwróciła uwagi na niecodzienne zachowanie ojca, który stał i oddychał ciężko. Ktoś inny jednak to zauważył._

_- Diego? Coś się stało? – zapytała Victoria. Odstawiła na sąsiedni stół tacę z pozbieranymi talerzami, które się nie pobiły i zerknęła na przyjaciela. Diego nie odpowiedział jej. Stał zwrócony do niej tyłem i machinalnie gładził córkę po plecach, żeby ją jakoś uspokoić. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili obrócił się do Victorii._

_- Nie, dzięki Bogu – odpowiedział. – Tylko się wystraszyła._

_- O ciebie pytałam – sprecyzowała Victoria, widząc pobladłą twarz młodego de la Vegi. Diego zmieszał się, ale pokręcił głową._

_ - Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił. – Chyba lepiej będzie, jak wrócimy do domu, prawda, Isabel? – zapytał, zwracając się do córki. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i zsunęła się ze stołu, żeby stanąć koło ojca. – Tam będzie spokojnie._

_ - Na pewno? – señorita Escalante nadal przyglądała mu się uważnie. Diego nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że gdyby trzymał córkę chwilę dłużej, to teraz widziałby podwójnie. Ramię pulsowało i wolał nie sprawdzać, czy opatrunek był dość solidny. Najlepszą opcją było ulotnić się jak najszybciej._

_ - Tak, tak – odpowiedział nieco roztargniony. – Obawiam się, że zjemy innym razem. Do zobaczenia – powiedział i poprowadził Isabel do koni, nie oglądając się już na Victorię._

- Co zamierzam zrobić? – powtórzył Diego, kiedy Felipe skończył zakładać świeży opatrunek. – Nie wiem, ale muszę uważać. Mało brakowało, a przynajmniej Victoria i Isabel dowiedziałyby się, co jest nie w porządku – przytaknął. Zmarszczył brwi, bo Felipe zamigał do niego szybko. – Tak, wiem, że przy nich muszę być szczególnie ostrożny – odpowiedział Diego nieco nieprzytomnie. Zaaplikował sobie kilka środków, które miały wspomóc leczenie, ale przy okazji przytępiły mu zmysły. Dlatego dopiero kiedy Felipe powtórzył, do Diego dotarło w pełni, co usiłował mu przekazać.

- Mam uważać na Isabel? Pytała o mnie? – powtórzył na głos. – Że jestem chory? – Diego zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Jego córka byłą stanowczo zbyt spostrzegawcza. W zamierzeniach młodego de la Vegi nikt nie miał się dowiedzieć o ranie, ale wyglądało na to, że Isabel zbyt dokładnie śledziła wszystko, co było związane z ojcem, żeby tego nie zauważyć. To jednak wcale nie było najlepszą rewelacją, jaką Felipe miał mu do przekazania. Chłopak wykonał gest oznaczający Victorię, potem wskazał na Diego i zamigał szybko.

- Że ja... Co? Isabel powiedziała Victorii, że ja ją kocham? Diego de la Vega?

Felipe potaknął, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Młody caballero westchnął zrezygnowany. Rzeczywiście musiał bardzo uważać, a to oznaczało, że przez najbliższe godziny nie ruszy się z jaskini. Nie żeby zamierzał, przy jego obecnym samopoczuciu kryjówka Zorro była wybawieniem.

Znowu została sama. Isabel obeszła hacjendę dwa razy, ale nie znalazła nikogo. Oczywiście, w kuchni była Maria, a gdzieś na dworze pewnie jacyś vaqueros, ale im nie wolno było przeszkadzać. Zresztą Isabel nie była zainteresowana ich towarzystwem. Poprzedniego dnia, po powrocie z pueblo, tata zniknął gdzieś i długo nie wracał, a potem nie chciał poświęcić jej swojej uwagi. I dalej wyglądał na chorego, wczoraj jeszcze bardziej niż przez poprzedni tydzień. Isabel nie pytała go o to, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby go nie podpatrywać. Zaskoczyło ją, że jedyną osobą, która oprócz niej zdawała się to dostrzegać, był Felipe. Chłopak posyłał czasem swojemu opiekunowi badawcze spojrzenie, ale kiedy Isabel zapytała go o Diego, uśmiechnął się do niej i pokręcił głową, jakby chciał ją zapewnić, że wszystko było w porządku.

Co robić? Tata dał jej farby, ale sama nie chciała nic malować. Isabel przeszła kolejny raz przez korytarz i zatrzymała się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do pokoju Diego. Wiedziała, że nie były zamknięte na klucz, jak wszystkie drzwi w hacjendzie. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Nie powinna wprawdzie, ale... Dom był pusty, tata prawdopodobnie znowu pojechał na pastwiska, albo może sprzedawał gazetę. A jego pokój stanowił pokusę nie do odparcia.

Po cichu, żeby nie wywołać pecha, otworzyła drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka. Była tu tylko dwa razy przez chwilę. Diego rzadko przesiadywał tam za dnia, a i wieczorami preferował bibliotekę, oczywiście jeśli był w domu. Skoro więc teraz miała okazję, żeby zobaczyć, jak ojciec mieszka, zamierzała z niej skorzystać. Isabel obejrzała książki leżące na stosiku na brzegu biurka, ale nie znalazła nic dla siebie. Potem otworzyła szufladę biurka. W środku były rzeczy do przewidzenia - czyste arkusze papieru, ołówki, pióra i kałamarz. Nieco zawiedziona otworzyła drzwiczki poniżej. Tu z kolei znalazła farby i plik całkiem udanych szkiców. Isabel obejrzała je i odłożyła ostrożnie na miejsce, żeby tata nic nie zauważył. Klęcząc na podłodze zauważyła, że coś stoi oparte o ścianę i przykryte materiałem. Zaintrygowana, podeszła i zdjęła płachtę. Tym samym odsłoniła kilka obrazów. Pierwszy z nich, niewielki, przedstawiał wazon z kwiatami. Pełne, żółte słoneczniki pyszniły się pomiędzy drobnymi polnymi kwiatkami. Isabel zrobiło się szkoda, że tak barwny obrazek stoi schowany. Dlaczego nigdzie nie wisiał? Ona sama chętnie wzięłaby go do swojego pokoju, gdyby tylko mogła. Zaciekawiona, odsunęła go na bok, żeby zobaczyć kolejne. Większość przedstawiała martwą naturę. Prócz jednego. Ostatnie, duże płótno stało zwrócone obrazem w stronę ściany i Isabel musiała je odchylić, żeby w ogóle móc mu się przyjrzeć. Odstawiła inne obrazy na bok i westchnęła z podziwu. Z ram obrazu patrzyła na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem Victoria Escalante. Isabel widziała już ten wizerunek, szkic nadal wisiał w kuchni. Był pamiątką po wyborach, jak się dowiedziała, ale choć udany, nie mógł się równać z oryginałem. Victoria wyglądała przepięknie. I ona mówiła, że tata jej nie kochał? Czy to właśnie dlatego ten obraz stał schowany, bo Diego nie chciał się zdradzić ze swoją miłością? Tata był czasem dziwny, stwierdziła Isabel, odstawiając obrazy na miejsce. Upewniwszy się, że płachta zasłania je jak przedtem, dziewczynka dalej myszkowała po szafkach i szufladach. Znalazła sporo interesujących drobiazgów, ale to niepozorna szuflada z krawatami dostarczyła jej najciekawszego odkrycia. Isabel oglądała przez chwilę swoje znalezisko. Zawahała się na moment, ale potem zamknęła szufladę i czmychnęła do swojego pokoju, przyciskając do siebie swoją zdobycz.

- Diego? Diego! - don Alejandro dziarskim krokiem wszedł do salonu i rozglądał się za synem, ale jego znów nie było. - Gdzież ten chłopak się znowu podziewa? - mruknął do siebie, sprawdzając kolejne pomieszczenia. Coraz częściej dochodził do wniosku, że chyba nigdy nie zrozumie swojego syna. O, choćby teraz. Przez cały zeszły tydzień Diego pomagał uczciwie w segregowaniu bydła i brał czynny udział w życiu gospodarstwa. A od dwóch czy trzech dni Alejandro prawie go nie widywał. Kiedy on wstawał rano, Diego jeszcze spał, więc jadł samotnie śniadanie i wychodził. W czasie sjesty przemykał szybko przez hacjendę, wyraźnie się spiesząc i znów gdzieś znikał. Dobrze, jak chociaż wieczorem siedział w bibliotece i Alejandro wiedział przynajmniej, gdzie jest. Co też Diego takiego robił, że absorbowało to jego uwagę i czas w takim stopniu? Będzie musiał go o to spytać, zakładając oczywiście, że w ogóle się spotkają w hacjendzie.

- Dzień dobry, dziadku - zamiast syna odpowiedziała mu wnuczka. Dziewczynka siedziała w bibliotece z porcelanową lalką, którą Diego kupił jej w Monterey. Bawiła się, ale jakoś bez entuzjazmu.

- Isabel, nie wiesz, gdzie się Diego podział? - zapytał Alejandro, gestem odpowiadając na jej przywitanie. Mała łaziła za swoim ojcem krok w krok, więc może chociaż ona wiedziała, gdzie go znaleźć. Isabel rozczarowała go jednak.

- Nie widziałam dzisiaj taty - odparła. - Ani jego, ani Felipe.

- No trudno - Alejandro machnął ręką z irytacją. - Jakbyś go zobaczyła, to przekaż mu, że pojechałem do pueblo. De Soto znów nie zadbał o ochronę kuriera z pocztą.

- Dziadku, mogę jechać z tobą? - zapytała błagalnie Isabel. - Tata pewnie wróci dopiero wieczorem, a ja się nuuudzę - prosiła.

- Nie masz niczego, co powinnaś zrobić? - zapytał Alejandro surowym głosem. Był zły na Diego i odruchowo skierował swoją złość na jego córkę. Sprawa sprowadzenia guwernantki dla Isabel została odłożona na później wobec nawału obowiązków, jakie ostatnio spadły im na głowę, lecz chyba był już najwyższy czas, żeby w końcu znaleźć dziewczynce opiekunkę.

- Już wczoraj wszystko skończyłam, co mi tata kazał zrobić - odparła Isabel urażonym tonem. Kiedy wieczorem przyniosła ojcu swój zeszyt, Diego skinął głową z roztargnieniem i wziął go do sprawdzenia. Dziewczynka spodziewała się, że przygotuje jej kolejne zadania, ale od kolacji nie widziała się z ojcem.

- Skoro tak, to możesz - zgodził się Alejandro. Isabel powstrzymała wybuch radości. Nauczyła się już, że wobec dziadka lepiej było zachowywać się zawsze poprawnie, bo starszy de la Vega wciąż miał względem niej mieszane uczucia. Owszem, polubił dziewczynkę i jej żywiołowy charakter, ale czasem nie mógł nie pamiętać, w jaki sposób został dziadkiem. Jego cierpkie uwagi, jeśli w ogóle się pojawiały, skierowane były wyłącznie do Diego i tylko wtedy, kiedy byli sami. Dotyczyły najczęściej sposobu wychowywania dziewczynki. Alejandro wyznawał dawną, surową szkołę i mierziły go pewne swobody, na które Diego zezwalał córce, a co gorsza, nie widział w tym nic złego. Isabel tak czy inaczej była tego świadoma, więc wzięła sobie do serca uwagę taty, żeby była grzeczna w obecności dziadka. Dlatego teraz uśmiechnęła się tylko i odłożywszy lalkę poszła za starszym de la Vegą, wewnątrz kipiąc z podniecenia. Miała tyle do powiedzenia Victorii! Alejandro nie zauważył nawet, że dziewczynka zabrała ze sobą torebeczkę, kolejny zakup poczyniony przez Diego w czasie pobytu w Monterey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

- Buenos dias, don Alejandro – Victoria jak zawsze stała za barem i obsługiwała gości. Zdziwiła się trochę, widząc, że starszy de la Vega przyjechał w towarzystwie wnuczki, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Czas widać działał na korzyść Isabel.

- Buenos dias, Victorio – przywitał się Alejandro.

- Podać wam coś?

- Carlos i Esteban już są? – starszy de la Vega rozejrzał się po gospodzie i dostrzegł przyjaciół siedzących przy jednym ze stołów. – O, wyśmienicie. Victorio, jakbyś nam mogła podać butelkę wina i szklanki... – Alejandro urwał nagle i spojrzał w dół na Isabel, która jak dotąd stała grzecznie tuż obok.

- I sok dla młodej damy? – dokończyła Victoria z uśmiechem. – Oczywiście. A gdzie się Diego zgubił? – zapytała w końcu, Mimo wszystko Isabel przyjeżdżała do pueblo w towarzystwie ojca albo Felipe, Alejandro nigdy nie zabierał jej wszędzie ze sobą.

- Też chciałbym wiedzieć – odparł z irytacją starszy de la Vega. – Myślałem, że może jest w swoim biurze, ale nie. Znowu zniknął gdzieś z Felipe.

- I mnie nie zabrał – wtrąciła się z urazą Isabel.

- Chodź, napijesz się u mnie soku – zaproponowała Victoria. Domyślała się, a wdzięczny wzrok Alejandra upewnił ją w tym przekonaniu, że starszy caballero nie wiedział, co mała miałaby robić podczas jego spotkania z przyjaciółmi.

- Na pewno? – upewnił się jednak don Alejandro. – Nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotów.

- Isabel zna zasady i nie będzie mi przeszkadzać – zapewniła go Victoria. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła za kotarą.

- Tata jest dalej chory – powiedziała, kiedy Victoria dołączyła do niej po chwili. – Tylko nie chce nic powiedzieć. I nie wiem, gdzie jest.

- Ale to by było zupełnie bez sensu – zauważyła señorita Escalante. – Dlaczego miałby to robić?

- Nie wiem. Ale ostatnio nie chciałaś mi wierzyć, a ja mam dowód – przypomniała sobie nagle Isabel i triumfalnym gestem wręczyła Victorii plik kartek, które wydobyła z torebeczki.

- Isabel, co to jest? – Victoria niepewnie wzięła od niej kartki, już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznając pismo Diego, które je pokrywało. – Skąd to masz?

- To są wiersze miłosne – odparła Isabel tonem, jakby stwierdzała najbardziej oczywistą rzecz pod słońcem. – O tobie, albo dla ciebie.

Tyle Victoria zdążyła sama zauważyć. Przebiegła wzrokiem po pierwszym wierszu i, oblewając się rumieńcem, sięgnęła po następny. Tak, te poematy niewątpliwie były skierowane do niej. Chyba musiała kolejny raz zweryfikować swoją opinię o przyjacielu. Skąd on tyle o niej wiedział? Te wszystkie romantyczne uwagi o jej ustach i oczach... Kiedy on jej się tak przyjrzał? Dlaczego wylewał wszystkie uczucia na papier? Dlaczego pisał o niej tak, jakby...

- Był jeszcze obraz, ale nie dałabym rady go zabrać – powiedziała swobodnie Isabel, przerywając ciszę. Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie.

- Obraz? Gdzie? – zapytała Victoria. – I skąd ty masz te wiersze?

- Z sypialni taty – powiedziała dziewczynka. – Były między krawatami.

Victoria przez moment przetrawiała tę informację. Diego trzymał pochowane po kątach miłosne wiersze własnego autorstwa... Zorientowała się, co Isabel powiedziała.

- Grzebałaś w rzeczach Diego? – zapytała surowo. – To prywatne rzeczy twojego ojca i nie powinnaś była ich ruszać.

- Ale...

- Żadnych ale, Isabel – przerwała jej señorita. – Obiecaj mi, że natychmiast po powrocie odłożysz te wiersze na miejsce i więcej nie będziesz grzebać w rzeczach Diego. Jeśli nie, powiem mu o tym – zagroziła, jednocześnie tłumiąc śmiech. Mina Diego, gdyby pomachała mu przed nosem jego wierszami, zapewne byłaby bezcenna. Victoria w ogóle nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować. Najlepiej byłoby po prostu udawać, że nic nie wiedziała, ale czy będzie do tego zdolna...

- Ja tylko chciałam...

- Wiem.

- Obiecuję – przyrzekła w końcu dziewczynka. – Nie będę nic ruszać. Ale czemu dziadek tak się dzisiaj zdenerwował? – zapytała nagle, zmieniając temat.

- Pewnie przez ten napad na kuriera – odparła Victoria. – Zginęło kilka listów, na które czekał.

- A czemu Zorro nic nie zrobił? – Isabel spojrzała pytająco na swoją towarzyszkę. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że ludzie polegali na swoim obrońcy.

- Zorro jest ranny – powiedziała krótko Victoria i zakrzątnęła się przy kuchni. – Więc pewnie nic nie zrobi.

- Gdyby tata był Zorro, to pewnie by coś poradził – stwierdziła pewnie Isabel. Señorita Escalante parsknęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem na samą myśl. Gdyby Diego zaczął robić za Zorro, to świat chyba stanął na głowie. Isabel naprawdę miewała zwariowane pomysły, uznała Victoria i wyszła do sali z tacą w rękach. Cały czas uśmiechając się do siebie, rozniosła zamówienia po stołach i wróciła do kuchni. W międzyczasie Isabel zdążyła dojść do kolejnych wniosków.

- Victorio, ale tata może być Zorro – oświadczyła zaraz na wejściu. – Zorro przecież dobrze włada szpadą, tak jak tata – zauważyła.

- Nie sądzę, Isabel – odparła ze śmiechem Victoria, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czemu mała tak się uczepiła tego, że Diego był dobrym szermierzem. Jak dotąd nic nie zdołało wybić jej tego z głowy, ani pokpiwanie Victorii, ani zapewnienia zmieszanego Diego. – Zbyt wiele ich różni.

- Tak? – Isabel zdawała się być szczerze zdziwiona. – A co? Mówiłaś, że Zorro robi różne dziwne sztuczki. Powinnaś zobaczyć, co tata potrafi! No i są podobnego wzrostu.

- To nic nie znaczy – Victoria pozostała sceptycznie nastawiona. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Diego był w stanie robić takie rzeczy, jakie robi Zorro.

- A dlaczego nie? - zapytała buńczucznie Isabel, patrząc na Victorię z wyzwaniem w oczach.

- Bo... - zaczęła señorita i urwała. W zasadzie, dlaczego? W końcu ostatnio okazywało się, że jej przyjaciel był skłonny robić rzeczy, o jakie by go nie podejrzewała. No tak, ale wszystko miało jakieś granice. - To zupełnie nie w stylu Diego - dokończyła, śmiejąc się z niedowierzaniem.

- Ale przecież tata cię kocha. I Zorro też - upierała się dalej Isabel, jakby była coraz bardziej pewna swojego zdania.

- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy - powtórzyła Victoria, a potem spoważniała. Nachyliła się do Isabel i powiedziała. - Nie mów nikomu tego, o czym rozmawiałyśmy, bo narobisz Diego kłopotów. Gdyby ktoś chciał się zastanowić i jednak uznał, że może być Zorro... De Soto mógłby nie patrzeć na fakty, tylko wykorzystać okazję i pozbyć się twojego taty. Pamiętaj, że za głowę Zorro jest wyznaczona wysoka nagroda. Schwytanie Zorro oznacza jego śmierć, rozumiesz to?

- Rozumiem - dziewczynka kiwnęła głową z powagą. - Nikomu nie powiem, nawet dziadkowi.

- Diego też lepiej nie mów - dodała Victoria. - Będzie skrępowany – wyjaśniła. Z pewnym poczuciem winy uświadomiła sobie, że często porównywała Diego do Zorro i że jej przyjaciel nie przyjmował tego najlepiej. Pojawienie się Isabel, paradoksalnie, dodało mu pewności siebie. Zresztą dziewczynka była wpatrzona w ojca jak w obrazek, co najwyraźniej dobrze mu służyło.

- Skoro tak mówisz... Dobrze, nie powiem mu – zgodziła się niechętnie Isabel.

- Pamiętaj o tych wierszach – dodała jeszcze Victoria i obie wyszły do sali.

Pokój był duszny mimo otwartego okna, koc za ciepły, a poduszka za twarda. Victoria kręciła się w łóżku, zmęczona po długim dniu, ale nie mogła zasnąć. W myślach ciągle wracała do rozmowy z Isabel. Teraz, jak się nad tym zastanowiła, uświadomiła sobie, że już nieraz wydawało jej się, że Diego darzy ją bliższym uczuciem niż tylko przyjaźnią. Za każdym razem jednak albo robił coś, co przeczyło jej podejrzeniom, albo ona sama wyrzucała je ze swoich myśli, nie chcąc zmieniać relacji między nimi. Ale teraz... Nie mogła już dłużej się oszukiwać. Diego de la Vega, jej przyjaciel, osoba, której skłonna była powierzyć niemal każdy sekret, był w niej zakochany, podczas gdy ona sama darzyła uczuciem Zorro. I co ona miała teraz zrobić? Mogła się tylko domyślać, ile wysiłku Diego wkładał w to, żeby ukryć przed nią swoje uczucia. Znając jego wrażliwość Victoria podejrzewała, że nie chciał jej się w żaden sposób narzucać, ani obligować jej do czegoś swoimi deklaracjami. Bezpieczniej i zdrowiej było utrzymywać więzi przyjaźni.

Swatka powiedziała kiedyś, że w Diego nie ma za grosz romantyzmu. Victoria miała dzisiaj w ręku dowody na to, że było inaczej. Wszystkie emocje Diego przelewał na papier, swoje uczucia zamykał w wersach chwytających za serce wierszy... Victoria zorientowała się nagle, jak mało w gruncie rzeczy wie o osobie, którą uważała za przyjaciela. Niby dobrze go znała, widywali się niemal codziennie, ale tak naprawdę, ile ona wiedziała o jego codziennych zwyczajach? Powszechnie wiadomo było, że Diego, gdyby mógł, zaszyłby się w swojej bibliotece między książkami, że interesował się naukami ścisłymi i techniką, że nie uciekał się do przemocy... Ile z tego było prawdą? Wbrew ostentacyjności, z jaką czasem jej przyjaciel mówił o pewnych sprawach, Victoria wiedziała, że tak naprawdę był bardzo skrytą osobą. Był zawsze bardzo poprawny, czasem aż za bardzo, ale z drugiej strony... pojawienie się Isabel aż nadto dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że i Diego nieobce były namiętności i łamanie wszelkich konwenansów. Skoro tak dobrze to ukrywał, skoro nigdy nie wspomniał o swoim romansie choćby słowem, to czego jeszcze nie wiedziała? Ona, a pewnie i wszyscy inni. Ile Diego zatrzymywał tylko dla siebie?

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jak śmiesznie nie zabrzmiałaby uwaga Isabel, że przecież Diego mógłby być Zorro, Victoria nie mogła o tym zapomnieć. Doświadczenia ostatniego miesiąca nauczyły ją już, że w postaci młodego caballero kryło się więcej, niż pokazywał światu. Jak dużo więcej? Isabel upierała się ciągle przy tym, że Diego był dobrym szermierzem. Bardzo dobrym. A przez pięć lat ile razy Victoria widziała go ze szpadą w ręku? Raz, dwa... trzy razy. A ile razy jej używał? Tylko raz. Kiepsko jak na podobno dobrego szermierza. Jednak ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy Diego rzeczywiście sięgnął po szpadę i wziął udział w pojedynku, zapadł jej głęboko w pamięć. To obrona jej imienia popchnęła wtedy jej przyjaciela do wyzwania sir Milesa Thickery. Jak mogła wcześniej nie zwrócić na to uwagi? Tłum otoczył wtedy plac, gdzie obaj mężczyźni mieli skrzyżować ostrza, a ona sama bała się patrzyć, pewna, że jej przyjaciel zaraz zginie. Diego nie miał zielonego pojęcia o walce z doświadczonym szermierzem, a mimo to... Mimo to dotrzymał mu pola dużo dłużej niż Louis Ramone czy którykolwiek z jego żołnierzy. Jak to możliwe?

Pusta hacjenda wbrew pozorom dostarczała ostatnio ciekawych odkryć. Isabel wciąż odczuwała radosne podniecenie na wspomnienie swojego ostatniego znaleziska. Wspólne tajemnice z Victorią sprawiały, że każda wizyta w pueblo nabierała innego znaczenia. Wiersze napisane przez ojca były dostatecznym dowodem dla właścicielki gospody. Isabel była niezmiernie ciekawa, co też jej starsza przyjaciółka zamierza zrobić. Diego jednak zdawał się utrudniać jakiekolwiek kroki. Nie wiadomo dlaczego unikał Victorii. W ogóle unikał wszystkich i wszystkiego, co denerwowało dziewczynkę, której ojciec nie poświęcał teraz swojej uwagi.

Upewniwszy się, że na pewno jest sama, Isabel ruszyła na kolejne poszukiwania. Wprawdzie nie tego uczyła ją mama, a ostatnio Diego, ale nuda i ciekawość były silniejsze. Pokój ojca poznała już od podszewki, łącznie z wszystkimi szafkami i kufrem skrytym pod łóżkiem. Teraz trzeba było poznać inne tajemnice. Tylko gabinet i sypialnia dziadka były nietykalne. Don Alejandro de la Vega budził respekt w dziewczynce. Tata był uwielbiany i kochany, a przez to można mu było wejść na głowę. Wobec dziadka Isabel wciąż by się na to nie odważyła.

Solidne krzesło stanowiło nieodzowną pomoc dla dziewczynki, która z racji na wzrost nie mogła wszędzie sięgnąć. Isabel przysunęła je do regału w bibliotece i wspięła się, żeby pooglądać książki z wyższych półek. Była bardzo ciekawa, co tata trzymał poza zasięgiem jej rąk. Poza tym ktoś sprzątnął ze stołu książkę, którą czytała i dziewczynka chciała ją znaleźć.

Na półce stały pozycje o nieznanych jej tytułach, więc je zostawiła. Z pewnym rozczarowaniem stwierdziła, że za nimi nie było nic ukryte, jak w pewnej powieści, którą niedawno czytała. Za to inny punkt widzenia pozwolił jej dostrzec poszukiwaną książkę na gzymsie kominka. Uradowana, zeszła z krzesła i przestawiła je. Musiała ustawić je krzywo, bo zachwiało się, kiedy na nim stanęła. Dziewczynka z całej siły chwyciła się gzymsu, żeby nie spaść. Mebel przestał się kiwać, ale za to stało się coś zupełnie innego. Tylna ściana kominka odsunęła się, ukazując przejście. Isabel uśmiechnęła się szeroko. TO było bardzo intrygujące.

Chyba właśnie znalazła powód, dla którego ojciec i Felipe tak często znikali właśnie w bibliotece. Dotąd zdarzyło jej się już zauważyć, że i tata, i jego wychowanek potrafili ewakuować się nagle i zniknąć, nim zdążyła się zorientować, dokąd poszli. Przejście w kominku było odpowiedzią.

Isabel zeszła szybko i ostrożnie przeszła przez palenisko. Po drugiej stronie samotna świeca rzucała nikłe światło na prowadzące w dół schody. Dziewczynka zbiegła po nich na dół i znalazła się w półmroku dużej komnaty. Dwie czy trzy świece, najwyraźniej płonące bez względu na to, czy ktoś był w środku czy nie, dawały niewiele światła, lecz wystarczająco, by można było rozejrzeć się swobodnie.

Przede wszystkim dużą część jaskini zajmował długi stół zastawiony naczyniami. Oczy dziewczynki rozbłysły zrozumieniem, gdy rozpoznała między nimi te, których ojciec używał, kiedy pokazywał jej różne doświadczenia.

- Oooo - westchnęła. - Więc to tutaj tata trzyma to wszystko - powiedziała do siebie, podchodząc bliżej, żeby móc wszystko dokładnie obejrzeć. Wciąż miała w pamięci niedawny pokaz Diego, zakończony efektownym wybuchem, więc niczego nie dotykała. Czemu tata nic jej nie powiedział? To miejsce było niesamowite!

Coś parsknęło. Isabel podskoczyła na ten niespodziewany odgłos i rozejrzała się. Zza zagrody patrzyły na nią ciemne oczy czarnego konia. Dziewczynka przetarła oczy. Koń? W jaskini? W dodatku wyglądał znajomo. Isabel podeszła do samej drewnianej barierki i bez strachu wyciągnęła rękę. Miękkie chrapy przejechały po jej dłoni w poszukiwaniu smakołyków.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała dziewczynka, gładząc konia po nosie.

Ogier prychnął w odpowiedzi i polizał ją po ręce. Isabel popieściła się z nim chwilę, po czym ruszyła dalej na poszukiwania. Dlaczego tata trzymał konia w jaskini? Po co? Przecież przy hacjendzie była spora stajnia, gdzie było dość miejsca dla jeszcze jednego konia. Isabel ominęła stół i nagle dostrzegła kolejną zagadkę. Na wieszaku wisiało czarne ubranie i szpada. Dziewczynka klasnęła uradowana. To tłumaczyło wszystko. Więc miała rację! Tata BYŁ Zorro! Uradowana swoim odkryciem pobiegła na górę po schodach i zamarła.

Przed sobą miała jednolitą ścianę. Nie było przejścia do biblioteki, musiało samo się za nią zamknąć. Tata mnie tu nakryje i będzie się gniewać, przemknęło Isabel przez głowę. Z jakiegoś powodu chował się w tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu. No tak, Zorro był przecież bandytą według oficjalnych oświadczeń. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się, dlaczego Diego trzymał Tornado w ukryciu. W końcu nikt nie... Victoria nie wiedziała! Isabel zorientowała się nagle, że to właśnie señoricie Escalante najbardziej zależało na tej informacji. Ale żeby móc jej to przekazać, Isabel musiała najpierw wydostać się z tej ukrytej komnaty, najlepiej tak, żeby Diego się o tym nie dowiedział. Przypomniała sobie, w jaki sposób otworzyła przejście z drugiej strony i zaczęła opukiwać ścianę kawałek po kawałku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

- Och, przepraszam - powiedziała automatycznie Victoria, w ostatniej chwili przytrzymując szklankę na tacy i ratując ją przed upadkiem. Była tak zaganiana, że przestała patrzyć, gdzie idzie. Dopiero później podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, na kogo wpadła.

- Nie szkodzi, Victorio - Diego de la Vega patrzył na nią z góry ze swoim zwykłym łagodnym uśmiechem. Musiał uświadomić sobie, że złapał ją odruchowo, kiedy w niego weszła, bo zmieszał się i cofnął rękę. Odsunął się, żeby przepuścić ją w drzwiach.

- Diego, dawno cię nie widziałam - Victoria wyminęła przyjaciela i wyszła na werandę, żeby ukryć własne zmieszanie. Dotyk Diego, mimo że przypadkowy, nabrał nowego znaczenia.

- Byłem ostatnio zajęty - przyznał młody de la Vega, przyglądając jej się, jak rozstawiała szklanki na stole. Victoria zerknęła na niego przez ramię i zauważyła, że pochylił głowę i w dziwny sposób skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Co to miało oznaczać?

- Tak? - Victoria spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. - Czym? - zapytała, a potem przypomniała sobie niedawne stwierdzenie Isabel. Zmarszczyła brwi. Diego rzeczywiście wyglądał na zmęczonego. Miał cienie pod oczami, jakby nie spał za wiele... Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślała, to zorientowała się, że Diego ostatnio za każdym razem tak wyglądał. Tylko dlaczego? I to nie tylko wtedy, kiedy już zwracała na ten szczegół uwagę, po tym jak Isabel powiedziała jej o chorobie ojca, ale także wcześniej. Co Diego ukrywał?

- O co chodzi? - młody de la Vega dostrzegł jej badawcze spojrzenie i zmieszał się.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała Victoria. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

- Co? Tak, oczywiście - Diego posłał jej nieco zmieszany uśmiech. - Trafiłem wczoraj przypadkiem na jedną z ulubionych książek i nim się zorientowałem, minęło pół nocy.

No tak, cały Diego, pomyślała Victoria, ale nagle to jego wytłumaczenie przestało jej wystarczać. Pochyliła się nad jednym ze stołów, żeby zetrzeć z niego rozlaną zupę. Bardzo chętnie zadałaby przyjacielowi kilka, a może nawet więcej niż kilka pytań, ale kiedy obróciła się ku niemu, już go nie było na werandzie. Szedł przez plac do swojego biura.

- Uciekł - prychnęła do siebie. Chyba nigdy nie pojmie Diego i jego zachowania. Zgarnęła wszystkie rzeczy i wróciła do kuchni. Nie spodziewała się tylko, że w środku będzie na nią czekać Isabel.

- Victorio, Victorio! - zawołała dziewczynka na jej widok. - Dobrze, że jesteś!

- Dzień dobry, Isabel - odparła ze śmiechem señorita, widząc podekscytowanie małej. - Nie wiedziałam, że przyjechałaś z Diego.

- Tata jest w pueblo? - zdziwiła się dziewczynka. - Ojej, nie może mnie zobaczyć! - wykrzyknęła.

- Sama przyjechałaś? - domyśliła się Victoria. Odstawiła brudne naczynia na stół i zaczęła szykować czyste. - Już chyba ustaliliście z Diego, że to niebezpieczne - przypomniała jej.

-Nie zgubię się przecież na prostej drodze - zauważyła z oburzeniem dziewczynka. - Ja musiałam przyjechać, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Tata nie może się dowiedzieć, proszę! - Isabel zerwała się z zydla i chwyciła Victorię za rękę. - Chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać - oświadczyła.

- Pokazać? - powtórzyła señorita. - Isabel, co ty znowu knujesz? - zapytała podejrzliwie. - Grzebałaś w rzeczach Diego?

- Nie, nic nie dotykałam! - zapewniła ją prędko dziewczynka. - To było przez przypadek. No chodź!

- Ale dokąd mam iść? I po co? - dociekała Victoria. Wprawdzie zbliżała się sjesta i mogła spokojnie opuścić gospodę, ale wolała się dowiedzieć, w jakim celu.

- Nie mogę ci tu powiedzieć, to niebezpieczne - szepnęła Isabel i narysowała palcem "Z" w powietrzu. - Naprawdę!

- Coś mu się stało? -zaniepokoiła się Victoria.

-Nie, nic, ale muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć i pokazać – nalegała dalej dziewczynka. Victoria poddała się.

-Dobrze – zgodziła się w końcu. – Poczekaj tu na mnie, powiem Pilar, że wychodzę – dodała i wyszła do głównej sali.

Parę minut później obie były już na obrzeżach pueblo. Victoria zauważyła, że jechały w stronę hacjendy. Rozejrzała się, a nie dostrzegłszy nikogo dookoła, zapytała:

- Więc o co chodzi?

- Śmiałaś się, jak ostatnio powiedziałam, że tata mógłby być Zorro – zaczęła Isabel. – Nie chciałaś w to wierzyć.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam była – przyznała szczerze Victoria. Od tamtej pamiętnej rozmowy dużo myślała o Diego, o tym, czy w ogóle go znała, i musiała przyznać, że dotąd nie doceniała swojego przyjaciela i jego możliwości. Wątpliwości spowodowane jego dziwnym zachowaniem sprawiły, że w tej chwili byłaby skłonna uwierzyć w naprawdę wiele.

- Nie chciałaś mi uwierzyć, a ja miałam rację – oświadczyła dobitnie Isabel. – Tata nie tylko może być Zorro. On jest Zorro.

- Co? – Mimo wszystko na taką rewelację Victoria nie była gotowa. – Jak to? Skąd wiesz?

- Widziałam jego jaskinię. I szpadę, i strój. I Tornado!

- Jaskinię? Byłaś w kryjówce Zorro? – powtórzyła zaintrygowana Victoria. – Jak się tam dostałaś?

- Przez kominek w bibliotece – odparła rozentuzjazmowana Isabel. – Pokażę ci!

Victoria zapatrzyła się na drogę przed sobą. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważyła, że wcale nie jest jakoś szczególnie zaskoczona. Wszystkie elementy układanki nagle znalazły się na właściwych miejscach. Pozorne sprzeczności, jakie dostrzegała ostatnio u Diego, teraz stały się jasne. Tylko dlaczego jej przyjaciel czasami tak ostentacyjnie... No tak! Oczywiście! Przecież nikt nie mógł skojarzyć młodego de la Vegi z Zorro, bo bardzo szybko skończyłby w areszcie. Więc Diego przez tyle lat wytwarzał iluzję młodego caballero oderwanego nieco od rzeczywistości, zafascynowanego nauką tylko po to, żeby w rzeczywistości móc działać jako Zorro. Jak on to robił? Jak mógł to robić jej? Victoria ze złością przypomniała sobie ostatnie spotkanie z Zorro. Dlaczego zerwał zaręczyny? Czyżby miał jej już dość? A jeśli któregoś razu za bardzo mu dopiekła, jemu, Diego, nie Zorro, i to dlatego alter ego młodego de la Vegi z nią zerwało? Ale przecież Diego nadal się z nią widywał, rozmawiał z nią normalnie, a ona, wyczulona już i świadoma, widziała teraz wyraźnie jego cichy afekt.

Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego zerwał? Odkąd Isabel pojawiła się u niej nocą w gospodzie i Victoria nie powiedziała o tym swojemu przyjacielowi, nie wydarzyło się już nic takiego, o co Diego mógłby mieć do niej żal. Więc o co... Victoria zerknęła przelotnie na towarzyszącą jej dziewczynkę i już wiedziała. Zorro mówił o zobowiązaniach, które posiadał mężczyzna kryjący się pod maską. Victoria mogła się założyć, że chodziło o jego córkę. No tak, Diego i jego poprawność... Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Diego nie zawsze był taki poprawny jak wtedy, gdy spędzali przymusowo noc w starym młynie. Może doświadczenia z przeszłości go czegoś nauczyły. Myśl, że Diego z czasem wydoroślał, wydała jej się szczególnie zabawna, zwłaszcza, że jak dotąd uważała młodego de la Vegę za osobę traktującą życie czasami nawet zbyt poważnie. W zestawieniu z tym Zorro bywał zwykle bardziej swobodny i radosny. A teraz nagle okazywało się, że to była jedna i ta sama osoba, rozdzielająca swoje dwie osobowości tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało.

Dopiero co przecież widziała Diego, Zorro... Victoria odtworzyła w myślach ich spotkanie na werandzie i przypomniała sobie szczegół, który przedtem przykuł jej uwagę, ale nie zdążyła o to spytać, bo Diego uciekł. Teraz nie potrzebowała już jego odpowiedzi. Isabel była bystra, bardzo bystra... A Zorro został ranny, kiedy Victoria ostatni raz go widziała. Wprawdzie minął ponad tydzień od tego czasu, ale też nie wiedziała, gdzie kula utkwiła dokładnie. Dzisiejszy dziwny ruch Diego, po tym jak na niego wpadła, musiał być próbą osłonienia ramienia, uświadomiła sobie nagle. Musiała urazić go przypadkiem. A Diego twierdził, że spędził pół nocy nad książką... Chyba już nigdy nie uwierzy mu w tę wymówkę.

Wokół hacjendy było pusto. Victoria mimowolnie rozejrzała się wokoło, czując się trochę jak intruz. Wiedziała, że Diego jest w pueblo, ale tłumaczenie nagle jego ojcu, czego takiego szuka w kominku, mogłoby być problematyczną sprawą. Na szczęście starszy de la Vega również był nieobecny, a Isabel nie zamierzała tracić czasu. Chwyciła Victorię za rękę i pociągnęła prosto do biblioteki. Podskoczyła i nacisnęła panel na kominku, otwierając przejście. Victoria czuła, jak mimowolnie jej serce przyspiesza. Przecież juz była tam na dole, wiedziała, czego się spodziewać... Ale odkrycie, gdzie Zorro mieszka, kiedy nie jest Zorro, też było podniecające.

- A to co? – zdziwiła się, kiedy omal nie potknęła się o stołek po drugiej stronie przejścia.

- Musiałam jakoś otworzyć wyjście – wyjaśniła Isabel, wzruszając ramionami. – Ty dosięgniesz – zauważyła. Zabrała stołek i zniosła go z powrotem na dół.

Wnętrze jaskini nie zmieniło się wiele od jej ostatniej wizyty. Jedyne, co Victoria stwierdziła na pierwszy rzut oka, to bałagan, tak jakby ostatnio nikt tu nie sprzątał. _Pewnie Diego nie miał czasu i sił, _pomyślała, pamiętając, że poprzednio w jaskini panował porządek, mimo że Zorro na pewno nie sprzątał na gwałt, zanim się nie ocknęła. Nowością był sznur rozciągnięty nieopodal stajni Tornado. Suszyły się na nim czarne rzeczy Zorro i Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że będzie świadkiem tak trywialnych czynności. Alcalde też by pewnie nie uwierzył, ale Zorro musiał czasem robić pranie. Próba wyobrażenia sobie Zorro własnoręcznie piorącego swoje stroje była rozbrajająca, ale wizja Diego de la Vegi przy tej samej czynności rozbawiła ją jeszcze bardziej. Mogła sobie wyobrazić naprawdę wiele, ale Diego i pranie?

Isabel musiała zauważyć jej zainteresowanie, bo podeszła bliżej do sznura. Na końcu suszyły się nie do końca odplamione, długie paski płótna. Dziewczynka ściągnęła jeden z nich i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

- Co to jest? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Opatrunki – odparła Victoria. – Diego nie jest chory, Isabel – powiedziała poważnie. – Zorro został zraniony, pamiętasz, mówiłam ci – przypomniała. Dziewczynka spiesznie odwiesiła bandaż z powrotem i popatrzyła na Victorię z przestrachem.

- Tata jest ranny? Ale...

- Nie bój się, gdyby to było coś naprawdę poważnego, Diego na pewno skorzystałby z pomocy doktora – uspokoiła ją Victoria, choć wcale nie była tego taka pewna. Ale, w końcu, widziała przecież Diego i umiała ocenić, czy działo się coś złego. – Mam do ciebie prośbę. Mogłabyś nie mówić jeszcze dzisiaj Diego, że wiesz o jaskini i o Zorro? – poprosiła nagle. W jej głowie powoli formował się plan. Teraz, skoro już znała prawdę, nie zamierzała dłużej czekać, aż Diego czy Zorro zdecydują się zrobić cokolwiek. I chyba nawet wiedziała już, jak to zrobi.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Obiecuję, że jutro się dowie, dobrze? – przyrzekła Victoria. – Muszę pomówić z twoim ojcem o kilku ważnych sprawach i chcę, żeby nie mógł mi zaprzeczyć – wyjaśniła tylko. – To będzie taka nasza tajemnica, dobrze? Tylko do jutra.

- Dobrze! – Isabel uśmiechnęła się wesoło. – Nie powiem ani słowa! – obiecała.

- Chodź, zmykajmy stąd, zanim nas tu Diego nakryje – roześmiała się Victoria i obie pospieszyły po schodach na górę.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro ze złością złożył kartkę na pół i odrzucił ją na stertę papierów na brzegu biurka. Jego przyjaciel z Monterey informował go o bieżących sprawach, z których mógł być zadowolony, ale ten ostatni list zepsuł mu humor. Dlaczego nie mógł załatwić jednej, wydawałoby błahej rzeczy? I gdzież znów podziewał się Diego? Starszy de la Vega wyjrzał ze swojego gabinetu, gdy usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

- Diego, nareszcie! – powiedział zirytowanym tonem, widząc w holu swojego syna w towarzystwie nieodłącznego Felipe. – Co tak długo?

- Prasa się zacięła – odparł Diego i mimowolnie zerknął na swoje poplamione farbą dłonie, które bezskutecznie starał się domyć przed powrotem do domu. Felipe zerknął na niego, potem na jego ojca i wyczuwszy napięcie między nimi, ulotnił się. – Nie mogliśmy sobie poradzić. Coś się stało?

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o Isabel – don Alejandro otworzył szerzej drzwi do swojego gabinetu, a potem obejrzał się na syna. – Jadłeś coś?

- Tak, byliśmy u Victorii z Felipe – potaknął Diego i podążył za ojcem do środka. Nauczony doświadczeniem, zamknął za sobą drzwi, żeby przypadkiem Isabel nie podsłuchiwała ich znowu. – A więc, co się stało?

- Guwernantka nie przyjedzie na razie – powiedział Alejandro. – Dostałem od niej list, napisała mi, że otrzymała propozycję pracy na miejscu, w Monterey, więc nie chce opuszczać miasta.

- Trudno jej nie rozumieć – zauważył Diego. – Ale to przecież nie taka straszna tragedia – wytknął. – Spokojnie damy sobie radę jeszcze przez kilka tygodni.

- Isabel potrzebuje opiekunki. Kobiety – podkreślił Alejandro, zanim Diego zdołał zaprotestować. – Nie możesz włóczyć jej wszędzie ze sobą, bo może naoglądać się rzeczy, które nie są dla niej przeznaczone. A poza tym ktoś musi wypełniać jej czas.

- Isabel doskonale potrafi się zająć sama sobą – zauważył Diego, szczerze zdziwiony akurat tą uwagą. Od rana nie widział córki, a i Felipe nie narzekał, że mu się naprzykrzała, więc najwidoczniej znalazła sobie jakieś zajęcie. Wiedział oczywiście, że powinien poświęcać córce więcej uwagi, ale wolał jeszcze przez kilka dni uważać, póki ramię nie podgoi się trochę. Nawet zdziwił się, że Isabel nie przybiegła przywitać się, gdy wrócił, jak zwykle robiła. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście robiła coś interesującego. – A przynajmniej jak ja byłem w jej wieku, to potrafiłem... – zaczął i urwał, klnąc w duchu na poruszenie tego tematu. Jego ojciec zmarszczył brwi, nagle pochmurny. Kiedy Diego był w wieku Isabel, rzeczywiście dużo czasu spędzał sam i musiał wykazać się pomysłowością, jeśli nie chciał się nudzić. Alejandro był wtedy pogrążony w żałobie po stracie żony i nie poświęcał synowi wiele uwagi. Nie należało mu tego teraz przypominać.

- Nie popełniaj moich błędów – odparł poważnie Alejandro, zaskakując syna. – Isabel cię uwielbia, to dobrze. Ale jej trzeba także kobiecej ręki, kogoś, kto odpowiednio pokieruje jej wychowaniem i wprowadzi ją w pewne... kobiece sprawy? Bo przecież ty tego nie zrobisz – zauważył. Diego pomyślał o tym, co wiedział o kobietach, a potem o tym, czego nie wiedział, i zaczerwienił się. Nie, do tego zdecydowanie potrzebna była guwernantka.

- Widzisz, do czego zmierzam? – Alejandro nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok miny syna. Diego dotąd dobrze sobie radził w roli ojca, ale czasem zdarzało się coś, co sprawiało, że był zupełnie bezradny. – Pamiętaj, że Isabel to nie Felipe. I nie zawsze będzie chciała i powinna robić to, co robił on czy ty sam, kiedy byłeś mały – przypomniał mu. Diego tylko skinął głową.

- Napiszesz do znajomych, czy ktoś nie mógłby polecić guwernantki?

ZZZ

Victoria sprzątała wieczorem gospodę ze świadomością, że czekała ją kolejna nieprzespana noc. Po powrocie z hacjendy ledwie udało jej się uniknąć spotkania z Diego. Nie była na to jeszcze gotowa i obawiała się, że mimowolnie czymś się zdradzi. Na szczęście kiedy młody de la Vega przyszedł na obiad, to Pilar podawała posiłki, a ona sama stała w kuchni nad garnkami. Teraz natomiast została sam na sam ze stosem brudnych naczyń i własnymi myślami.

Przede wszystkim, wbrew temu, czego Zorro obawiał się wtedy, w jaskini, wcale nie była rozczarowana, gdy już poznała prawdę. Wręcz przeciwnie, porównanie Diego i Zorro i złożenie obu wizerunków w jeden było ekscytujące. Może dlatego, że ostatnio młody de la Vega tak bardzo ją intrygował?

Drugą rzeczą był powód, dla którego Zorro usiłował zerwać zaręczyny. Niewątpliwie chodziło o Isabel. Victoria nie mogła się dłużej gniewać, kiedy zorientowała się, że Zorro, czy też raczej Diego chciał być w porządku wobec niej. Isabel była jego córką, a to wymagało odpowiedzialności. To, że zrezygnował z romansu świadczyło tylko tym, że traktował ją poważnie i nie chciał jej ze sobą wiązać, nie mając pewności, czy w razie czego zaakceptuje go razem z córką. To była bardzo dojrzała decyzja, pasująca do jej przyjaciela Diego. A że ten sam Diego, mając czarną maskę na twarzy, potrafił zupełnie pozbyć się sztywności i doskonale się bawić, jednocześnie nie tracąc nic ze swoich manier... Jak można było tego nie lubić? Przystojny, szarmancki Diego w garniturze i ze szpadą przy boku... Victoria jakoś nie miała problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie tego, a potem przypomniała sobie, że przecież kiedyś go takim widziała. Zaraz po powrocie, kiedy z jej powodu omal nie stanął do pojedynku. To było tak dawno temu... A potem Diego się wycofał. Choć nie, to nie było dobre określenie. Przecież to Diego stanął w obronie Enrique Vargasa oskarżonego o kradzież pieniędzy z banku alcalde, to Diego wpadł na pomysł, żeby uśpić de Soto i wmówić mu, że minął tydzień zamiast doby... Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia Victoria była w stanie wymienić cały szereg sytuacji, kiedy młody de la Vega pokazywał część swojej charyzmy, którą tak emanował po powrocie z Hiszpanii.

Victoria roześmiała się nagle. I taki człowiek się jej bał! Doskonale pamiętała spłoszonego Zorro, kiedy w swojej kryjówce obawiał się zdjąć maskę. Nie żołnierzy, nie bandytów, ale właśnie jej. Pewnie nawet ryzyko zostania rannym mniej się liczyło, niż jej odpowiedź na prawdę. Śmiejąc się serdecznie, señorita Escalante skończyła porządki i ze świecą w ręku poszła po schodach do swojego pokoju. Musiała być jutro dobrze przygotowana. A Diego przekona się, jaką dostanie odpowiedź.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Czerwone od płaczu oczy, zły humor i wygląd osoby, która nie zaznała zbyt wiele odpoczynku w nocy zrobiły swoje. Gdy Diego wszedł do gospody, natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na kiepskie samopoczucie swojej przyjaciółki. Drepcząca za nim Isabel nie odzywała się, ale zerkała ciekawie. Na to właśnie liczyła Victoria.

- Co się stało, Victorio? – zapytał młody de la Vega, stając przy barze, gdzie señorita akurat szykowała komuś śniadanie. – Co cię trapi?

- Buenos dias, Diego – mruknęła z roztargnieniem dziewczyna, nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerzy. – Nic... – dodała nieprzekonująco. Tak jak się spodziewała, Diego nie dał się zbyć.

- Victorio, wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać – Diego oparł się o blat i przechylił, żeby być bliżej. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- To nie jest temat na rozmowę w gospodzie – odparła Victoria i pochyliła się, niby żeby podnieść coś z ziemi, a tak naprawdę skrywając uśmiech. Taaaak, „przyjaciółmi". – Mam za dużo pracy, Diego, nie mogę tracić czasu na...

- Może w takim razie przyjedziesz dzisiaj do hacjendy na obiad? – zaproponował Diego. – Będziemy mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.

- Tak, przyjedź! – włączyła się entuzjastycznie Isabel. – Dawno u nas nie byłaś – nalegała. Victoria wahała się jeszcze chwilę.

- Nie sprawię wam kłopotu? – zapytała.

- Absolutnie – zapewnił ją Diego z uśmiechem. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Przecież wiesz, że jesteś u nas zawsze mile widzianym gościem.

- Dobrze, w takim razie zamknę na sjestę i przyjadę – zdecydowała się w końcu Victoria. – Gracias.

- Do usług – odparł szarmancko Diego, a dziewczyna omal się nie zdradziła. Tak wobec niej częściej zachowywał się Zorro niż Diego. – W takim razie zobaczymy się w hacjendzie. Przyślę po ciebie powóz – zaoferował. Victoria skinęła głową w podziękowaniu. – Chodź, Isabel, musimy uprzedzić Marię.

Diego wyszedł ze swoją córką, a Victoria pospieszyła do kuchni. Dopiero tam, sama, oparła się o ścianę i roześmiała się. Jej przyjaciel jeszcze nie wiedział, w co się wpakował, zapraszając ją na obiad.

- Tato, tato, pomóż mi! – wołanie Isabel oderwało Diego od lektury. Akurat znalazł chwilę i zamierzał dokończyć rozdział, ale jego córka miała najwyraźniej inne plany.

- Co się stało, Isabel? – zapytał młody de la Vega, z westchnieniem odkładając książkę. Wstał i chciał pójść do pokoju córki, ale dziewczynka zdążyła wybiec na korytarz.

- Zaplątałam się – powiedziała żałośnie. Jej ojciec na moment zaniemówił. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że znajdzie się w sytuacji, kiedy będzie musiał pomóc się ubrać własnej córce. A Isabel stała na środku korytarza w najbardziej eleganckiej sukience, którą kupił jej w Monterey. On sam czuł się co najmniej zagubiony, widząc ilość wiązań i zapięć. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczynka nie mogła sobie z nimi poradzić. I nie pomagał fakt, że Isabel, próbując się wyplątać, wyciągnęła jedną rękę z rękawa, by mieć większą swobodę ruchów i zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

- Isabel, ubierz się – jęknął Diego. – Nie chodź tak po domu.

- Ale ja nie umiem – odparła rezolutnie dziewczynka. – Wyplącz mnie z tego – poprosiła. Diego z pewną paniką podszedł bliżej i zgarnąwszy córkę ramieniem wszedł do jej pokoju. Dopiero tam zaczął rozpracowywać tasiemki, które Isabel przypadkowo zasupłała. Wtedy, w Monterey, miał dobre wrażenie, gdy stwierdził, że ta sukienka była zbyt wyszukana jak na tak małe dziecko. Ale cóż, powiedział wtedy jasno krawcowym, żeby kierowały się swoim gustem, więc teraz nie mógł narzekać.

- Dlaczego się tak stroisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Diego, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, co mu się nie zgadzało. – To jest sukienka na przyjęcie.

- No przecież Victoria dzisiaj przychodzi, prawda? – zauważyła dziewczynka. – Nie ściskaj tak, udusisz mnie! – zaprotestowała, kiedy Diego zaciągnął sznurek, żeby poluźnić supeł.

- Tak, ale to będzie normalny obiad – odparł Diego, ignorując uwagę o ściskaniu. – Nawet bez specjalnej okazji, dlatego proszę, żebyś się tak nie stroiła – powtórzył. Z pewną trudnością rozwiązał ostatnie zasupłane tasiemki. – Przebierz się – polecił i wyszedł.

Przedpołudnie zleciało szybko, szybciej, niż Victoria podejrzewała. Może dlatego, że cały czas była zajęta, pomyślała, sprzątając do końca naczynia. Ledwie uwinęła się ze wszystkim przed zamknięciem gospody na sjestę. Przez moment bała się nawet, że nie zdąży i zostawi Pilar więcej roboty na głowie. Na szczęście skończyła, co miała zaplanowane i mogła z czystym sumieniem pojechać do de la Vegów na obiad. Była bardzo ciekawa, czy Isabel wytrzymała i nie zdradziła się niczym przed Diego. Miała nadzieję, że nie, bo chciała przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w określony sposób.

Przed wyjściem Victoria wróciła się jeszcze do swojego pokoju. Po chwili wahania przebrała się szybko w błękitną sukienkę i spięła włosy klamrą. Wprawdzie Diego zaprosił ją bez specjalnej okazji, a w zasadzie tylko po to, żeby poprawić jej humor, ale Victoria uznała, że wypadało pójść z wizytą w czymś innym niż w spódnicy, w której spędziła cały dzień w kuchni. A poza tym... Cóż, ona wiedziała, z jakiej okazji składa de la Vegom wizytę. To tylko Diego jeszcze nie wiedział, że to będzie dla niego bardzo pamiętne popołudnie.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po pudełko z biżuterią i wyjęła z niego pierścionek, który podarował jej Zorro, kiedy się oświadczał. Przez chwilę obracała go, a potem wsunęła na palec. Jeśli Diego zauważy go przed czasem, najwyżej trochę się podenerwuje, pomyślała wesoło Victoria. Musiała tylko uważać, żeby don Alejandro nie dostrzegł pierścionka, ale nie sądziła, żeby starszy de la Vega zwracał większą uwagę na jej biżuterię.

Victoria wyjrzała przez okno i dostrzegła Felipe zatrzymującego bryczkę przed werandą gospody. Co ciekawsze, w środku siedziała także Isabel. Kiedy tylko powóz przestał się toczyć, dziewczynka zeskoczyła na ziemię i pobiegła do gospody. Słysząc jej intensywne pukanie do drzwi, Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zeszła na dół. Skoro ona sama była podekscytowana, to domyślała się, że Isabel nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu.

- Tata się denerwuje -oświadczyła na wstępie Isabel. - Albo martwi.

- Powiedziałaś mu? -spytała Victoria, starając się ukryć swoje rozczarowanie. To przecież tylko dziewczynka...

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - obruszyła się Isabel. - Przecież obiecałam, że nic nie powiem -przypomniała urażona. - A tata się przejmuje, bo ty byłaś rano smutna -dodała, gdy wsiadały do powozu.

Felipe skinął Victorii na powitanie i ponaglił konie, gdy tylko jego towarzyszki usadowiły się na siedzeniu. Był wdzięczny, że tym razem Isabel nie upierała się, by siedzieć razem z nim na koźle. Felipe doskonale rozumiał, że to była dla niej spora atrakcja, ale nie chciał, żeby Diego miał kolejny powód do dyskusji ze swoim ojcem. Już i tak don Alejandro patrzył krzywo na niektóre poczynania wnuczki. Felipe początkowo nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dziewczynka jak zwykle zaczęła opowiadać Victorii, ale kiedy nagle zniżyła głos, mimowolnie nadstawił uszu.

- Kiedy mu powiesz? - zapytała cicho Isabel. - Teraz?

- Nie, dopiero po obiedzie -odparła Victoria. - Jak zaczniemy rozmawiać, to pewnie długo nam zejdzie.

Felipe z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie obrócić się i nie spytać, o co chodziło. W końcu oficjalnie nie mógł słyszeć ich rozmowy. Niemniej jednak był niezmiernie ciekawy, o czym takim Victoria chciała rozmawiać z Diego.

- Ojej, już nie mogę się doczekać! - powiedziała Isabel i Felipe niemal widział jej podekscytowany uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek Victoria zamierzała zrobić, Isabel wiedziała o tym. Felipe przyzwyczaił się, że wśród znanych mu osób to Diego był tym, który miewał sekrety. I tak się składało, że Felipe zwykle o wszystkim wiedział, dlatego teraz czuł się dziwnie, będąc mimowolnym świadkiem czyjegoś spiskowania. Chłopak nadstawiał uszu, ale Victoria nie kontynuowała tematu, a Isabel umilkła. Jakoś nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Diego raczej nie będzie zachwycony.

- Co cię trapi, Victorio? - zapytał w końcu Diego, gdy talerze po obiedzie zostały już sprzątnięte, a Maria podała herbatę i ciasteczka. W czasie posiłku Victoria była pogodna, ale teraz spuściła głowę i obracała w dłoniach coś, czego nie mógł dostrzec. Diego zerknął w bok, gdzie jego córka nie mogła już usiedzieć na krześle.

- Isabel, jesteś wolna, możesz iść - powiedział, ale dziewczynka uparcie pokręciła głową i nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Diego skrzywił się. Jeśli miał porozmawiać z Victorią i wydobyć z niej, co ją dręczyło, to mała mogła przeszkadzać. Señorita jednak uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że Isabel może zostać.

- Chodzi o Zorro - powiedziała w końcu Victoria po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Cały czas obracała w palcach pierścionek i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Diego tego nie widzi i z pewnością zaczyna być ciekawy. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i zerknęła na młodego de la Vegę. Musiała przyznać, że niczym się dotąd nie zdradził. Do czasu...

- Co takiego się stało Zorro? - zapytał delikatnie don Alejandro. Sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą i gestem podziękował Felipe. Chłopak nalał płynu także Victorii i usiadł koło Isabel.

- Jemu? Chyba nic takiego, ma się całkiem dobrze, o ile wiem - odparła Victoria i nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby w tym momencie nie spojrzeć na Diego. Z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jej przyjaciel zaczynał czuć się niezręcznie. - Diego, wtedy jak miałam skręconą kostkę, pytałeś, dlaczego wyglądam na taką szczęśliwą - powiedziała, zwracając się ponownie do młodego de la Vegi.

- Si, pamiętam - przyznał Diego. Sięgnął po filiżankę, ale rozmyślił się najwyraźniej, bo jego ręka opadła na blat stołu. - Nie chciałaś mi wtedy powiedzieć - przypomniał.

- Zorro mi się wtedy oświadczył - wyjaśniła Victoria. - To dlatego tak się cieszyłam.

- Jesteś zaręczona z Zorro? - trzeba było przyznać Diego, że jeszcze się trzymał, jeszcze grał. Victoria oparła dłonie na stole, ale trzymała pierścionek tak, żeby nie było widać oczka.

- No właśnie w tym problem - odparła dziewczyna. Świadomie nie patrzyła na Isabel, bo wtedy niechybnie roześmiałaby się, widząc jej podekscytowanie. Zdołała utrzymać poważną minę i przestała wpatrywać się w obrus. Diego był już wyraźnie zmieszany, a don Alejandro z zainteresowaniem śledził rozmowę.

- Zorro chciał ostatnio zerwać zaręczyny - ciągnęła Victoria. - Mówił o jakichś zobowiązaniach, które nie pozwalają mu dotrzymać obietnicy.

Nadszedł odpowiedni moment. Victoria odkryła pierścionek, wiedząc, że don Alejandro obserwował ją uważnie. Sądząc po jego westchnieniu, dobrze trafiła. Pozostało tylko przepuścić frontalny atak na Diego.

- Nie skończyliśmy wtedy tej rozmowy - mówiła dalej dziewczyna, obserwując, jak krew w szybkim tempie odpływa z twarzy jej przyjaciela. - Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodziło? Czy to Isabel jest tym zobowiązaniem, o którym mówiłeś?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Ciszę, która nagle zapadła, przerwał jedynie don Alejandro, który zakrztusił się herbatą. Isabel wodziła wzrokiem od Victorii do ojca i z powrotem, nie wiedząc, kogo obserwować. Na twarzy Felipe, po chwili zaskoczenia, odmalowało się zrozumienie. A Diego... Diego najwyraźniej chciał zniknąć. Odsunął się tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalało mu na to oparcie, a że zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie, krzesło zachwiało się. Diego w ostatniej chwili chwycił się stołu, żeby nie znaleźć się na podłodze.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Balansując na krześle, które złośliwie nie chciało stanąć na czterech nogach, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, Diego usiłował zrozumieć, co się stało. Jeśli się nie pomylił, a w tej chwili nie byłby niczego pewny, Victoria właśnie uznała, że on jest Zorro. Nie pomyliła się przecież, ale... Diego ustabilizował w końcu krzesło i oparłszy łokcie na stole ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wdech, wydech, wdech... Victoria wiedziała. Dios, ona wiedziała! I nie dość, że wiedziała, to jeszcze zdecydowała się podzielić się z nim tą nowiną w obecności ojca i córki. Po prostu cudownie! Diego zorientował się, że naprawdę bał się spojrzeć na Victorię i zobaczyć, jak przyjmowała fakt, że to on był Zorro.

- Diego? – Victoria przechyliła się przez stół. Nie umknęło jej syknięcie, jakie wyrwało się młodemu de la Vedze. – I nie wmawiaj mi, że wszystko w porządku, widziałam, jak do ciebie strzelali – ostrzegła, zanim Diego zdążył się odezwać. Obok niej don Alejandro odstawił herbatę i także patrzył na syna z niepokojem. On jako jedyny był naprawdę zaskoczony, oczywiście nie licząc Diego. Jedno spojrzenie na Felipe utwierdziło Victorię w przekonaniu, że chłopak musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć.

- Jak... jak się dowiedziałaś? – zapytał w końcu Diego, kiedy już odzyskał głos i odważył się na nią zerknąć. Wyraźnie zignorował pytanie Victorii i starał się nie widzieć spojrzenia ojca. Nieoczekiwanie dla niego Victoria i Isabel spojrzały po sobie i obie się roześmiały.

- Masz bystrą córkę, Diego – odpowiedziała wesoło señorita. – I jeśli to ona jest twoim zobowiązaniem, to mogę ci od razu powiedzieć, że mi nie przeszkadza – zapewniła go. Diego wciąż był oszołomiony i wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Widząc jego minę, Victoria nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby się nie uśmiechać. Co takiego Zorro musiał sobie wyobrażać, jak myślał o tej chwili... Co takiego, że nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć jej prawdy? Teraz chyba też Diego podświadomie czekał, aż ona zacznie na niego krzyczeć i był szczerze zdumiony, że nic takiego się nie stało.

- O Dios... – Diego ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Victorii natychmiast przypomniał się dzień, kiedy przywiozła Isabel do hacjendy. Wtedy Diego zareagował bardzo podobnie. – Dios mio, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zdemaskowała mnie dziewięciolatka? – zapytał w szczerym zdumieniu. – Przez pięć lat z okładem mi się udawało, a teraz mi mówisz, że moja Isabel odkryła to w... niespełna dwa miesiące?

Isabel nagle posłała Victorii niepewne spojrzenie, ale señorita uśmiechnęła się w zapewnieniu, że nie zdradzi ich sekretów. Zresztą Diego chyba też to zauważył.

- Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć – stwierdził młody de la Vega i usiadł nieco swobodniej. – Chyba muszę bardziej uważać.

- Chyba tak – przyznała wesoło Victoria. Uznała, że lepiej będzie nie dobijać Diego i nie mówić mu, że tak naprawdę Isabel odkryła jego sekret dużo szybciej. – Jak twoje ramię?

- Już lepiej – odparł odruchowo młody de la Vega. Oparł się wygodniej i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko, temu, że...

- Nie, i nie powtórzę tego więcej – przerwała mu stanowczo Victoria. – Myślałam, że to oczywiste, ale jak widać nie. I mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował więcej zrywać zaręczyn – dodała ostrzegawczo. Diego nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- Nie będę – odparł. – Ale chyba będziesz musiała mi zwrócić pierścionek, żebym mógł ci się oświadczyć jak należy – stwierdził. – O ile oczywiście będziesz chciała.

- Tato, Victoria będzie chciała – wtrąciła się nagle Isabel. – Przecież już ci powiedziała – wytknęła z dziecięcą stanowczością. Diego tylko roześmiał się bezradnie na znak całkowitej kapitulacji.

Don Alejandro patrzył na syna i powoli przyswajał sobie wszystkie te rewelacje. Jego Diego już i tak się zmienił, odkąd okazało się, że jest ojcem, ale to, czego właśnie się dowiedział, biło wszystko inne. Jego syn, jego Diego, skrywał o wiele więcej niż tylko miłosne incydenty z czasów studenckich. Starszy de la Vega nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co szokowało go bardziej – fakt, że od kilku lat mieszkał z Zorro pod jednym dachem i nic o tym nie wiedział, świadomość, jak bardzo był ślepy, czy też może to, że jego syn, tyle razy nagabywany o żonę, w rzeczywistości miał już narzeczoną. Don Alejandro spojrzał na Diego, a potem na Victorię. Oboje patrzyli na siebie, Diego z nadzieją wyzierającą już spod zaskoczenia, Victoria z radością. Señorita Escalante przed chwilą dosyć wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie przyjmuje odmowy i nie zgadza się na zerwanie zaręczyn. Diego był z tego tytułu wyraźnie szczęśliwy, choć chyba jeszcze nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Starszy de la Vega chciał zadać synowi kilka zasadniczych pytań, nie mówiąc już o tych mniej ważnych, ale nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

- Chyba guwernantka nie będzie już potrzebna – mruknął tylko, ale Diego chyba go nie usłyszał.


End file.
